Mandala: the Wheel of Life (Yu Yu Hakusho: rewrite)
by NightOwlCC
Summary: Following a love triangle between three demons, their story begins when each of them dies: one will share his energy with an unborn human to survive, another will mysteriously reappear centuries later, and the youngest will obtain Koenma's permission to reincarnate. Repeating destinies, the horrifying game of chance, double lives, and past mistakes are sewed in a very tangled web.
1. Chapter 1

_As long as the soul remains, death is but the illusion of losing the material aspect of the experience. The soul knows what the mind has never known and feels what the heart has never felt. It longs to feel complete and will quietly guide the mind and the heart towards what it desires. Restless it will wonder through many worlds and eras in search of eternal peace._

* * *

**Onyx**

The night started as usual. They were to steal yet another treasure - a mirror from a well-guarded fortress. We had settled down into a cave shed by a mountain and at the foot of it, a seemingly endless forest of bamboo stretched towards the last rays of light.

We had enough time that evening to rest and feed... so at nightfall they left. I wasn't 'fit' for fighting or long-distance running. I could operate fast and smooth, sneak around, and avoid traps, but that alone was simply not enough to guarantee I would return alive. This was the first rule, always return. They had both agreed with this long before our paths crossed. A treasure could be stolen more than once, but life could only be lived once and that made it more precious than anything else. It was how Kuronue convinced me to stay back and wait for them one more time..._ 'You'll get it, no doubt, but what if you don't make it back?'_

And so, I eventually agreed to be left behind once more. Perhaps after fifty years, I should have been used to waiting in silence. However, that one time I simply couldn't sit patiently and watch the stars like any other night. There was a tingling running down my spine to the tip of my tail warning me that something was not right.

There is no word strong enough to even come close to describing the pain I felt to see only one of them returning…

"...Where's Kuronue?"

"...I've got the treasure."

"Damn the treasure! Why isn't he with you?"

"He'll catch up, he's probably not far behind!"

…and a lie won't make it any better. Telepathy was never necessary, I could say when he did not mean the words he said. First of all, Youko never spoke chances, probabilities, and uncertainties. He found no need to focus on them as they were as true as they were false, most of the time. Then, there was his voice... It was different, no longer bold and imposing. His eyes avoided mine. Never before had I seen his shoulders low as he sat at the entrance of the cave, almost like a tired guardian of the temporary layer. The gold-framed mirror had ended up carelessly thrown inside.

Suddenly, I found there was no need for words and telepathy was only going to confirm my darkest fear. For more than fifty years, I had come to know both of them... and from Youko's long sigh, I knew Kuronue _was_ far behind. He was so far it was uncertain if he would ever 'catch up'. Or perhaps, it was only my imagination desperately biting into the illusion, tightening its claws around the smoke of this dream... Perhaps it was self-understood and I was running away from the truth...

As my anger bloomed like a vampire rose attached to the heart, it began consuming me… Food was tasteless, the night sleepless, the unavoidable naps of exhaustion - dreamless and restless. A bamboo forest grew on the inside of my eyelids, bloodstained, shallow, and bathed in a milky fog. The sun was burning my eyes; the moon, chilling my blood with excitement and terror – it was clear as it could be. He was _dead_, though I was still waiting for him. It was as if I was expecting his ghost to materialize right in front of me and mercifully take my reason away, dragging me, drowning me, into an ocean of possibilities… or perhaps, into madness.

I heard him calling my name, or so it seemed. A second later, reason warned me it was Youko's voice trying to grab my attention. I hummed questioningly, meaning to ask for the reason of this.

"We need to move…"

Slowly I rose to my feet, silently watching the ghostly rays of the evening sun trembling between the thin, long shadows of the bamboo. I nodded.

"He's not 'catching up'…"

I used his words without any intention of hurting him. Still, without seeing his face, I knew I had just pushed the dagger deeper into the wound... And yet, he said nothing. When I dared face him, his head was turned, golden eyes much colder than I ever remembered. He was staring off into the distance, apparently absent-minded. A warm breeze was playing around, as if the forest was trying to give us some comfort, but there was death in the air. The scent of days old blood, mud, and crushed bamboo...

I held my tongue before spitting another sharp word, unintentionally defensive. Going inside, I took my cape. Obviously not the same from half a century ago, though it resembled the one I stole just seconds before falling into the trap. Long and majestic, the inside coated with a thin layer of soft fur and a large collar of black and dark grey fur. It tickled the back of my neck as I threw my black wavy mane over it. Youko first called it that way… Laughing at how he found me, tangled in their trap, nicknaming me 'kitten'… with a lion's mane in black.

I used to be proud of this. I had stolen food and clean water from two thieves. Three nights in a row, I had snuck passed plants ten times my size with thorns longer than my palms, flowers with wide open mouths and three rows of teeth! All that, with an empty, growling stomach and blurred vision. I was no older than ten, still wearing the collar labeling me as a runaway slave. My first reaction was to hiss and spit, to kick and scream until I could no longer move - I was determined to not let the bandits anywhere near me, but sleep caught me eventually.

"Where are you going?" his voice was cold and angry, but not at me. He sounded tired, so tired one could have thought he had been fighting off an entire army for days to no end.

"Out." I swear that I didn't mean for it to sound that cold.

"Don't."

"Won't take long." I insisted as he turned his back on me and I took a step towards the cave.

"How long?"

"You tell me."

"Sunset. I'm leaving."

I nodded. He would never leave without me, especially not after… well, that. However, I never disrespected his decisions - if not for anything else, he had saved my life the moment he set the cape as bait and camouflaged the trap so I won't be able to see it. He had given me a chance to life...

With the reluctant decision taken, I turned my back to his and left, feeling his eyes turning to look after me. There was only one thing on my mind... If Kuronue was dead, I had one more thing to do before leaving.

* * *

**Silver**

_Finally, my time came... After everyone around me had died, it was my time to go,_ I thought to myself as I ran. How pathetic! No, I won't die just yet! Not when I still have the energy for one more trick.

Normally, I wouldn't use anything unless I knew exactly what it was and how it worked. Only now, I was forced by the circumstances. As I heard the hunters behind me coming even closer, I couldn't help a smirk.

Gathering my energy and reviewing the information bits I had caught over the centuries, I projected my soul out of my body just seconds before the blast of energy reached my physical tail and traveled towards the human world.

It had never caught my interest before... I had grown bored of the Demon world and the Spirit world didn't succeed in holding my interest for much longer, but I had never in all my life thought about the Human world. I had heard enough to consider it _pathetic_. It was a place where weaknesses and tolerance overpowered instinct and wisdom. Where power was regarded as something the masses should never reach and manipulated by the few that were wealthy and influential - _their_ definition for power.

However, this peaceful, ignorant ambience was going to be perfect for my recovery, while my apparent death in the Spirit World was going to offer me the time I needed for this. As I easily nested inside the unborn child of a human couple, I estimated I would need no more than ten years to access the demon energy, which will be from this moment on, locked inside.

As soon as my soul was accepted by that of the child, a little boy, I was amazed to find he had some energy as well. Hundreds of times weaker than mine, but _he did_! Perhaps, there was a small chance that I had underestimated the potential of humans. For the first time, I was questioning my decision to ignore a monk, a demon who intended on spending about a decade in this world.

_"They have amazing potential!" he said. "The energy flow is unique and theoretically could support demon energy as well without the flesh being torn to bits, as it was generally thought. Maybe with the proper training, a hybrid or half-breed could even surpass a demon in energy level and possibly win a one-to-one fight."_

_"I am not interested in such nonsense." I had wrongly stopped him. "Do you have what I asked for?"_

_"Yes... yes, I do, of course. But tell me, where is that portal?"_

As soon as the monk had given me the plans of a fortress, I directed him to a portal between Demon world and Human world. That was the last I've heard of him, but minutes after my taking over an unborn human, I wished to contact that demon again. I had no idea if he was even alive anymore, but he was right with one of his theories - humans were capable of standing demon energy.

Risking this much was "thrilling"... I had barely any idea of what was going to happen and it was too soon to predict or plan anything ahead. So for now, I had but to hope this child was going to be strong enough to help me recover my energy. Even if I had to train him, even if I did not know his limits, he was my only chance left...

* * *

**Onyx**

I was supposed to return before dark, but I could not leave just yet. I had to find it. The scene of the massacre was still visible - there was blood all around and just thinking of what had happened made my stomach turn. How disgusting, how shameful... to die this way and not be avenged. The least I could do was find the most important thing for him and prevent it from falling into the filthy hands of one of the murderers. Hopefully, it was somewhere around the place where they ...met.

Eventually, I caught sight of a bloody sparkle reflecting the last ray of sunlight, like his eyes did the last time I saw him... I bent down and picked it up. What a hypocrisy! The damned pendant was _intact_! Not a scratch, not a stain, not anything! Its chain was broken, yes, but Kuronue had changed it a few years ago. It wouldn't be the first time it broke.

Slipping it into my glove, I felt the metal cold against my skin and tightened my fist protectively. _Desperately_... As if, somehow, I would be able to bring him back. But as the shadows were taking over the forest and a few bamboo leaves fell, I felt pain burning in my chest. I felt it suddenly, as if exploding in my back and burning its way inside as my breathing proved useless. Something was taken out of me, leaving nothing but the unbearable pain. My head was pounding in confusion. I think I heard my name from the distance...

The ground was cold, still covered in dried blood. I tightened my fist on the pendant even more, though there was no way I could be sure of it. A familiar energy covered me and I think I saw white through my blurred vision... and caught the scent of roses...

* * *

**Silver**

Educating the child was easy. He soon realized he was different and asked me to explain since I was his 'imaginary friend' or that 'voice' inside his head... Funny way to think of it! I found he had a curiosity for anything, not only plants or me as a demon, but also math, word games, and chess. I never was the kind to deal with children, but this one matured very fast - and besides, we were _stuck_ together.

I couldn't help thinking this was a form of captivity. The kid was seven and he could barely grow a mushroom! Or grass! On fertile grounds, in humid, black soil he could barely grow some of the most spontaneous, undeveloped plants. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, he began growing attached to the woman, the one who birthed him - his human mother.

After an accident, he kept thinking he was to blame... Losing his balance, he nearly fell off a chair and the woman caught him on her arms. Some plates fell in the process. It was unavoidable, her arms were cut by the broken pieces of plates. What I did not understand was how in the name of the universe did Shuichi arrive at the conclusion that he was alike to those mother-devouring demons?! He bore little resemblance to _any_ kind of demon, but he had yet to meet some of these beasts he was comparing to himself to understand this. He was stubborn enough to keep his morality and his own interpretation of good and evil, no matter how hard I've tried to convince him to throw it all away. Now, I did not tell him to become a ruthless killer or thief, but I wanted him to understand what humans called the principle of relativity.

From where I came, such matters of morality were of too little importance. In this world, even if no one really understood either good or evil, people seemed eager to claim otherwise in a desperate attempt to sort things out into a black and white view of the world. And Shuichi was buying it, much to my disappointment. It wasn't until he met with another demon that he began to understand what I've been trying to tell him for years.

This encounter was not of the happiest, but it had helped him mature faster. A notorious criminal with an implanted Jagan Eye, thought Shuichi, or us both, to be on the side of a demon haunting the city. By the time he realized his assumption was wrong, Shuichi had managed to wound him enough for the demon to pass out due to blood loss. Though I tried to talk him out of it, Shuichi still decided to take the demon to his own home while questioning me about medicinal herbs. In the end, it proved the demon remembered that act of kindness and returned it through loyalty. Such outcomes were rare… But there was also a less beneficial consequence.

Roughly a year after the incident, the same demon contacted us again. This time, although obviously a loner, the demon was seeking partnership and seemed to have changed his main goal. If before he claimed to be looking for a Koorime, this time he was looking for three so-called Artifacts of Darkness. He needed me to steal the Forlorn Hope Mirror. And another demon, strong, but arrogant and simple-minded, to steal the Orb of Baast. Along with the Sword of Shadows, Hiei wanted to create himself an army of monsters and control the human world. True, I talked Shuichi into accepting this by making the mistake of explaining to him about the Forlorn Hope and its powers. But, I will admit, the thought of stealing something after fifteen years, seemed like a good idea.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes, I just killed my OC in the first chapter. Yes, you are going to hear of her again. Yes, the story begins in the past, then time skips to the beginning of the series. _

_"Mandala" is going to be a rewrite of Yu Yu Hakusho, following the main course of events and possibly altering the plot a little bit towards the end. The gang are no longer the main characters, but they will have their own point of view later in the story (except for Kuwabara, whose perspective will merge with Yusuke's). The story will follow Kurama, Kuronue and my OC (whose name you will find later). It begins when the three main characters die or are believed to have died and will continue with their search for each other. Also, some other minor characters from the series (like Kaito) will play a more significant role in the following chapters. _

_Edit:_

_The story is being corrected by the beta readers **Aki0Storyteller0 **and **Eat4Fun**, simplified and detailed following the suggestions of **Eat4Fun**_ _and __**tigerowl**. Expect some POV's to be cut out or merged with others. Also, new scenes may make their way into the story, filling in gaps. _

_Any suggestions or critiques are welcome and will be considered. Please review and/or message me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby**

The Demon world can be hostile at its surface, but it is the definition of hell in the underground. For how long I've been imprisoned, I am unsure. All I know is the guards of the fortress in the South had sold me at some point to the Shadows of the Sands. I knew too little before of who the Shadows were or how they dealt with prisoners.

The only reason why I knew I had been sold was that I had managed to wake up while they were transporting me. My energy had been locked inside. I was tied up and thrown in a cage along with another few demons. One of them began to stink of death – it was probably what woke me from the high. The Shadows were known for their use of drugs, poisons, and venoms – I had no idea what I was on. For a few hours, I watched the endless dunes of sand stretch all around. The sun was frying my back and my eyes. As soon as we descended into some hidden tunnel carved in the rocky terrain underneath the desert, I thought I had gone blind. It was the sound of the horses and the wooden wheels of the cage that alarmed me that we were somewhere else – we were in the underground, where I would remain for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do we have here…? Hm. That one's _dead_. Feed him to the snakes." There were many voices all around, but this one sounded the closest.

"What about these three?"

"That one's _useless_, he's dying. Take the lizard to the third floor."

"Yes, sir!"

I felt and heard the dead and the other two being dragged out of the cage. I had no idea how many were there, but they seemed organized.

"What about the bat? What do we do with him?"

It was when someone kicked me on my back, probably so he could see my face. I remember I was keeping my eyes closed because the light bothered me, even if it was only coming from torches on the walls.

"This one's valuable. See that he's alive during the questioning."

The next moment of lucidity happened in a different setting. I was already chained to the wall in a cell. The chain was too short for me to reach the bars and look around. I had lost all sense of time I might have had before. All I knew were the fine lines of red, yellow, orange, and brown on the walls seemed to be vibrating to some unheard music. At that point, I was certain I was going to lose my sanity there… wherever that was. And the worst part was… _I was on my own_. Youko probably thought me dead, the same like the rest of the world.

As my senses began to return, I felt nothing but pain. I was wondering if a few ribs and my legs were broken or just _about_ to break. My vital organs felt as if I had a giant stomping over me, and the only taste in my mouth was that of my own blood. I could not feel my wings or one of my arms – my mind was still trying to remember which way was right and which was left. Then, I noticed something in a corner… A plant with blood red flowers, all dead except for one that was about to bloom. It seemed strangely familiar, but I could not remember any details about it.

Ah, but when it popped open and bloomed like a monstrous poppy, it made sure I won't be remembering anything. Its pollen made me numb again, and my mind was spinning in shapes and colors I was not capable of understanding.

* * *

**Emerald**

Sometimes I felt like my life had been _cursed_ from the very moment Youko had took refuge into my body. His energy has forced mine to grow as well, which attracted the interest of other demons who had ended up in the human world one way or another. I was lucky that the Spirit World had this one protected with a barrier so those that made it through were generally weak. It did not mean they were easy to defeat, but it meant they were not strong enough to end my life.

But from a certain point of view, I felt dead. After a classmate who was infatuated with me was about to be murdered by a demon, I had finally understood that I could not have any kind of human interaction. The closer someone got to me as a person, the closer to Youko, demons, and all kinds of dangers they came. I could not live with the blood of an innocent on my hands. For my mother, it was already too late because we were close, and I felt strongly for her. Although, for anyone else, it was not. I had to keep my distance out of love for life itself and the fragility of the human race.

Still, I could not do that for too long. When my mother fell ill, I promised myself to do anything possible to make sure she was going to live a long and happy life. I couldn't help but feel it was partially my fault… Some claim emotions can influence a person's health as well as their own thoughts. Perhaps I was too cold to her, perhaps I had let myself carried away by Youko's claims of superiority, _perhaps I had hurt her_, and she has been hiding her pains from me, thinking I would not care. How I wished to know her thoughts! _I cared_. I _still_ care. It was horrible and painful to see her laid down in a hospital bed. It hurt to see her too weak to hold a glass of water. So the moment Hiei contacted me again, and Youko told me what he had heard about the artifacts, I knew I had a chance to save her… and I was willing to pay the price.

At the meeting place, I came face to face with the third member of our partnership. He was doubting me.

"You're _kidding_ me, right? I heard boogieman stories about Youko and this red-haired princess _ain't_ it! Come on, Hiei; this _can't_ be Kurama!" he laughed.

"If you are so _sure_ of yourself, why don't you fight him and see!"

Thankfully, by then, I had mastered the Rose Whip, a basic and low-energy attack which could be very well used for defense. Slicing a couple of trees in one elegant move was enough to convince the demon of my identity, which was partially true. In fact, my human identity overlapped that of Youko. The advantage was that I could easily intimidate the low-class apparitions this way; the disadvantage was that... I _will_, sooner or later, draw the attention of someone stronger, a high-class which might be the end of both of us.

From one point of view, the idea of death was not so repulsing to me. Even if Youko kept protesting every time I thought about it, I still imagined thousands of ways to end my own life. I did not want to live in his shadow… He was a murderer and a thief, without honor or moral values. To me, this was reason enough for one to desire death. I believed my end was near so I thought about it carefully. I wanted a confession, though I was not the religious type. I also wanted to apologize to someone.

So there I was at the hospital, only hours before meeting with the other two. First, I went to visit my mother who seemed to be feeling a little bit better. The doctors gave me hope; they were speaking of a possible recovery. I only had to make sure she would recover fully before any complications showed up. After a few words, I held her hand until she fell asleep, then asked for permission to visit another patient. I managed to talk my way around this, since visiting hours were over, so a nurse told me where one of my school mates was.

From what I was told, it seemed she had fainted on the street after classes. Because she was an orphan and often bullied, I figured not many would come to visit her, if any at all, so I decided it would be a good idea. If the countdown was about to start for me, I wanted to believe at least one other person than my mother would remember me with a smile. The truth was, I felt _horrible_. Not because of what I've done, but because of what I _could_ have done, but chose not to do. By keeping my distance from everyone, I did not intervene when I saw her bruises and cuts. I was but a bystander without a face, a no-name like so many others pretending not to see her at all.

* * *

**Sapphire**

Ever since I can remember, I never really had a say in anything happening. Being an orphan, I chose to hold my tongue every time something happened. I found that bruises healed faster if I put water on them and switching from cold to hot helped soothe the pain. Food was not that much of a problem either; I was used to my stomach growling and I knew every now and then, one of the women working in the kitchen would give me something to eat after lunch - doing the dishes in return didn't really bother me. After all... I had nothing better to do. The others didn't accept me; they knew of the sign on my back and called me names because of it.

Thankfully, the time came for me to go to school. Things didn't change much; I was still an outcast, but at least from that moment on, I had something to do. As soon as I could read, I began studying the way society worked - or _should_. It was plain obvious things were not done by the book. Somehow, the violence and neglect seemed much too familiar... everything had become a form of reality for me, an apparently permanent situation. But at the same time, I knew one day, at the right moment, I will taste the freedom for which I longed.

Two days ago though, my lifestyle got to me. With my head in the clouds of idealism and my stomach empty, I felt the world spinning and woke up on the asphalt. Although I kept saying I was feeling fine, I was taken to the hospital where I would remain for another three to five days for investigations. Not really popular and very much alone, I would have never expected someone to visit; so when the nurse announced I had a visitor, I didn't know what to believe. I was glad somebody remembered me and cared enough to come see how I felt, but I was reluctant to having anyone this close, thinking of the abusers and bullies that sometimes posed as having good intentions.

As soon as he walked through the door, I recognized him as one of the students from school and a year older than me. It would have been difficult to mistake him for someone else with that long, red hair and those bright green eyes. Something about him calmed me. His presence just let me know in some unspoken way that he was not there to make me feel bad about anything.

"Hello, Alice. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it's alright. Hello." I smiled, not sure of what I was supposed to say. I couldn't remember the last time we had talked outside of school.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His eyes seemed worried, but at the same time I felt him a bit distant. This puzzled me for a moment. He had no obligation of being here, right?

"I'm alright."

"I heard you fainted..."

"Yes, that's what I was told. I don't remember it very clearly, though."

"I see... Have you hit your head?"

"No…" I took a moment to remember the course of events. I was walking home from school. No major events had happened that day, except somebody had stolen my lunch money, but I was used to skipping lunch. I was thinking of helping in the kitchen for a little something as soon as I got 'home' when suddenly, I felt dizzy… "I don't think so." I finally answered.

"You should be more careful. You're lucky you have nothing broken."

"It's nothing serious, really. Don't worry," I said with a smile, laying in the white-covered bed. I didn't want to burden him in any way. I'm sure he had his own problems, so reassuring him that I felt well seemed like a good idea.

"Still, be careful. If you need anything, please tell me. I will gladly help."

"Thank you... I'll tell you if I do."

For the first time in years, someone seemed worried about me… and there was something so nice about it. His presence there seemed to be giving off some warm energy I could not see, but I could definitely feel it. The longer he stayed, the stronger it felt – familiar in some strange way, as if part of me was recognizing part of him. How odd...

* * *

**Silver**

Eventually, the time came for Shuichi to finally steal something. Because of my name being associated with him, he was expected to lead the group, which meant I had to direct his every move. It was especially difficult to move in such a small body – he was much shorter than me and I felt _cramped_ into some shrinking second skin. Then, there were certain setback like his much slower reflexes and not very sharp senses. Of course, none of these was his fault. It was simply a matter of species and genetics, but I still tried to avoid thinking about this matter altogether. I would hate to give him another excuse to blabber incoherent reasons for which he didn't 'deserve' to be alive.

As he met with the other two, I was expecting to feel proud or at least some rush of excitement and adrenaline. I expected to feel something that would remind me of long lost days… I felt none of that. Instead, his mind was consumed by worry for his mother and guilt. He was feeling the burden of sin even before committing it.

However, his determination to help that human woman was strong enough to keep him focused… more or less. Every now and then I had to remind him that Hiei was a telepath, so he had to listen carefully to what I was saying. He had to trust me on a more intimate level because I was not going to bark instructions into his mind. I could not risk any loud or repetitive ideas. The thoughts had to be of the _subtle_ kind, those that are often confused for impulses or instincts, especially by humans.

As for the other two… If I could, I would have killed Gouki right then and there. He was wasting precious time killing guards for his own amusement. I knew another reckless idiot once who wasted time and forced his luck, but he wasn't _half_ as much of a moron as this mountain of flesh.

"Alright, Gouki. That's enough!" Hiei demanded. From what I could tell, Hiei hated being associated with him as much as I did. Whatever his reasons for this partnership, he seemed to be regretting it.

Gouki had a file with every small stealth or crime he had ever committed - _unacceptable_. If it was my choice, I would have rather gone alone than have this incompetent stumble around. Gouki's presence annoyed me. He was clearly lacking a brain and working with him was an _insult_. I even risked having Shuichi hint my silent exasperation as soon as Hiei gave him the chance.

"Yes. Our time runs short." Shuichi agreed and although the phrase was much more neutral than what I would have said, it seemed to have reached its target. After the sirens had been running for almost a full minute and probably over half of the Spirit world knew of the theft, we were finally leaving.

A thought shot through my mind as we were running and I was able to hear myself thinking it loud enough for both Shuichi and Hiei to acknowledge it. How ironic. Centuries ago, it was a _mirror_ that ended it all. Now, Shuichi's first stealth would be yet another mirror.

* * *

**Hematite**

Like the half-brained idiot he was, Gouki had managed to screw up as soon as he took the Orb. The alarm began to call and guards were showing up from all around. I had barely any time to admire the beauty of this so-called Sword of Darkness. We had to hurry up and leave the palace as soon as possible.

Of course, Kurama – as he called himself, though I began doubting that was his _real_ identity – was the first to move towards the exit. Gouki on the other hand was an _embarrassment_. As much as I would have enjoyed dissecting a few apparitions, we had no time for that.

"That's enough!" I called after him in despair. Useless prick. He was risking the entire mission for his own amusement. I should have decapitated him and take the Orb as _my own_.

"Yes. Our time runs short." Kurama seemed cold, but not really like I would expect from a supposedly legendary bandit.

"Heh. Fine." Finally, the moron was following. I only kept an eye on him because he was carrying the Orb. If anything should happen, I shall take the artifact and leave him behind. Koenma's fools would have actually done me a _favor_ to kill him.

"How nice. They sent us company!" he laughed. Of course, only Gouki could laugh in front of a continuously closing circle of soldiers.

"You better not drop it!" I warned him as I cut my way through them. None was strong enough to stand a chance in front of me, but they were many and that gave them an advantage. A _slight_ one.

"You're kidding!" he continued to take it all as a joke. Gouki was moving much too slowly, taking the time to crush skulls and break necks. How _primitive_. Maybe I should get rid of him, once we would be back in that filthy Human world.

Kurama and I had no problem slicing through a couple of lower C and D class. Yet, something I caught by mistake managed to alarm me for a short second. I heard the telepathic voice of someone else mumbling something about a mirror. Were we being followed?! I could not sense anything of that sort. Was he having second thoughts? But we were all advancing rapidly. Kurama seemed determined, to say the least. Whose thoughts had I caught? What did he intend to do with that mirror? I had to be careful with him… He was hiding something that could intervene with my plans, and I did not like the thought.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_The story is being corrected by the beta readers **Aki0Storyteller0** and **Eat4Fun**; simplified and detailed following the suggestions of **Eat4Fun **and **tigerowl**. Expect some POV's to be cut out or merges with others. Also, new scenes may be making their way into the story, filling in gaps._

_Any suggestions or critiques are welcome and will be considered. Please review and/or message me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald**

Guilty. It was how I felt, it was how I pleaded day and night before my own consciousness. Guilty of murder, theft, and deception. Lying in my bed, I could no longer find sleep. The food had lost its taste long ago. It was merely sustaining my life, as I knew dying now would be foolish. No... Youko rejected the very thought of death long before I had the chance to turn it into an intention. He had been against it from the start, but after I proved to both of us I had the determination to do it, he grew almost paranoid about it. But I deserved it…

How many times had I stood back, watching that orphan girl being pushed around...? And how many lives had I taken for the sake of my own…? Most importantly and most terrifyingly, will I ever be able to repay Yusuke for what he's done...? Selflessly, he threw his life on a tray just so I could have the chance to save my mother and remain alive. It was also so she won't mourn over my grave. What had caused that impulse? He knew nothing of me; nothing but what I had told him of Youko seeking refuge inside my body, which was only another reason for him to arrest me or let me die. Of what use was I to any of the worlds, anyway? Perhaps if I hadn't confessed some of what still burdens me to him, he wouldn't have done that…

Sunday night and I was incapable of sleep. Tomorrow I had to return to school, if it already wasn't tomorrow. I was afraid to turn and look at the clock hanging from my wall. Bats in the attic and outside on the streets were hunting for moths and other insects. I could hear their wings flapping… For a moment, I tried to focus on that. Youko had a partner once, a bat demon...

Ah, but he wouldn't tell me any more of that! The sharp headache washing over my brain in waves was the confirmation of my guess. He was in no mood of talking memories with me. Slowly, I sat up at the edge of my bed and watched my own shadow as it rose and fell with my breathing, mimicking life on the carpet. I rested my chin on my hands and breathed in the familiarity of my room. It was said this kind of 'grounding' could ease anxiety… so I closed my eyes and inhaled. A couple of old, stuffed toys, still in great condition, as if bought just a couple of days ago... Pens, pencils, coal, and ink... an eraser and an open book on my desk... clean clothes, clean shoes, and a clean schoolbag. I tried to focus on all the materials around me, turning my attention from one to another - cotton, wood, leather, plastic - all in hope to find some peaceful feeling of safety, a confirmation of me belonging in this place...

The silver tongues of the clock reflected the last rays of moonlight. It was nearly four in the morning and as tired as I was, I knew I had lost any chance to rest. Standing up quietly, I moved to the bathroom. Might as well use the time to shower, dry my hair, and start the week early. If not for anything else, the water running over my head would relax me, at least for a short while, and I may be able to clean my mind.

I left my clothes folded ready to be washed in the laundry basket. Was Alice out of the hospital? My mother was home since two days ago. As soon as I felt water on my body, I was reminded about the night before, of the sword Hiei stole having cut through my stomach. The wound has not closed yet and the slight burning sensation was going to prevent me from relaxing. I closed my eyes… I could take the blow thanks to Youko's energy, but Yusuke could have been easily killed. Still, I was far from repaying him from his selfless act. And then, there was Kaito... my self-proclaimed rival, taking any possible chance to score higher than I. He was probably already celebrating his progress during this one week and a half in which I've been skipping classes.

A long, heavy sigh escaped me through the warm rain... Why was I so tired...? Tired of lying to my mother, tired of avoiding making any friends, tired of making up excuses and scenarios, tired of hiding, tired of fighting, tired of always competing with someone over something... For once, I wanted to know what freedom felt like... because even though Youko considered himself the prisoner, I was far from being free myself. I was left to carry the burden of his name and his powers, living a double life. All of this game between the merciless stealing criminal and the student. This entire struggle was draining me of my last bit of energy.

* * *

**Sapphire**

The cry of a newcomer echoing through the empty halls woke me. Half passed four in the morning, the clock on the wall showed as I slowly sat up in my bed. My head was reaching the ceiling, my bed the top of three, and I felt the cold surface on my scalp. Outside it was pouring, the wind slowly and gently played between the branches of the old oak in the front yard, its tips knocking at the window.

I must have been the only one awake this early... but I knew for certain, by the way my eyes moved, easily, effortlessly, and by the lightness of my eyelids, sleep had left me for good. I saw the sky towards the East turn the darkest shade of navy, only one tone lighter than the deepest black but enough to announce the upcoming light of dawn.

Today, I was returning to school... It was the beginning of a new week. Sneaking out of my bed, I felt the cold metal bars and the steps leading me down until I reached cement instead. Slowly, I moved like a ghost, walking past the bunked beds of sleeping teenage girls or children sharing the same small bed between two, not making a single sound. My eyes were burning with the forbidden weakness again and my vision blurred as I set my feet on each stair...

My heart was aching, if I had one, because all I felt was pain and a strange feeling of emptiness. The rain welcomed me. My feet recognized the muddy grass as I breathed in the cold wind. I wished I could scream, yell as if torn in two and let out the most horrible sound of agony... Perhaps then this stone will be lifted off my chest.

Alone... I was alone... No matter where I turned, I had not one damned name to call in my dreams, I had no hand to take when I fell to my knees. I was completely and utterly alone and the worst part of all was... I was lonely. Solitude can heal, while loneliness does nothing but kill. Killing me slowly, silently, like poison in my bloodstream. Loneliness was consuming me, eating me alive, turning me inside-out, and I was too much of a coward to dare end it all.

I was longing… For what exactly, I was not sure. I wanted so desperately to taste the feeling of wholeness, that feeling of belonging and grounding. I wanted to feel accepted and needed in a world in which I had my own place and my mere existence played a role. Instead, all I ever felt was the opposite. I could never feel right here, because I did not belong here. I was insignificant… I was of no importance to anything or anyone. I was invisible unless someone decided to remind me my place was not here. I was nobody…

Rain was pouring down on me, washing away my tears, as my throat cried in pain and my chest begged for one more breath. Slowly but surely, I let the storm enfold me in its icy arms, forcing the pain back inside... A new day was coming, a new show was starting, and I had to prepare myself...

As the sky was painted in the shades of the ocean's depths, I wished it would swallow me, drown me into numbness, and turn me into nothingness.

* * *

**Ruby**

Making a clear distinction between what exactly happened in reality and what was only in my head was impossible. Women that I've never seen before, wrapped in transparent veils came and danced their way around me. I was promised gold and jewels, as much as I could carry. Gods were invoked by priests and monks to clear my mind and help me see the path. But in the end, they all wanted the same thing… Details about Youko. Children, looking so alike to Kagura it frightened me, were murdered in front of me when I refused to talk. One of the torturers tried to feed me the heart of a young cat demon. They talked on and on about one of their kind who had already murdered the child. They brought me a body with a missing heart and said it was my doing, indirectly, for helping a slave survive. Skeletons danced with my blades in their hands, as if in some ritual. Every time the colors and shapes begin to morph into images, I was faced with the most bizarre encounters.

Until, one day… I woke up in the frozen night of the desert, attacked by insects and hawks. I was being eaten alive by death's minions. After I had assured them I was not dead yet, I laid back and watched the sky… There was death in the air, but at least I was outside. Desperate, I began to panic. If this was another illusion, I didn't want to wake up. I was afraid, I was _terrified_ by the thought of waking up in that cell once again. Snakes were hissing a few meters away, slowly enclosing the circle with their synchronized dance.

Suddenly, as the wind blew sand over my stinging wounds, I heard the chanting of bells. It was a specific one, made only by rings of metal placed in a certain order; a sound that some believed to be able of purifying whoever was listening to it. The real monks who did not collaborate with the Shadows were often announced by this sound… Perhaps Death was going to disguise itself as a monk for me, though I would have rather been taken away by a beautiful gypsy in a transparent veil.

The monk's shadow covered me. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to glance at my final illusion.

"Be assured, bat, I am no illusion. I am not here to take your life, either. But you may wish for death when the body will start craving the hallucinogenic."

_A telepath…?_ I thought, unable to move my jaws. My throat was too dry to form a sound. All I could do was breathe out the hot air of the desert.

"I had been called by many names, but none as well-known as your partner. I believe the King of Thieves may be turning to me in a couple of years… and when that happens, I will need something to offer in order to tie his loyalty to me. For that reason, consider yourself blessed, bat."

My mind was spinning with questions. Who was this monk? How did he know Youko? Why did he want his loyalty? What did he intend to do? But as I found, answers were going to come slowly as the days passed. At first, he had set camp right there, in the middle of a vast and dry nowhere. In a few nights, we began heading North towards the mountains.

* * *

**Emerald**

Checking the bandage again, just to make sure it would not leak any blood in case I'd make a wrong move and cause the wound to bleed, I put on my uniform and verified my bag. The books, the notes, the pens, everything was there... Even so, I felt like I was forgetting something, so I looked around. I had left breakfast ready for my mother, along with a note and some fresh roses in her favorite vase. Then, I washed the dishes I used and left the bathroom clean as well. I had organized my room... My uniform was clean, and my bag I had already checked.

Sighing, I asked Youko. Perhaps he would know... _'You worry too much. Everything is done as usual. It's just the routine, making you feel like you haven't done something when in fact you had, only without thinking of it.'_ The answer seemed to make sense, so I locked the door and went on my way. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly, making the small drops of water on the leaves of the trees and on the petals of some wild flowers to look more alike to crystals than water.

The streets were slowly coming to life. Cars were rushing by, heels were clicking on the sidewalks, shops were turning the 'closed' sign around, announcing they were now 'open', children were splashing in puddles, enjoying the warm morning and the fresh air... All my grim thoughts seemed to fade away in front of the show.

Walking into a cafe, I took myself one to go. However... There was one other customer, seated at a table in the far corner by the window. Something about his light-colored skin and well-shaped bones gave him the allure of a Greek statue, only thinner and leaner with his cheeks hollow and his eyes slightly sunken into his head. He was looking down at something in his hand and had his hair tied back into a sleek pony tail. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie and white shirt, and perhaps I was going insane, but there was something I couldn't tell exactly; something that made the image of a bamboo plant potted between glass beads look so _horrible_ behind this stranger's back…

Turning to leave, I felt the stranger's eyes on me as my blood ran cold and the fine hairs on my back and arms stood up. It was not the sense of danger that alarmed me, but the most peculiar feeling of familiarity that sent a shock through my brain. Haven't I seen him before...?

* * *

**Sapphire**

After a cold, rushed shower, I trembled as I put my uniform on and dried my hair as fast as humanly possible. The water was freezing and the room was not very different from outside. The only slight advantage was the still air. Wind would have made me feel colder than I already did. There wasn't much in my bag, which I kind of stole from an older girl, who was forced to leave before the age of 18 due to overcrowding... I had one pen and two notebooks, along with a few books burrowed from the library for the school year. I had a water bottle until a few weeks ago, but the scent of reused plastic made it impossible to use anymore, so I decided I will simply drink from my hands.

Leaving the building was a relief, even if only for a couple of hours. There was a rumor that a cafe near school was looking for a new employee and I wanted to try my luck. It was why I left nearly one hour early to stop by and ask if the offer was still standing.

Checking the name of the cafe, Morning Star, I walked inside and nearly bumped into another who was just leaving. Instinctively, I let my eyes focus on the floor and bowed my head.

"I apologize..."

"I'm sorry- Alice?" I heard the familiar voice.

"Shuichi." Looking up, I smiled brightly as if everything was alright… and in truth, everything seemed unimportant at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted, I didn't see you…"

"No, don't worry, it's fine. I'm not exactly awake yet either."

We both laughed, casually and perhaps slightly embarrassed, walking back inside together.

"I didn't know you were a coffee drinker."

"I'm not." I said, waiting for the bartender to give me his attention. "I am here for the job offer."

My colleague's eyes widened in an 'Ah, I understand' look as the man behind the bar had finally noticed me and gone inside to get a form. He brought it to me, along with a pen.

"I will need an ID and your schedule, I guess you're in school...?" he asked, sounding bored. I nodded. "Good. Ask a teacher for a recommendation, nothing fancy, just that you're serious, punctual, stuff like that. You'll learn as you go, don't worry about that."

My eyes must have been flooded with light because the man laughed. "If the boss accepts you, you will get a phone call in a few days."

"Oh. Yes, thank you." For a moment, I felt stupid… but the bartender seemed like a nice person. He was bald, in his late 20's, with large shoulders and bushy brows. From what I could see, he was smiling and joking around with every customer.

"So, you're getting a job..." Shuichi started the conversation again.

"Yes. I need some money to-..." Words stopped inside my throat, choking me, as I saw the man in the dark suit, the loner at the table in the corner. There was something almost hypnotizing about him, the idea simply washed out of my mind, like water from a leaf.

"W-well, for... um, something... for school..." I babbled, trying to figure out what was I talking about before.

"I see." How could Shuichi be so patient? I sighed as he pushed the heavy glass door open for me and we both walked out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I suppose you're going to school now, right?" To this, I nodded, once again. "Why don't we walk together then?"

* * *

**Ruby**

For ten years, I have been searching town after town, country after country, learning languages and accents and dressing accordingly. The only elements that might give me away were the lack of any kind of record, the living I made without a job and the unusual memory which still served me very, very well. With my laziness, I found there was no need for fast movements here. Humans would have been confused if they ever noticed these, so I can say I rather enjoyed the relaxation.

The only aspect ruining my vacation was my hopeless search. It seemed anywhere I turned, I found nothing but weak, low-class demons or psychic humans and no sign of my long lost partner. In the meantime, I caught word that Koenma had approved the reincarnation of a cat. Only this time, she had to bear a human body as the last of her punishment. Payoff stinks, heh..? Though I couldn't help but wonder if this cat demon happened to be the same one I once knew.

Recently though, I had come across something I thought I'd never find. Here, the parks were more alive and it seemed every flower and tree were blooming twice as beautiful. The rain was different too... It held some feeling to it, as if it was an inner scream of loneliness, so heartbreaking, it stung the heart and chilled the blood. As soon as the sun colored the sky red, I knew I had finally reached my destination.

Why exactly I had chosen a cafe for my first morning in town, I will probably never know for certain. Perhaps it has become a habit after almost a decade of pretending to be human, or perhaps it was the name that caught my attention. The Morning Star held both positive and negative meanings for humans and I loved the beauty of this duality. In fact, I can say I rather enjoyed discovering their myths and legends, their gods and their devils.

I sat in silence, waiting for my coffee to be brought to my table by some lazy, half-asleep student working to make ends meet between the school taxes, everyday life, and their family's financial situation. I had my pendant in the palm of my left hand. When I wasn't following the rays of light reflected by the stone, I was staring outside the glass wall to my right and watching the people rush by.

Eventually, I glanced towards the bar to see if my coffee was ready yet. A teenager was looking at me and –I think- past me, at the bamboo plant decorating the corner of the room. His bright green eyes seemed to be darkened by some fog of mixed emotions… but these were not his. No… If they were his emotions, he could have been able to name them, to recognize and control them. How strangely he watched me!

A cup was set in front of me.

"Sorry for the wait. Need anything else?" the only boy working at this café asked. Amusing, by the tone of his voice he must have thought us to be roughly the same age.

"Thank you, that will be all for now." I refused him.

When I looked back towards the bar, the red-haired teenager with the green eyes was talking to a dark-haired girl. Well, they both looked rather attractive and were at that age when only misery and forced maturity can stand in their way. Smiling to myself, I turned my attention to my coffee and left the pendant on the table. Just because of my experience, I held one hand over it at all times. It would be ridiculous to have it stolen, wouldn't it?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_This story is being corrected by the beta readers **Eat4Fun** and **Aki0Storyteller0**. To avoid confusion, previously published chapters had been temporarily taken down as I am rewriting the story. _

_Any suggestions or critiques are welcome and will be considered. Please review and/or message me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire**

Generally, I am uninterested in small talk. But that day and the following, I found pointless chit chat to be quite… enjoyable. I was actually looking forward to it and so, taking the longer route past the Morning Star café became a habit of mine. It seemed to be in Shuichi's way and we had about fifteen minutes to make conversation just for the sake of speaking until we reached the school.

I saw him during breaks sometimes, but we didn't walk up to each other during the day, mostly because I used the time to do some quick homework. At lunch, I was too embarrassed of my 'food' to go share a table with anyone. I noticed his schedule and I was certain he had noticed mine, but not even then did we interact more. I guess I can say I remained very much alone while he managed to keep his distance. It was easy to see he didn't want anyone knowing him or his family, so I didn't bother to ask. Still, in a way, this superficial form of passing time for fifteen minutes before school gave me the illusion of being less lonely.

But it was still an illusion, and I knew it very well. I could not call him a friend since I knew nothing more than any of his classmates, or maybe even less. On the other hand, I only revealed about myself what was already known – that I sometimes rushed through projects and homework, that I was an orphan, and that the life in the old orphanage was…"livable".

Sometimes, he would space off and I couldn't help but wonder if I was annoying him and he was distracting himself with more important matters. After all, I never did ask if I could meet him five days out of seven. I almost felt like I had been stealing fifteen minutes of his time for almost a week. Well, perhaps four. On Monday, he offered his time to me and I accepted it out of politeness and nothing more.

This morning, I gave up trying to hold the conversation. We had just met when he turned his head to stare at something or someone in the distance. I felt like I was wasting my breath. Eventually, he apologized and we continued talking about the weather, school, and my health. For some reason, he kept asking me every day if I was feeling alright. This morning, he had also asked about the job.

Five days after my application, I still haven't received any phone call. I had given them the number of the orphanage because I could not afford a phone. The thought of stealing had tempted me a few times, though I weighted the risks and the possibilities and always came to the same conclusion – it was not worth it. I stood in class and looked outside the window, thinking about the job offer at the café. My dream was shattered with every passing day.

The art teacher was talking about modernism and post-modernism as I threw a glance over her head to the clock on the wall. It was fifteen minutes before I would have to return to the gloomy building hosting the unwanted.

* * *

**Amethyst**

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… or at least, that's what people say. I happened to notice my rival has made himself a habit of arriving to school at the same time a certain girl did. They were talking small nothings – the only important thing I had caught was that she had been in the hospital at the same time his mother had. It was what caught my attention, so instead of jumping to conclusions, I decided to do some research. Unfortunately, I both loved and hated what I found.

She was one year younger than my rival and I and would have most likely competed with us for the top score in every test. Despite being an orphan, which I usually considered as lacking education and academic influence in their lives, she seemed determined to equal our scores from the year before. It was remarkable, I'll give her that…

Today was the fifth day they walked through the gate side by side. However, I was planning on leaving the institution by her side at the end of the day.

Because our last class was literature and the teacher wanted to attend a book release, she allowed us to leave ten minutes earlier. I took the time to make sure Minamino was not going to stay in the laboratory for another few hours more, then waited by the school gate for the girl. More than what I suspected to be my rival's interest, I became curious of her intelligence.

"I'm sorry," I called, trying to grab her attention. She walked out among the last and didn't turn at first. "Alice, right?"

As soon as she looked at me, I knew this girl had a good chance of becoming my own interest. Her eyes had such a strange color, varying from blue-grey to ocean-blue. With my knowledge of genetics, this could not be possible.

"Yes…? I apologize, do I know you?"

"No, not really. I'm a friend of Shuichi Minamino, we're in the same class. Kaito Yuu." I was either introducing myself as someone she could trust or having her run away and freaking out. Of course, I was hoping for the first option.

"…Nice to meet you. It seems you already know me." She eventually said.

"My pleasure. I apologize, I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you."

Her eyes still looked at me with some strange and icy curiosity. It was like I would have surprised an animal, cornered it, then extended my hand and asked that it came to me.

"It's alright. Did he say anything about me, or…?"

For a second, I panicked. What was I going to say? I already lied that we were 'friends', so he should have probably talked to his 'friend', me, about her. On the other hand, he never did!

"A little." I laughed, embarrassed by my own foolishness. "He rarely talks about others. Shuichi is probably one of the most trustworthy I know; he'd never reveal anything about anyone." Hopefully that will do.

"Yes, he does seem a little secretive… I'm not surprised to hear this."

"I thought I should meet you. I noticed you're one of the best students in your year."

"I am sorry, but I really should be going."

Was that panic I sensed? What would she be late to? Dinner?

"Oh, my bad. Are you in a rush?"

"No… I mean, kind of. If I don't catch the bus, the next one is in half an hour."

"I see. Perhaps we could spend that time in the park? Or walking to the next station," I offered, but she kept rejecting me.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should be back as soon as possible. The principle keeps track of the time when we should return and I have to be there at the right time."

How strange. I couldn't remember anything like that about orphanages, but since the matter had never interested me, I could not be sure. Eventually, I just smiled and said my goodbye, watching her as she ran after an old and filthy bus. It was overcrowded and the driver looked bored to death. He was smoking, even if there were children in the front half of the vehicle.

* * *

**Ruby**

A demon doesn't necessarily need a house and I have been sleeping outside for the most part of my life. There was a certain feeling of grounding and acceptance in sleeping under the stars, almost as if the night would get to know me and welcome me every evening. But I still looked for a place to stay. If not for anything else, I needed clean, unwrinkled clothes during the day – humans cared about that way too much. Teenagers and young adults sometimes wore ripped or wrinkled clothes, but there was a catch – it was only acceptable in certain gatherings and only for certain fabrics and clothes. I found it amusing how much they loved to lose themselves in details.

But that is a philosophy they may never hear – or at least, not from me. I never was into public speaking, reason why Youko did the talking whenever we needed. I was fine with speaking to a small group, somewhere between one and five people. In fact, I noticed humans seemed to be enjoying the way I spoke. It was not really because of the words I chose –I like to use simple words that most will understand easily- but the way I seemed so calm and relaxed, so 'laid-back', they found me one of the most sincere they've ever met. In truth, I could be sincere when the truth would benefit me…

Finding an apartment though, was not one of those situations. For the next few years, I will be Akira Oshiro, too discreet about family and personal matters to reveal anything. No bank account or records of any kind. I was going to pay a human to get me some fake papers as believable as possible, then get myself a job. Of course, it didn't have to be something to sustain me, but I needed an occupation in the eyes of society. Whenever I decided to stay somewhere, I had to blend in and appear as normal as humanly possible.

* * *

**Emerald**

Three days after the incident, my wound had finally closed. With some effort, I managed to catch up with the class after the time in which I've been skipping school. My mother was feeling alright, but I still refused to let her do anything around the house while I was home. Everything seemed to be returning to normal and it felt like the time was slowing down for me.

My routine was interrupted only by two others, but they were both more constant than I would have liked. Alice was always at Morning Star at 7:45 am, while Hiei was always at my window or on the windowsill one hour after nightfall.

Tired and numb, I allowed my thoughts to weaken me. It was why I was accepting the company of these two – though very different. They offered me an excuse to ignore Youko and my own thoughts for a little while. The girl had a talent of dragging me through apparently meaningless randomness, and every now and then, I had found myself smiling in amusement. Her mind was creating some very strange connections that did have some logic if I thought them through later through the day, but seemed completely unrelated at first. The more I talked to her, the worse I began to feel about ignoring the signs for so long.

This morning, I noticed a carefully cleaned cut on her lower lip and her right wrist bruised. I wanted to ask, but somehow I managed to stop myself once more. I was afraid she may reject me for sticking my nose into her life, and as selfish as it sounds, I couldn't afford losing out little talks. Her presence was a very welcomed break.

Today was Friday. For two days we were not going to see each other. I could only try to imagine how her life looked… A thought was bugging me whenever I thought about the old orphanage – what if one day she ends up in the hospital again because of the poor conditions there? What if I won't know about it since we have no way of contacting one another?

"_What if_ you start acting like a demon and stop caring about a human?"

I had left the window open for my nightly visitor, but forgot about it. I felt Youko's disappointment with me because I didn't sense Hiei's energy a few moments earlier and allowed him to read my mind… again.

"I apologize, I didn't realize you were here."

"Hn. I could have taken advantage of that and _you know it_."

Before I could voice a half-confident _'You wouldn't have'_, he had already picked it up from my thoughts.

"Don't bet on that. Don't live under the foolish impression that I will be forever grateful to you." He was talking about our fight about a year ago. I had wounded him while defending myself, but took him in and helped him recover after that.

I smiled bitterly. "You are right. But let me ask, why are you visiting me? It wouldn't be the first time this week you found me distracted…" _and warned me about it_, I continued for myself.

"You confuse me, that's all. You barely resemble the legendary Kurama at all – I'm starting to think you had been wasting my time."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself."

"_What do I mean?_" he repeated my words. "Your energy doesn't feel like that of a legend, you are sentimental and emphatic, you allow yourself to be caught off guard, and you claim you had no use of me when you helped me. _That_ is what I mean."

Youko was becoming more tense and angry by the second. I had been caught in the act of pretending to be him and I was thinking of coming clean, though he still didn't want to trust Hiei.

"I already told you, my human mother changed me with her care and affection. I am only staying in this world to repay her kindness."

"You lie as you breathe. We were partners before and you betrayed me. I don't want it to happen again. Don't forget that I cannot leave this damned world and we have agreed to be partners for as long as I will be stuck here."

I sighed heavily. Although we both hated the situation, I could not lie my way around the truth again. Youko had to bear with me this time.

"I heard a different voice in your thoughts." Hiei continued to throw evidence in my face, forcing me to come clean.

"…Very well." He turned his attention from the outside world to my own. "You were right to suspect Youko Kurama had not been killed," and so I began fighting Youko's migraines while narrating what he had told me about his last burglary. Naturally, I was much too young to remember how it felt to have only one soul in my body, so I had to relate on his story alone. Hiei was listening closely, his eyes never leaving mine. I had his undivided attention from the moment I accepted my defeat and agreed to reveal the truth.

* * *

**Sapphire**

As I dried the dishes and piled them in a cupboard, I couldn't stop thinking about the other's words.

_"I'm a friend of Shuichi Minamino, we're in the same class…"_

Did he really talk to this other student about me? In my panic and confusion, I didn't even remember his name. Something with K, I believe… though I couldn't think of a name that would suit him. I knew his long face and his purple eyes. He had freckles and was wearing glasses. His hair was dark and curly, carefully combed into shape. Perhaps…No.

I couldn't just ask Shuichi about a classmate, no matter how random our chit chat would become. This was something specific and I had no reason to bring it up. Besides, what could I say next? Ask what he talked to this classmate of his about me? Even if he did, I had revealed no secret or significant detail about myself to him so he couldn't have spread that kind of information.

Just imagining the awkward situation was enough to make me uncomfortable. I almost felt… watched. Turning to look behind me, I saw a small boy staring at me with frightened purple eyes. His dark curls were tangled in a messy bush, a few hanging over his eyes. He jumped when I noticed him and backed away towards the door.

"I-I-I'm sorry-!" he mumbled, sounding on the verge of tears. Usually, children were not allowed in the back of the kitchen.

Instead of scolding him, I just smiled and knelt down on the cement. "It's alright. I won't tell."

The boy looked like he was trying to say something, but ended up crying and sobbing. I had seen him throughout the past months. I heard he was nine, but he looked five at most. He was one of the few who had not been abandoned by his parents, but had been chewed and spat out by fate. He had almost a year in this godforsaken place, but he still couldn't 'fit in'. The signs on his body and face confirmed the obvious truth.

"I think I can find something for you if you're hungry."

He didn't seem to be trusting me enough to let me comfort him, so I thought about the second best thing I wanted when I was in his shoes. This time, he walked closer with small, hesitant steps. It was already night time, so I sneaked into the storage room and took some of what was portioned for tomorrow's breakfast. A sandwich may not seem like much, but when you're growing and skipping meals on a regular basis, it can really make your day…

He held it tightly, his small fingers were sinking into the bread slices. I watched him eat behind the door, then run out as if he was on an enemy's territory. And perhaps in a way, he was. At fifteen, I had yet to learn how to avoid becoming the punching bag of others. The only advantage of growing up was that there would be fewer to confront, because it was always the little ones who were mistreated.

Comparing this hierarchy to the modern and the ancient models of society, I managed to busy my mind for another short time. It was enough to keep from crying… There was always that one in every generation that was too delicate, too fragile for this environment. There was always that one who represented the slave segment of the hierarchy.

* * *

**Hematite**

It only made sense he had been trying to hide his true identity from me. And he did… It surprised me that he could control his thoughts for so long, to be honest. Perhaps Youko had instructed him- no, I was almost certain he taught his human half to hide his thoughts from me and for an amateur, he was incredibly good at it.

It made sense because it left him vulnerable. Even with demonic energy, a human remained a human – perhaps more enduring, perhaps a faster healer, but still frail and slow. Let me make it clear, I am talking about the slowness of the body. With or without Youko's influence, Kurama was more intelligent than many of his world and even more of mine. It was what he usually bet on, from what I had noticed… Now, there was one question remaining. He claimed Youko could not alter his body or take over at a favorable time, but his advice and his energy could still be of some use. I didn't know what to make of it at the moment.

"That gesture was clear insanity," I commented while thinking back on what I've just been told.

"It was a necessity." He was so calm, that for a moment I wasn't sure which one of them was speaking.

"It was deliberately accepting a form of imprisonment."

"Maybe so…" The sigh belonged to the human in front of me, of that I was certain. "But there is no way to undo this now, except perhaps… death."

"That would be foolish. Then again, it would be even more so for Youko to accept living the ridiculous lifespan of a human."

He agreed… or _they_. It was the first time I had ever come across such an individual and I was aware it may very well be the last.

_'It seemed like a good idea then…'_ I heard all of a sudden and my eyes widened in surprise. It was the telepathic voice I had heard before, mumbling something about a mirror of some kind. A smirk was tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Seemed." I repeated, "But proved to be a sentence. Ironic."

_'I wouldn't have trusted a crybaby and his weak fools to take better care of my soul.'_

"But you trusted this human with the Forlorn Hope," I continued to push my luck.

His self-control was remarkable. I had powerful demons letting out some energy, threatening and even charging at me for much less.

"I had my reasons for that and I can assure you, it was not Youko's decision to leave the group."

…So he did have some independence after all. It didn't surprise me; it was his body. Though, Youko was stronger in spirit and energy and might have been able to take control back then if he had only wished to do so.

"In fact, he thought it to be possibly my worst decision yet."

"And now? What does he think about it now?"

"Foolish. Though with some unpredicted twist, it turned out in a way in which we both agreed."

"Let me guess," I stopped him, "That fool had a death wish too?"

_'Yes.'_

"No."

I saw him frowning and I could only imagine the headache he was getting from this conversation.

"Yusuke had been dead before. He had seen his mother mourn his death. 'That fool', as you call him, would have sacrificed himself for my mother and I, all so she could live without burying her son."

"I heard."

_'That human is a very lucky fool. If the Mirror had taken his life, then his mother would have been the one who had to deal with losing a son… Twice.'_

"I can agree he had not thought it out first-" the red head tried to find the common point of our opinions.

"He never does think anything through. That idiot broke the Mirror while taking a shot in the dark."

_'Again, a lucky fool.'_

"But luckily for him, it worked."

It was tiring even for me to hear two voices at once.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_This chapter had been corrected by the beta reader **Eat4Fun**. Any suggestions or critiques are welcome and will be considered. Please review and/or PM me. _

_Attention, **SHAMAN KING** fans! **I will be releasing a collaboration story** for the Shaman King fandom written in the same style as Mandala. Also, perspectives will no longer be announced by valuables, but flowers. The story will borrow a herbal theme and even if I don't expect Kurama's fans to have too many difficulties with that, for everyone else interested, the flowers will be described in the Notes section, bellow each chapter. **More details on my profile. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sapphire**

A golden field of wheat surrounded me from all directions. I allowed its tips to tickle my open palms as I kept advancing. There had been some kind of a path somewhere behind me, but it was so far that I could no longer see it. Yet, I tried. I turned around suddenly as the acute premonition of imminent danger chilled me to the bone and tried to see the path from which I had strayed. There was nobody there, only a warm breeze… Alerted once again, I felt something pulling me down towards the ground. Enormous poppies were flowering all around, spreading their white petals while they bled. Hundreds and hundreds of white poppies were bleeding themselves red as the beautiful blue sky turned black.

I choked on a scream that stopped in my throat before I could let it out. With my senses still sharpened by panic, I looked around in confusion. The room was mostly empty, the sun was coming in through the windows and I was in my bed. My aching head reminded me not to jump while sitting up in the top of three bunked beds. It was all a dream…

Careful not to hit my head again, I let myself fall back on my thin pillow and threw an arm over my eyes to shade them from the sun. I was so tired… And it was the weekend, a time when normal teenagers with a family to support them and friends to encourage them were probably going out and enjoying life.

All week, I have been hoping for some school project that would have allowed me to visit the school during the weekend, or at least to give me something to do in order to pass time. With a sigh, I sat up –this time without bumping my head on the ceiling- and climbed down the metal ladder. Perhaps having nothing to do wasn't always such a bad thing. I could walk aimlessly around town and maybe learn new streets and shortcuts. I was not going to take the bus, just walk casually and enjoy the sun. Who said one needed a reason to go out?

* * *

**Emerald**

When I woke up the following day, the sun was already up. Judging by the shade in my room, it must have been around midday. With a sigh, I got off and did my usual routine, as if it was still morning.

Last night had been torture. First, Hiei had managed to anger Youko enough to make my head pound in pain and threats. After that, they seemed to be getting along as we talked about Yusuke, while I was standing alone with a different opinion. It was incredibly tiring to have both Youko's and my own thoughts at once, even more so when we happened to have conflicting points of view. And to top it all, Hiei had been keeping me awake until the break of dawn. He was more interested in talking to Youko and if we hadn't shared the same body, I could have probably fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. All I was capable of finding was that Hiei was rather young for an apparition, which was Youko's statement and not some sudden confession of his. The fact that he did not contradict it immediately gave it a good possibility of being true. Hiei was not the one to lie or manipulate, but on the contrary. He was very honorable, even more so than most humans.

A soft knock on my door demanded my attention.

"Yes?" I answered through the closed door. Even if I could, I never locked it.

"Shuichi?" my mother asked as she opened the door and looked inside. "Is everything alright? Are you catching a cold?"

She ignored the mess in my room. Instead of telling me to do my bed, fold my clothes and organize my desk, she was worrying about me having slept for the first half of the day.

"No, mother. I'm sorry, I just stayed up late last night." It was the truth…

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? Please don't work too hard. You are the top student in your school, Shuichi. I don't think you need to stay up at night."

"I know, but I got carried away." I smiled softly as my heart broke. I was lying to the only one that meant more than all of the three worlds to me, again. "How are you feeling today, mother? Is there anything you need?"

Usually, Saturday mornings were dedicated to the two of us going shopping for anything needed in the house, from food to cleaning supplies. It was also the day for cleaning, and I refused to let her do everything on her own.

"Don't worry about that. I went to the store around the corner for a few things."

"Mother, you could have woken me…" I tried, but it was too late. I had slept through the morning and she probably didn't even come to disturb me in my room.

"But Shuichi, you were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't just wake you." She smiled again in that comforting way in which only a mother can smile to her child. "Have you slept well? I opened the window for you."

When she mentioned it, I realized the air in my room was fresh and cool. It didn't feel like the window had been closed for over eight hours.

"Thank you, mother. Yes, I did. Have you?"

* * *

**Ruby**

After my first night in town, I happened to sense the energy of another… It was a D class demon with a very strange scent. My first thought was that he was a hybrid, but I could not tell of which races. Before dawn, I sensed him going over the rooftops of the city and towards the nearby forest.

Out of curiosity and nothing more, I traced his scent back to a certain house with an old cherry tree in the yard. Indeed, I could feel a bit of energy there as well, but not enough for me to identify who it was coming from. As far as I could tell, there were two humans living there, one of which was just falling asleep. Perhaps it was that one, a teenager, who had this demon coming over? The hybrid's scent was strong… It came from one of the windows through which I saw the teenager thrown on his messy bed, still in his school uniform.

But soon enough, something else caught my attention. Being what I am, I could always hear much better than most demons, though my sight was not as accurate. What I heard was a fight between two young adults.

"Don't you DARE disrespect me, little girl!"

"I fuckin' _hate_ you!"

"You'll come back to me, doll face! Hear me when I say, you'll come _begging_!"

"Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on me! I'd rather die than return to this hellhole!"

"What did you say?! I'll ship you back to America!"

"Just _try_! I'll tell the police everything. _Everything_!"

"You wouldn't dare…!"

"Try me!"

"Get out of my face! Go, tramp!"

"Gladly, asshole!"

…And in between insults and threats, I also caught the sound of slamming doors, breaking glass and stomping. Eventually, I saw the front door open as a blonde girl stormed out in the street.

With nothing better to do and always amused by fierce women, I decided to follow her.

* * *

**Citrine**

Money is everything. Nothing is guaranteed in this world, unless you can pay for it. It was also the reason I had ran away from home. Well, not exactly ran away – I convinced them to let me go to Japan to study for high school and college. In fact, they had no idea of my Japanese boyfriend who 'shipped' girls between the States and the Japanese islands on a regular.

Catching him was easy. Keeping him was hard. Leaving him was killing me with anger and frustration directed not as much towards him as more towards myself. I was never going to let someone step over me again. Money is everything, until he fucks other girls in the living room with me in the bedroom.

_'Too bad I'm already on my feet, asshole!' _I thought to myself as I stomped down the street. I've had a job since two years ago, only months after I had moved to Japan. It seemed there was a very rich and very old Japanese lady who also owned a café in town called Morning Star, along with a publishing company and a few flats. It didn't take me long to understand her – she was the kind who had always been on top of the world, the one her employees had never seen but feared with all their heart. Why? Because _she_ made the rules and she had a habit of changing them mid-game.

My boots stomped down the street as I swung my leather backpack off from one shoulder and looked inside. I didn't have enough for a cab, so I had to walk…

The old lady's house was half an hour drive from the city. But she liked me. I believed I had a chance to talk her into allowing me to stay in one of the many apartments she owned, perhaps for a small rent if not for free. If everything went according to plan, I was soon going to be richer than that imbecile had ever been able to imagine! Rented flats, vacation houses all over the world, cars, yachts, a plane, diamond-paved pool, white marble statues, and crystal champagne glasses! I wanted it all, and I was going to get it! The hag had no successors and she had already told me that she sees _"a great deal of myself in you, child"_ and if that doesn't say her fortune will be mine, I don't know what does! At ninety-seven, it won't be long until she writes her will and I inherit her empire.

The sun was rising behind me and I saw my shadow grow long and slender in front of me. It was damn cold that morning, or perhaps I felt that way because I was only wearing shorts, a sleeveless shirt and a jean jacket. I stopped for a moment and sat on the border of somebody's lawn. After fishing my phone out of the backpack, I called the only one I could risk waking up at this time.

It rang, and rang, and rang for almost two minutes…

_'Yea…? Who's that?'_

"Pika Pika, Shika-chu~" I said in a pitched, giggly voice. I had definitely woke him up way earlier than his alarm clock.

_'…Sandra? Are you drunk again?'_

"Nope, but I need a ride."

_'__Do you know what time it is?'_

"Five?"

_'Sandra, I slept for three hours!'_ he complained.

"I know you love me. " It wasn't really love, but I enjoyed teasing him. It was all just playing pretend, yet sometimes I thought he believed me.

_'…You're broke again, aren't you?'_ he asked.

"Well… You know Shin…" My most recently dumped boyfriend used to only give me enough money to last me through the day. And of course he gave me nothing for today.

_'You fought again?'_ he sighed.

"For the last time. Cross my heart and hope he dies. Anyway, I'm free now!" I continued to tease him.

_'Stop that!'_ Aww, that tone! I could imagine him blushing already. _'Where are you? Let me put some shoes on and I'll come.'_

"Oh, my!" I gasped while trying not to laugh.

_'Not like that!'_ he groaned.

* * *

**Amethyst**

Last night I had overheard my father's conversation with one of his associates. He was talking to the phone about someone who stated their interest to buy half of the company's actions. From what I could understand, it was a woman who had announced her intention of becoming the main investor and owner of the publishing company my grandfather had started on his own.

This morning at breakfast, I tried to approach the subject without much hope for a complete explanation. Father was refusing food and only had his usual black coffee - a sign of him being in a bad mood.

"Father," I began, "How is everything going with Crosswords?"

He sighed. "Not well. The sales have dropped. People are no longer interested in buying books…"

"That's a shame… Perhaps we could start a campaign to encourage students and seniors to read?"

"They _do_ read, but they don't buy." He shook his head. "Since the grand library has opened, our sales have been dropping alarmingly. And our rivals had already noticed."

"What do you mean?" I had an idea where he was getting, but it would have been best to let him believe I did not overhear that conversation.

"The owner of Twelve intends on buying half of Crosswords."

I felt his bitterness in the tone of his voice and saw his disappointment in his eyes. This was not good…

Two hours before lunch, I decided to go out and take some fresh air. I wanted to prove myself worthy of my father's business, which meant I had to find an alternative solution to this problem that would be at least less devastating than selling half of the company.

* * *

**Sapphire**

The day was nice and hot without one cloud in the sky. The air was still and filled with the laughter of children playing together. I had borrowed yet another book and decided it would be alright to go to a park and read. I've always found it very easy to ignore the world around me, especially in public. Whenever I was surrounded by noise and people I felt secure and safe, so I could easily focus on whatever I needed or wanted to do. Alone or in the company of one, I was much more alert.

Perhaps it was why I had not noticed a troubled boy sitting beside me on the grass and laying with his back against the tree trunk behind us. I looked up from the end of the first chapter and saw the familiar dark curls combed into shape and his long face with freckles. His eyes were closed behind his glasses, but I was almost certain he knew I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, "I just saw a familiar face. I can leave if I'm bothering you."

"It's alright. You're not bothering me." Actually, I was feeling a little awkward. He was the one in the same class as Shuichi who had tried to make me stray on my way back.

"Yesterday was rushed, I didn't mean to frighten you. It just gets lonely at times, you know…?" He sighed. "If you're wondering about it, Shuichi mentioned that you are intelligent and I was… Well… It's rather difficult to find intelligent company, if you understand what I'm trying to say. I thought I could talk to you, because I don't have anyone else…"

That turn left me in a slight shock. I had so many questions for him, but I asked none. Wasn't he popular? Didn't he say he was one of Shuichi's friends? How come he considered people stupid only based on school grades?

"If I am too direct, I apologize. I just happen to be in a rather difficult situation and I can't reach any of my friends…"

"No, don't worry about that. What kind of situation are you talking about?"

* * *

**Ruby**

The blonde sure was a source of entertainment! If she was an apparition in the Demon world, I would have made it a challenge to get her in my bed. She made a joke about it every other word and had that rebellious and independent air that I liked so much on a woman.

Her friend on the other wand was quite weak. His face was red, but he would never admit that. I could bet a handful of gold he wanted the American girl, but he was obviously not going to say it. The cultural influence was strong on her… She had that vitality and shamelessness that Asian girls rarely possessed.

More importantly, because they had been distracting each other for the past half an hour, I managed to follow them a few miles out of town. It was a private road from the highway to a really nice mansion. It was painted white with bushes of roses dressing the pillars and the walls and framing the windows magnificently. Now I was aware roses grew really fast, but these ones were stunning! My first thought was that they were as old as the house itself because they were reaching for the roof. They looked fabulous and it was quite obvious someone was generously paid to take care of them. There was not one withering flower that could be spotted!

"So why exactly did you want me to drive you all the way here?" Shikamaru asked. He was the girl's driver and friend without a clue of being used.

"So I wouldn't have to walk, dummy!" she giggled.

"Sandra…" he groaned in annoyance.

"I've got to talk to her."

"What?! At this hour?! Are you crazy?"

Funny how awake the boy looked all of a sudden.

"Unless, of course, you've got a bed to share." Of course, as soon as she saw the opportunity for a tease… "I promise to stay on my side, most of the time."

"You know very well that I live in a single bedroom flat…"

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Please. We have to be at Morning Star in one hour and half, which means you have less than an hour."

"Less?"

"I have to stop home and get my uniform. You know the rules."

"Right," the American mumbled on a plain tone. She was serious and bored and I would lie to say it suited her. "Well, if I'm late, just go."

"Are you sure?" he hesitated.

"Yes. If I fail, I won't have to rush to work anyway."

"…You mean-"

"Yeah."

After a short moment of silence, the boy sighed. "Be careful. I'll wait for you."

"Don't. I mean it."

I watched her from the shadows as she stepped out of the car and round the fountain, going straight for the mansion's main entrance. Shikamaru was left sighing in his car and watching the girl until she disappeared behind the doors.

Because there were humans with better sight than mine, I didn't bother to sneak inside. I preferred to stay hidden and focus on listening… Sandra was going up the stairs, north down some corridor with thick carpet, until eventually she stopped and knocked on a wooden door.

* * *

**Emerald**

Whatever is done, is done. Or not, for that matter. I went to the supermarket with my mother and because the day was nice and sunny, she decided to walk through the park on our way back. Of course, I never mentioned Youko, Hiei or any detail or event related to demons. My mother didn't know it, but it was her decision alone to come here – I was too tired to enjoy being in a park. It was not that today I would have liked life any less than usual, on the contrary. It was always nice to watch children playing and seniors feeding the birds, it was nice to see people jogging or strolling casually, admiring the flowers and the trees. But it was also tiring…

At one point though, we passed two familiar figures. Alice and Kaito were talking, seated down on the grass in the shade of a tree. I was certain he saw me, but showed no intention of salute. I didn't, either. We usually behaved this way, unless we were both alone. For some reason, I believe he enjoyed this game of pretending to be complete strangers. To me, it seemed impolite and plain rude, but I was not going to say anything about it.

_'You care too much,'_ Youko warned me as I casually looked over Kaito, who was now distracting Alice and using hand gestures to hold her attention. _'He is envious of you, it happens all the time. It is merely a sign that whatever you're doing, you are doing it well. It is common in all three worlds and all species that I've come across.'_ With a sigh, I recognized the point he was making. It was a possibility…

_'No… Not a possibility. I knew someone once who would have bet two bags of gold that hypocrite is only talking to the girl only because you have. And I believe he would have won.' _He continued.

_'Who?'_ I asked, trying to get some bit of information about his past. It was rare when Youko decided to share his memories with me.

_'A demon whose life gravitated around three things… women, art and gambling. He only made bets of which he was sure… and if he ever lost the money, he would have no problem getting them back either through another bet, or stealing.'_

_'Another thief, then…' _I concluded mentally as I waited with my mother for the traffic light to change so we could cross the street. _'How am I not surprised…'_

_'Don't be so bitter about it. He had some respect for life, as much as it was possible in a world such as my own. He was… everything I lacked.'_

My mother and I continued to walk on our way home. We stopped at a bakery to buy some pastries and bread.

_'Did he care about the feelings of others?' _I continued to push my luck. For once, Youko was willing to talk.

_'More often than not.'_

_'What about his lovers?'_

_'Do people care about whores?'_ he asked back.

_'No… Usually not. Were they all… whores?'_ I was reluctant to use the word, even for women selling their bodies. I strongly believed they each had a good reason for doing so.

_'Sometimes. This demon paid more than they asked if he found them worthy of his time. Somehow, he always managed to find the most beautiful women, even in the most unexpected places.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Dungeons. Slave markets. Poor villages. Places where people are ugly and dirty, bearing the signs of heavy work and a difficult life. But he found beauty anywhere…'_

With the bread and the pastries in one bag, we continued to walk down the street. We were only a few minutes from home and there was a good chance that the products would be still hot by the time we'd get there.

_'Was he an artist?'_

_'He had his tentative…'_ Youko mumbled in my mind. _'Canvases were expensive a few centuries ago. So were brushes, oils, pigments, and anything else needed. Ink was rare and generally used for writing. Some claimed they could bring different colors from the Human world, which made them even more costly.'_

_'Couldn't he just… steal what he needed?'_

_'He didn't want to do that. But he stole works of art from almost every fortress and village he crossed.'_

_'You seem to know him well, this strange demon…'_

_'I did, yes.'_ He admitted.

_'Did you spend time together?'_

_'On occasion…'_

I noticed his answers becoming shorter and less detailed.

_'Were you partners?'_

_'You ask too many questions.'_ That was Youko's way of warning me that my next question will be answered by a migraine. I decided to leave it at that. It was already much more than he would usually tell me about the people he knew.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_This story is currently being proofread and corrected by the beta **Eat4Fun.** _

_Please check out my profile for updates and news. Also, Shaman King fans - "The Path to Eden" had been released. You can find a direct link on my profile to this story, a collaboration with a friend of mine written in the same style as Mandala. _

_Also, don't forget that all comments, suggestions and critiques are welcomed and will be considered! **Review, favorite, follow, **share it with your friends or PM me. _

_**Author's Suggestions:**_

_If you want a really good story that keeps Youko Kurama very in-character, with a well-developed OC, context, witty humor and plays of words, I recommend you read **White Lies** (Blob80). Kuronue also appears every now and then. The story is set in the past and almost completed, written in third person. Also, a sequel had been confirmed. You can find it in my favorites, or you can search for it. If you haven't read it already, White Lies is one of the best fan fiction stories I have laid my eyes on. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hematite**

There was one area in town where I could enjoy the comfort of nature. Sudden noises still disturbed me from time to time, but it was tolerable. The park was quite large, it took a human about half an hour to circle it and some found it tiring to run around it. Humans called this training… no wonder they were so weak.

Little before midday, when humans would start crossing the park with disgusting smelly 'food', a girl sat in the shade of the tree I had chosen. She was quiet and didn't seem to have noticed me, so I decided to remain there. She didn't bother me. This girl was reading a book written by some human emperor long ago, in an age that humans called 'Antiquity', or something like that. He was praised as a philosopher and his journals were still studied to this day, although not in the original language, Latin. That was considered a dead language and those who could speak it fluently were usually scholars or diggers. The latter knew many dead languages and dedicated their lives to bringing lost cities and civilizations back to the surface.

In my world, nobody cared for the past. Everything that no longer was could either pass into legend and be distorted by fantasy or into oblivion and ignored completely.

'Oblivious' was also the best word for these two. Kurama passed down an alley a few feet away, along with the human woman who had birthed him. He seemed too busy talking to Youko inside his head to even notice me being there… but it was better that way. It would have been a bad moment to go talk to him, it would have blown his cover.

The girl didn't notice him just like she didn't notice me. Instead, she was trying to be 'nice' to the one beside her. Even if he was annoying me, I still listened to their conversation, out of curiosity and having nothing better to do.

"So you see, I would like to help my father with the family business, but I can't find a way out of this situation…"

"Perhaps, if you say your father has some money set aside, he could invest them. It seems like a good moment for that."

He frowned in confusion. Immediately, he began disagreeing with her mentally, though he didn't voice any of this.

"Why would it be a good moment? The sales have dropped with almost 40%."

"Exactly," she continued, "The sales towards book stores. I believe it may be a problem with the associated stores rather than your father's publishing company. What I'm saying is that your father could open a book store and try to attract clients through various means."

"Such as…?"

"Hosting events like poetry readings, book releases, or promotions. Limited editions or signed books tend to sell much better, even if they are pricier. That could bring some profit."

After a moment, the hypocrite began to understand the idea.

"You seem to know a few things about business," he said on an ironic tone.

I had been listening to him for the past twenty or thirty minutes and I already wanted to cut off his head. He had been eyeing the girl's thighs and chest every time she looked away, even if she showed no sign of being interested in him. He had been asking her for suggestions, though he kept doubting her and looking for reasons to reject her answers. He said he wanted intelligent company, but constantly belittled her in his mind, expecting the girl to say something wrong.

"I am simply thinking logically. Sometimes, when you are not involved, it is easier to find a possible solution to the problem at hand."

…I had to agree with that.

"Yes, but… It's just_…" 'So simple… Too simple! How come I've never thought of it?! And my father. He had learned from my grandfather, he should know this. And she! Alice has no one in the complicated world of business teaching her about economy, profit and investing, though her idea does seem to make sense.' _He continued in his head.

"Too simple? My idea?" the girl asked as he was trying to find his words and lies.

"Wh-… No! Not at all. It's just a very… risky idea."

"I see…"

Perhaps it was experience, but she was suspecting him of not considering her suggestion because of her origins. I learned from her thoughts that she was an orphan and I had caught flashes of memories of the orphanage. I had passed that building several times before and on occasion, I laid on its roof and watched the stars. It was an old building, gray and gloomy, in the old and dark quarter of the city where many houses had been abandoned. Whenever some storm bothered me, I used to find shelter in one of the many empty buildings.

Last night when I had found Kurama, he was thinking of an orphan girl. I saw her bruised wrist and the cut on her lip and after hearing her way of thinking, I was certain it was the one Kurama was concerned about. Good to know… Perhaps this information will be useful later on. If he ever thought of betraying me again, I had one threat I could use.

* * *

**Citrine**

I hated seriousness. I hated acting serious because it was boring and depressing. Life was that way most of the time, but as long as I was allowed to laugh at it, I knew I was going to be alright. But that morning wasn't going to be one for jokes and laughs…

With a sigh, I closed the heavy door behind me. Shikamaru was outside in his car; he insisted on waiting for me even if I tried to tell him otherwise. My heart sunk in anxiety as I looked towards the double rows of stairs cascading from the first floor to the main lobby. I had been inside the old lady's mansion before, but never at the first floor, where her quarters were.

My knees were trembling as I climbed up the stairs and continued down the main corridor. The carpet was thick and there was some weird comfort in feeling my feet sunk into it. Eventually, when I reached the large double door of sculpted wood, I swallowed my worries and knocked. It was all or nothing… And besides, I was a survivor! Whenever life threw me to the wolves, I walked out leading the pack.

"I told you not to disturb me until seven. Are you deaf, or naturally blonde?"

"I'm afraid I'm an incurable case of blonde, mistress," I answered from behind the door. Well, at least I didn't wake her… Though whoever was the unfortunate servant to do that was probably going to be on the 'naughty' list of Santa this year.

"Miss James?"

The door opened and a tall woman with her white curly hair cut short stared me down with her mean black eyes.

"Good morning, mistress. Please accept my apologies for disturbing you this early."

She looked me up and down, from head to toe and back again. I could tell she was judging me for showing my legs and wearing boots in summer. I could only imagine that she hated the shamanic skull with colorful feathers printed on my shirt and my messy, uncombed hair.

"I hope it is for a good reason."

"I have come to ask for your help, if only you would be so generous as to allow me to live into one of the flats that you own."

She walked inside. I did too, then closed the door. The hag laid on the couch like a bored queen from the ancient paintings while I remained on my feet by the door.

"Why would I do that…?"

That was a tricky question. She didn't want me to depend on her, that much I was able to tell from the first month after I've started working for her. It had to be profitable to her, as well… I had to choose my answer well.

"If I were to live in town, preferably near Morning Star, I could work extra hours because transport would no longer be a problem. This would allow me to supervise the employees after closing hours as well as keeping track of the time when they arrive at work in the morning."

"What else…?"

"I would be closer to the rumors and the life of the city, the kind that is not published in the media."

"I see…"

Heavens, how I hated that answer! Was it a 'yes'? Was it a 'no'? What was I supposed to do about it? Should I leave or should I stay? Damn…

With a gesture of her hand, she mentioned to me that I should go. I bowed my head and left the room, walking backwards and closing the door.

I decided not to think about it. No… If I did, doubt would make me go crazy. She will give me a clear answer soon, maybe tomorrow or even later today. It was still too early to judge. But for the moment, I walked back to Shikamaru, my coworker and friend, and sat quietly in the passenger seat.

"…Well? What happened?" He asked, as hesitant as always.

"I… am not sure. It's complicated."

* * *

**Ruby**

It was obvious this old Japanese woman had a really nice fortune. From experience, I knew that the rich were usually well known and the subject of many interviews and debates in the media.

If in the Demon world, I would have had to pay an informer who would have sucked my last penny. In this world, information was almost free. A recently opened library offered everyone an enormous amount of information in all fields and from many, many sources for a small fee that was to cover the costs of keeping an evidence of everything owned and lent. Getting my pass didn't last for more than perhaps ten minutes and it was going to be valid for a full year. It was one thing I really loved about the human world.

Another one was the free access through technology to everything in the five story library and much more. I could be in Japan, reading the latest number of an American magazine or ordering a book released in France just an hour ago. I could send a virtual letter to someone in Germany, for example, in less than a minute – it took me more to type the message than to send it flying around the world. The reply didn't take much longer, either.

In less than an hour, I had a list of the old woman's possessions, along with her name and personal history. Eiko Himura, age ninety-seven, one of the first successful women of Japan to show a tattoo with pride on her back. She had been disowned by her family around the age of sixteen, when she ran away with a man ten years older than her who had been arrested a few years later for robbery. It seemed her career had started at a small café, where she had to wash the floors and the restrooms. Eventually, she took over the company, and half a century later she was opening the first Morning Star in the United States. Himura was known for changing her mind and being quite… unpredictable, to say the least. This woman could hire and fire someone the same day, for example. Or she could order coffee from Brasil, then cancel it when the transport was halfway across the ocean because she felt disrespected by the spokesperson of the company.

As I looked at the estimated sums of money her cafes and publishing group made her each year, I leaned back in my chair. This woman was rich! So rich, it temped me dearly… I wanted it all. She made money out of everything. Rented flats? Rented cars? Actions at many publishing companies and magazines? You name it. And her houses! Hell, her houses! China, Italy, Ireland, the States, Mexico, Egypt, Australia. She had probably bought a house wherever she liked the view.

Just as I was ready to look up the legal ways in which I could get my claws on her money, I happened to overhear another conversation. It could be annoying sometimes, but this time it seemed interesting, so I continued to listen. A woman was explaining how to use a computer to locate the exact position of a book in the five story library to a middle-aged man. Engaging in small talk, they were surprised to find each other years later. The man had been the Arts teacher of the woman back when she had been in primary school and she confessed her feelings of admiration and respect towards the man.

I glanced behind my shoulder and found the woman rather attractive. Her black hair was pinned back with a pen in a messy bun, leaving thin bangs separated in the middle to frame her small heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the warmest shade of amber and shined with joy behind a pair of thin glasses. She was short and thin, fragile-looking and edgy, but somehow all her features were in some sort of harmony. She was as cute as a little girl, still bearing the aura of a woman.

Quickly, I closed the files on the computer, walked around a shelf and appeared as a new visitor there. I casually sat down at the same computer and acted just a little bit lost. It didn't take her long to notice me, which was exactly what I've been waiting for.

"I'm sorry, sir, can I help you?" She bent forward to look over my shoulder at the screen.

"Actually, I was just about to ask for your help, but I wasn't sure. Do you work here, miss?"

The woman sat down beside me. She had no ring on her fingers.

"Only during the weekends." A smile brightened up her face even more. During this 'vacation' of mine in the Human world, I found myself awed again and again by the beauty of some individuals. It didn't mean I felt anything for them than the occasional sexual attraction and the usual artistic admiration, but I couldn't deny their beauty.

"Ah, is that so? May I ask why that is?" I insisted.

"I am a teacher and an artist, I'm afraid I don't have enough time to be in the library during the week."

"An artist!" I exclaimed quietly. "How fortunate of me! I had just moved in town and I've been looking for someone to share my love of art."

"You have? Where have you lived before?"

I could tell I had caught her interest. Perhaps I could find myself a job to help bulletproof my disguise with her help.

"Everywhere and nowhere!" My hand went over our heads and she chuckled like a little child. "The world is my home, I'm a traveler in search of Heaven and constantly deceiving the Devil."

"Oh, how wonderful! I always wanted to see the world, or at least Asia, but I'm far from affording it…"

"How unfortunate! To deny the world the pleasure of such beautiful eyes!"

The woman blushed and looked down with a shy smile over her face. If she wasn't so pretty and innocent, I could have probably called her weak or even boring.

"Please excuse me, I rarely ever censor my thoughts. That's what art is all about, isn't it? Sincere emotions being expressed in ways in which words are not capable of expressing them."

"Yes… Uh… May I ask what you've been looking for?"

There goes a possible interest… But she could still be a valuable contact.

"A guide of the city, actually. But I want more than a few maps and tourist attractions. You see, when I decide to stay in town for a little while, I like to know the town intimately. Do you have anything explaining the history and identity of this town? Famous figures, perhaps? Legends, politics, the like…?"

"We have an entire shelf. You don't need the computer for that, it's the third row, in the middle."

She gestured her explanations, unaware I had no interest in such matters.

"I see. I'll look there, thank you."

I smiled and stood, surprised to hear her voice again.

"Um… Perhaps… I shouldn't, but could I ask… Do you come here often?"

"From time to time." I had already decided this woman was too innocent and child-like for my taste, but I wasn't going to frankly reject her. Maybe there was a chance she had another side that she didn't show to everyone. Who could tell?

"Well, um… Tell me if you find what you're looking for." She stood up quickly and almost stumbled over the chair, turning her back and walking back towards the front desk.

I smiled weakly and dragged my feet between the rows of books that didn't interest me, shelves of manuals and how-to writings. The teacher was cute and I could bet a bag of gold she taught Arts or something related. She was weak in terms of character and not exactly confident or aware of her assets. It made her unattractive from a sexual perspective… It was just wrong to think of a woman acting like a teenager with a 'crush' that way, not to mention it made me feel much older than I would have liked to admit.

But for the time being, I had to find a way to get some gold in my pocket… legally.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_This story is currently being corrected and proofread by the beta reader **Eat4Fun.**_

_Please check out my profile for news and updates. Don't forget to follow, favorite, **review**, or PM me. All suggestions and critiques are welcomed and will be considered. _

_Also, Hetalia fans, hear me when I say: I am looking for a **co-writer for a new story written in collaboration**. I am still accepting proposals and you can find more details on my profile. _

**_Author's suggestions:_**

_For all Kurama fans who have seen some authors (like me) referring to a certain Maya character but don't really know what to make of it, you can read **It's Better This Way** (Eat4Fun). In this one-shot, Kurama and Hiei talk about an incident involving Maya. If you want the original story, you can find it in the 7th volume of the Yu Yu Hakusho manga, chapter 9. Recommended for Hiei fans as well, especially if you want to know how he and Kurama met._


	7. Chapter 7

**Citrine**

Shikamaru was a nice guy… Perhaps too nice for his own good at times, but that was his charm. Though sometimes I wondered if he wasn't a bit foolish to act the way he did… Besides his usual morning grumpiness, he was always willing to help and put others before him. It was how I managed to get out from work an hour earlier. Why exactly I had decided to do that, no one will ever know – not even I. But around one in the morning, I was walking around aimlessly, still in the same clothes from yesterday.

I had my earphones on and I was trying as hard as possible to ignore everyone around me. I didn't feel like smiling and waving just for the sake of being seen as 'nice' or 'sociable'.

At some point, I passed by a non-stop. I was so thirsty, my throat was aching… but I had spent my money on lunch. And that old hag had not given me any answer yet! Greedy fossil…

I stopped at a fountain and stood on the edge, bending over to catch some water in my palms. Just then, I heard the sound of a strong engine purring behind me. There was a guy I'd seen a few times in town around closing hour. I think he stopped at Morning Star once to ask for some sesame seeds for a bird.

"What?" I asked, turning around and trying to see his face through the dark glass.

"Are you alone?" he asked back, taking off his helmet. I was right, this was the guy with the bird.

"That doesn't concern you."

"I saw you with your friend," he began. "Why doesn't he give you a ride? The city isn't very safe at night."

"Like you'd care! What do you want?"

"You're alone, aren't you?" His violet eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement and victory as he threw me a half smirk.

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Or what?"

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?! …Freak."

"Freaks are cool. You're working at that café, right?" he continued on that half bored, half amused tone of his as I continued to grow more annoyed with it by the moment. But at the same time, there was something cool about this tone of his. Cocky bastard.

"Yea, and you never bought anything."

"Want me to pass by more often?"

"I never said that." Wherever did he get that idea?!

"But you thought that."

"Did not."

"Say whatever. So, where are you at? I can give you a ride."

"…Not sure."

"That hill, over there?" He showed me the tall hill in the north. It was just outside the city. The view was great and it would have been even greater with a can of beer by the campfire.

"…What the hell. Wanna grab a beer?" I shrugged and stepped closer to his motorcycle.

"If you give me your name. You're not Japanese, right?"

"You got it. Not that it wasn't obvious. Call me Sandra."

"Sniper."

"Sniper?" I laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Fine, Kaname. But don't use my name. Only family calls me by name."

"Sniper it is, then." I sat behind him with both straps of the backpack in place and wrapped my arms around his waist. A second later, we were snaking between cars and crossing the red light, flying over a railway only seconds before the train arrived and moved from the center of the city towards the outskirts.

**Emerald**

The nights were becoming a little warmer and a little shorter every day. The tree in the back yard was full of little green cherries, already turning pink on the side facing the east. The roses were enjoying the long days and the warm wind as well…

Still, I felt empty. I kept thinking of how I saw Kaito distracting Alice this morning and how his gesture bothered me more than I would have anticipated. I tried, but I couldn't understand it. If Youko was right and he _did_ talk to her solely because I had, what did he have to gain? I knew him well enough to understand he never got involved in anything, unless he had something to gain. Personally, financially, he was always after something.

_'Satisfaction is what he gains.'_ Youko pointed out. _'Making your blood boil with anger and unanswered questions. Are you, by any chance… jealous?'_

_'I've no reason to be. Unlike you, I am not possessive.'_

_'Why did you use that word? Think of it.' _He insisted.

_'I will not. There is no need for such suppositions. I can assure you, I have learned my lesson and I know very well that I must avoid human relationships at all costs.'_

_'If you want something, go and get it. That doesn't mean she'll have to know about me or the Demon world.'_

_'I am tired of lying. Please understand, I would rather be alone than spend every second hiding and distorting the truth. That life is not for me.'_

_'Then train. Grow stronger and faster and find a way to gain that security that would allow you some interaction. I sure as hell am bored of being here.'_

_'Need I remind you it was not my decision?'_ I asked. For some reason, I was angry.

It must have been around one and I knew I had absolutely no chance of sleep. My mind was too awake to even consider the possibility. Hiei had left around midnight and my mother was most certainly sleeping.

I had spent minutes that felt like centuries pacing the room, lying in bed and turning from one side to the other. I felt cramped, as if the silence was pushing the walls and the ceiling closer with every moment. I was sick and tired of being alone. Maya had been a mistake, I was far too weak then to take such risks. Besides, I had seen her only days ago, walking and kissing with her boyfriend. She deserved better than me… whatever I was.

Mentally, I tried to shut Youko up. For once, his acidic sarcasm and blunt remarks were irritating me to the point where I felt the blood pulsing in my brain and my throat. Some thoughts tried to distract me and perhaps Youko tried to calm me down, but I wasn't interested in anything at the moment. Not in the anatomy of demons or the secret to living for millennia, not the genetic differences or the heart rate.

With a long sigh, I decided to take a short walk outside. The night air might be able to clear my head, while the walk would tire me enough to help me catch some sleep in the morning. Or at least, that was the lie I tried to tell myself, the excuse I made up without believing as I quietly walked out the front door and locked it behind me.

**Sapphire**

The night was warm and quiet. It was roughly one hour after midnight and I knew everyone was asleep. There was a trick in guessing – one could pretend they were sleeping, but they could never fake the rhythm of their breathing. Around this hour, it was so quiet I could hear my own pulse.

So, like any other _normal_ fourteen-years-old, I decided to take the 1:35 am bus to town. Of course, I was the only one there besides the driver and a homeless sleeping in the back. Who else was out at this hour…?

But I liked it. From one until around four, the city was quiet and still because the night life was already drunk and the morning people were not yet up. The streets were always empty – every car was parked and dark, just like the windows of the houses. Nobody was walking on the sidewalks or crossing the street. It almost looked like a ghost town… A chill ran down my spine as I thought about the possibility. When I reached the center of the city, I took off.

The bus station was in front of a house with many white roses in the front yard gleaming silver and crème in the low street lights. I smiled to myself, opened my arms wide and filled my lungs with their sweet scent and the chilly night air. Because there was no one who could see me, I walked on my toes on the border of the sidewalk, balancing myself by keeping my arms wide open on each side. It was my little moment of fun that I couldn't afford around others.

Though suddenly, my foot slipped as I was turning a corner and my heart jumped in anticipation of the fall. Yet, it never happened. Instead, I felt a warm hand holding mine firmly. I tensed my arm and held onto whoever it was that caught me almost by instinct before regaining my balance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" I began, but stopped when I saw green eyes staring back with concern.

"Alice? What are you doing out so late? Is everything alright?"

I looked down, thinking of my embarrassing and childish behavior. "I'm alright, really. There's no need to worry, I just… I'm a bit of an insomniac sometimes." I smiled weakly and looked up.

Strangely enough, I saw a small frown on his face and his lips pressed into a tight line.

"The city isn't safe at this hour. Are you feeling well? Are you dizzy?"

"I'm fine, I just slipped." I mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he said with a sigh as his hand slipped from mine. I held my arm with my other hand just above the elbow.

"Is everything alright…?"

"Yes, it is. But you shouldn't be out now."

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't, but I'm already here and so are you. Is there something on your mind?"

Being bold was not something people remembered about me. From time to time though, I stated my opinions bravely. It didn't mean I was relaxed or confident, but that I was more concerned about him than scared of his possible reaction.

"…A few things," he said while looking away. "Nothing worth worrying about, just the usual."

"It seems the usual is concerning enough to keep you awake at nearly two in the morning."

"I could tell you the same thing." For a moment, he stopped and looked back towards the dark streets of the old quarter. "Is there anything that won't let you sleep?"

"It's the new moon." I said with a smile, watching his expression turn from worried to confused in under a second.

"New moon?"

"The night is darker than usual. And it's about two, when it's most peaceful and quiet around here."

He nodded.

"Sometimes I sneak out… I don't like the dark, so I come here. The lights are always on in the center of the city, even when there's no one around."

My confession was only half of the truth, but as long as it was capable of bringing a smile to his face and a hint of amusement between us, it was good enough to be forgiven. Or at least, I hoped so.

"I will admit, I haven't noticed it before…" he said.

"What about you? What's your reason for being an insomniac?"

"I'm not sure, I simply couldn't find sleep. I thought a short walk and some fresh air would eventually make me feel tired enough for sleep."

"Well, I suppose I can't expect you to tell me your troubles, but I hope whatever it is that's keeping you awake will work out fine in the end."

"…I'm not exactly used to telling my troubles to anyone," he sighed.

"Me neither. But that doesn't make it any less useful whenever you need it."

For a minute, I got my hopes up thinking that maybe I had earned his trust. I would have felt better if he gave me at least a vague answer, or some insignificant detail about his worries, but instead, he changed the subject back to me, wearing that weak smile I've got so used to seeing.

Soon enough, we were wondering aimlessly on the streets while I found a very strange comfort in this. I had no idea about where we were going or when I would be going back to the orphanage, of his personal life or family, of what it even meant, but it was unimportant. The only important thing at the moment was our play of words and phrases, asking questions and giving vague half-truths for answers.

**Ruby**

Sometime after midnight, I felt the presence of that other demon in town, the one hanging out with a human adolescent after sundown. I had been leaving my window open as an invitation since I had acknowledged his presence and allowed him to do the same, but tonight was the first time he decided to accept it. I heard him hesitating, sitting on the roof and probably thinking himself invisible. Unfortunately for him, there were few who had a sharper sense of hearing than me.

"You can come down and talk whenever you like." I said while leaning on my elbows on the windowsill. "Tea?"

"Hn. Don't be a fool."

I shrugged and went to sit in an armchair facing the window.

"There are no traps here, if that's what concerns you." I continued in a relaxed and casual tone. "I have no need for those. They're expensive and difficult to conceal - very inconvenient in the Human world."

"Who are you?" he asked while glaring at me from the windowsill.

"Someone much older than you. Is that a Jagan you're hiding?" As soon as I said the word, the eye he was trying to hide shined under the bandana he was wearing over his forehead. "Some say it has a mind of its own. Is it true?"

"That doesn't concern you! I asked you a question."

I sipped some of my green tea and nodded in response. "You have. But you're going to answer mine first."

"You're wasting my time, bat!" He pointed a short arm with the index finger directed towards me.

"Now, let's not be so rude, hybrid. You're a strange one, aren't you? I don't remember meeting someone like you before and let me tell you, I have lived much more than you can even count, little demon."

If he was in a bad mode before, he was bursting with anger now. Quite literally. I could feel his energy escaping.

"You're not very mannered, are you? I wonder in what filthy corners of the Demon world you had been hiding in order to survive even for a few decades. I will simply assume you had never met a higher class demon."

"Are you going to tell me who you are, or not?!"

"First, control your anger. I can assure you I do not want to feel your energy from over here, a good three meters from you."

"Are you a higher class? I can't feel anything from you."

Although he did seem to be making an effort to retain his energy, the tone of his voice was still very disrespectful – even for a thief.

"Trust me, you don't want to feel it, little demon." I sighed and decided to change the tactic. "If you are so untrusting of me, then I will give you some information. Deal?"

"Hn! Answer the damned question already! Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant. But I am older than one of the three kings. I have been in the Human world for some years, looking for a certain demon. Some time, before you were born, we used to be partners." I continued on the same calm and relaxed tone, as I watched the hybrid grow angrier with my every mention of his young age.

"How is that relevant to anything?"

"It is, because I have reasons to believe this demon is currently in town."

"Then good luck finding him!" he spit out and turned to leave.

"There's no need to be ironic. You see, I heard of your little _attempt_ of stealing from the Spirit world."

Immediately, I saw him turning around. "_Attempt_? What kind of insult is that?!"

"Do you have the treasure now? Or have you sold it? I believe the answer to both these questions is 'no'. Besides, you were caught. And by a human, too. Who happens to have no experience whatsoever and absolutely no clue of what he was doing." Enma, you idiot, are you watching? Because I think I may need help with trying not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"How do you know all that?! Are you another one of Koenma's fools?"

"Stop insulting me pointlessly." I frowned. Is that Enma's way to help?

"You have yet to give me one reason not to kill you. I don't think you're in the position of demanding anything from me!"

"Kill me?" I repeated, then grinned widely in another attempt to hold back from laughing out loud. "You're a pathetic excuse of a thief, you know that?"

"Fine, then I'll focus on killing alone. Starting with you!"

He tried to attack me, but I easily blocked his sword with a short scythe. I had him wrapped up in the wire I used to control the blade, the hybrid glaring and growling at me.

"Even in my state, you don't stand a chance. What I was trying to say was something else entirely. While I was gone for a bit, it seems my old partner had become a legendary figure, especially in the Demon world. Because you had lived there for most of your short life, I assume you had at least heard of him."

"Would you give me a damn name already?!"

"Oh, I will. But listen carefully… I don't want you insulting or bothering me on any other occasion, hybrid. Are we clear?"

After a moment of silence and feeling his energy in a very offending way, I took him near the window. Just before I released him, I answered his second question.

"My partner was Youko Kurama."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_To everyone who had read the first version of the story and to those of you who are confused by the earlier reviews, I had announced earlier that I am rewriting the story a little bit, making it simpler and more detailed (and hopefully, more enjoyable). Also, if you are confused about the timing, all this is happening during the six months between the Three Artifacts arc and the Saint Beasts arc - there is a time skip in the original series. Probably, there will be a smaller time skip in the near future. After that, more canon characters will be introduced. _

_As usual, please favorite, follow, **review, **or PM me - suggestions and critiques are always welcomed and will be considered. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. _

_Regarding updates - because of school, college, and work (or in short, because summer is over), updates may be a little slower starting with October. If you'd like to offer your support with any ideas or suggestions you may have, please feel welcomed to leave them in a message, or even in the review section. _

_And of course, I thank **Eat4Fun** for picking up the story to proofread and correct as a beta reader! _

**_Author's__ Recommendations:_**

_Today's recommendation is a little unusual. It's titled "**Rio de Janeiro**" (Sekah is the author), rated M and is still on-going, with only two chapters released so far. The main characters are Youko Kurama and... *drumroll* Karasu. I know, most of Kurama's fans won't rate Karasu among their favorites, except for some who pair them together. This is one of those stories which does focus on Youko Kurama x Karasu, though I think other pairings might appear in the future. _

_The interesting thing about this story is the setting. An alter-universe (or AU) where Sakyou and the Toguros are part of the mafia, Karasu remains his sadistic self with a preference for boys, and Youko deals with high quality fakes. It all takes place in the human world, in Rio, and surprisingly - Youko and Karasu are still demons. With such an interesting premise and choice of characters, it keeps you wondering what is going to happen next. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hematite**

"…Youko Kurama."

The blood froze in my veins when I heard the bat speak. That name was a legend, I had to admit that. And I had met him through the human whose body he shared.

"What does it have to do with me?! The legend says he's been caught. End of the story."

"Hmm, yes… You see, I have reasons to believe my old partner is in this town, little hybrid," the bat commented, deliberately insulting me yet again! "I have also happened to catch some rumors involving a merger and coincidently, I have also happened to see you talking to a human."

"A little _too_ many coincidences."

"I have one simple task for you, hybrid. Tell my old partner that I'm looking for him. He'll know, though he might not tell you."

I saw him grinning and rising his thick brows at me, as if all this was nothing but a joke. How I hated those who took life with an overdose of amusement…

"If you're such good old friends, you can do it yourself!" I hissed. Playing messenger was out of question for anyone, much less for this strange demon that I would have liked to see headless.

Before he had the chance to catch me, I jumped off the window and ran over the rooftops. Thankfully, he did not follow. I even bothered to look back – bat demons were notorious for their silent flight, there weren't many besides their own race who could hear it.

I had to find Kurama and tell him about this demon pretending to be human for some ridiculous reasons I couldn't see. If he was as strong as he said and had known Kurama for centuries, he should have been able to find him just like I did. Even if I didn't know it was Kurama at first, I approached him because I sensed some traces of demonic energy.

**Amethyst**

Sleeping with the window half open was an older habit of mine, especially during the warm season. From late spring to early autumn, my window was rarely closed when I was home and usually, it was bliss. Tonight though, it was horrible. At 1:42 am someone was rushing down the street on a very, very loud motorcycle – loud enough to wake me up and mess with my sleeping pattern.

Even if it seemed irrational – because who drives past the same house time and time again? I still closed the window. There were about five mosquitoes and two moths on the screen as soon as I turned on the light.

With a sigh, I went to get myself a glass of water from the kitchen, only to see another strange thing. A shadow was moving over the rooftops, fast and dark as a ninja. I rubbed my eyes in confusion, then cleaned my glasses. The second time I looked, there was nothing there but the usual houses with red rooftops - no ninjas sprinting over them. What in the name of science was that?

Wide awake and obviously not pleased, I went back to my room and sat at the edge of my bed, pretending I was thirsty and drinking water in a desperate hope that perhaps, it would help me feel tired again. The city was quiet, now that I had my window closed. My house was quiet and still. Of course, everyone else was probably asleep, dreaming and fantasizing of everything they couldn't accomplish in real life. That is what psychology says about dreams, or rather what Freud says about them.

Following that thought, I found myself wondering about Alice. What did she dream of in the dead of the night? If only I could know her darkest secrets and desires… She could be the quiet and obedient girlfriend someone in my social class could easily conquer. No matter how I tried, I could not see her like my mother – strong, opinionated, fighting with words and manipulation to equal my father's role as the head of the family.

**Emerald**

Honestly, I hadn't expected to meet with anyone. Not at nearly two in the morning, not at the corner of a street I crossed time and time again without bothering to look for its name. But as soon as I lifted my eyes from the pavement, I saw dark hair and thin arms extended, as a girl tried to regain balance. Without even thinking, I offered to help her and… well, Youko was rather amused by my shock to see Alice standing in front of me. A thought crossed my mind as fast as lightning that I could perhaps get away with a short embrace, but I knew better than to pretend I could fool anyone.

_'If you want it, go on and take it!'_ he spoke into my thoughts.

_'I would rather not deal with you at this time. I'd hate to space out again and appear-'_

_'Distant? Cold? Uninterested?'_

I sighed mentally and tried to focus on my talk with Alice. She talked like she had made it a habit to go out past midnight.

_'She doesn't like the dark. Lead her somewhere dark...'_

_'This isn't a film, Youko…' I replied with a mental sigh._

_'Her shoulder…'_ he continued to whisper in my thoughts as I saw her small shoulders. How was she not cold wearing a sleeveless shirt without a jacket? The night wasn't warm enough yet.

_'But you do have a jacket.'_

Suddenly, I felt lost. I saw her looking at me with a small smile and a mix of curiosity and amusement in her blue eyes, but I couldn't remember the last phrase she said. _'Just wonderful…'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry…?" I asked, feeling horrible for making it obvious I had not been listening for the past minute. I was expecting her to feel angered, unimportant, rejected – instead, I saw her shaking her head with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, I was just… It's unimportant."

That was it. The hundredth time I had allowed Youko to distract me while someone was talking to me. And the worst part was that I hurt others with my apparent ignorance. I let out a sigh as we entered the central park.

"Alice… I know you may not believe me, but I got distracted." I began.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I understand. You must have other things on your mind."

While this was partially true, how could I tell her the whole truth? I looked away instead.

"Maybe I should… go back, you know? So I won't be filling your head with my silly thoughts."

In the yellow artificial light, I saw her eyes avoiding mine while staring somewhere behind me. Her voice was shaking, or so I thought – how I prayed this was all in my head, a side-effect of over-thinking!

"It's not that…" I began, but ran out of words.

_'Not yet. You're weak and she's weaker.'_ Youko reminded me and the memory of Maya nearly dying because of me played in the back of my mind.

_'I don't want to lie!'_ I protested, feeling more than ever like a stubborn child.

"Then what…?" she asked in a low voice.

"I… let my mind wonder a little further-"

"Oh…" she mumbled. "I'm going to the station, if you… if you want to come with me and you're not too… 'distracted' by some other thoughts."

Just then, I felt Hiei's presence nearby. Whenever I get my hopes up the slightest, I am reminded of my miserable condition.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

_'What about Hiei?'_

_'He can wait!'_ I spat out in my mind, not sure if Hiei had heard it as well. Either way, it wouldn't make a difference.

"No, I don't." she answered shortly.

"Do you want me to come with you to the orphanage?" I offered, as Youko kept reminding me Hiei must have been two or three trees away.

"No, don't bother."

I didn't like to hear indifference in her voice, but I knew I deserved it.

"I just want you to be safe. Being on your own at night in that quarter worries me. Who knows what might happen…!"

"I might die. There wouldn't be ten people noticing, anyway."

"Alice…!"

"Hmm?"

"…I know I had lost track of our conversation, I know it's not the first time either, but please believe that I have a reason why I do this. That reason is not you – on the contrary!"

"Then what?" She stopped and turned on her heels in front of me.

"…I'm sorry, I can't tell you now-"

"Oh, I see…" she began, "You do this with everyone, not just me. Perhaps that's why Kaito said he had no one to talk to, even if he mentioned you two being friends."

For a few seconds, I stood there in shock. Was that what Kaito told her?!

"You're so full of secrets you have no room left for others," she sighed.

"No, Alice, it's not like that." But it was too late…

Her bus was approaching the station, its lights throwing my shadow over her legs as she backed away from me. Who was I even trying to fool? I was full of secrets and I rarely listened to anyone because of certain 'distractions'.

"Well, I'm off. If you want to talk, which I doubt you do, you know where to find me."

The middle doors of the bus opened and I watched her go towards the front seats. I sighed heavily and returned to the park, throwing myself on the first cold, hard bench that appeared in my way. Looking towards the moon, I guessed it must have been around four.

"You're still here…" I thought out loud. Although he didn't yet show himself, Hiei was certainly near. "I will assume you have something to say?"

"Hn. Perhaps."

As I looked up again, I spotted his shadow on a tree branch above me.

"I'm listening."

"There's someone looking for you."

His phrase had caught Youko's interest as well.

**Citrine**

There was no phrase to express how I felt, other than the famous FML. I was possibly homeless, I had broken up with my ex and I hated him with all the pieces of my heart, I had no idea if I was going to be unemployed in a few hours, and I was flat out of money. Yup, that's right. All I had left was a backpack of clothes, a half-empty bottle of shampoo, and the can of beer in my hand.

Still, there was a nice feeling in the air. I convinced Sniper to light up a small campfire, saying I was freezing from the cold when in fact I couldn't feel my legs anymore. We sat on the grass and watched the flames dance in the night and the city lights bellow and I swear I'd never felt so free in my life! I could do anything and he'd be down with it. I stood up at some point and danced to a tune in my head, mumbling and messing up the lyrics and almost falling over. Shin would have put me in my place by then, but Sniper just shook his head, chuckled, and drank some more beer.

"Are you drunk or high?" he asked with a hint of amusement when I sat back down.

"Tired." I laughed. "I don't get drunk from just this," I said and raised the almost empty can.

"So you're naturally high when you're tired?"

"Kind of." I chuckled and threw my head back, watching the stars.

"What got you like this? Nagging parents?"

"A lot worse." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean, that's all I have."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise as I pointed my backpack.

"Do you need any help? A place to stay, or… something?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a sparrow."

He turned, looked at me in surprise, and chuckled. "So you remembered that."

"Course I did. It's not every day a biker stops by and asks for seeds."

"How'd you know it was a sparrow?"

"There are many in town. We throw away crumbles and seeds that fall in the tray when we bake pastry… There are hundreds that fill the backyard for a couple of minutes."

He chuckled and moved closer to me. I leaned back on my elbows and looked at the city lights blow.

"…Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"No. But I like animals… They're better than humans, most of the time."

"Hmm, yea… Most of the time. But there are times people need each other."

"Like…?" he purred closer to my ear and I felt his hot breath on my skin. I leaned away from him, chuckling.

"Jobs… Money…"

"Is that all?"

"Money opens a lot of doors."

"Even yours?" he asked on the same half-interested, half-sleepy tone that made anyone sound hot.

"…Maybe." Suddenly, the chills turned into nausea. "That reminds me of my ex. Let's not talk money and 'open doors' for now."

"Fair enough. So, you're single now, or…?"

"Nah… I'm on my own. Broke it up recently." This was strange… I wasn't interested in getting hooked, but I didn't want to reject him up front either. "How about you?"

"Me too. I want it clean and transparent, I'm not the sharing type."

I laughed. "Doesn't everyone say that?"

"Maybe." He shrugged and snaked his arm around my waist. "But they don't all mean it."

"I'm not into it."

"Into what? Transparency?"

"No, into relationships. I've been through some complicated stuff, I'm not curious for more."

He nodded and took his hand away. Still, just because I was cold and it will be another hour or two before the sun will have the strength to warm me up, I wrapped his arm around my waist again and set mine over his.

"What was that..?" he asked, obviously surprised.

I turned my head towards the opposite direction. "I'm cold."

The guy chuckled again, his quiet way of expressing amusement, then stood up. Before I could ask, he sat behind me and tangled his legs with mine. His arms enfolded me and his hands hung on my lap. I felt his chest against my back and his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said you're cold, right?" he asked with a smirk and I found myself chuckling quietly.

That moment, I began thinking of Shikamaru. He did the same thing a year ago. We were at a festival in March and I wanted to stay to a film outdoors. I remembered his face flushed and his muscles tense as he held me for about half an hour…

"Better?" Sniper asked and I realized that I've been smiling for a few long moments.

With a nod, I leaned against him and enjoyed his warmth. Ever since I decided at twelve I was not going to be shamed for my fat, I had always been cold… From what I heard, it was normal when you were losing weight rapidly, but I thought I would get used to it in a few years. Turns out, I never did. At sixteen, I was yet to grow out of the discomfort of sudden weight loss – mostly a constant state of coldness and the pain of sitting or lying on anything that wasn't padded.

**Ruby**

I followed the hybrid while hiding my presence from him. He wasn't even a B class, it was easy to fool him into believing he was alone. My wings carried me silently through the air and a few minutes later, I landed in the central part. I kept my distance, but that wasn't a problem. My hearing was sharp enough to catch their conversation.

"I'm listening."

"There's someone looking for you."

The little demon was talking to the one I suspected, the teenager he visited nightly for more or less relevant chit chat. A smirk crept on my face as I felt my blood rush with excitement.

"For me?" the teen repeated in a calm and cool voice, "Why?"

"Don't ask me! He claims he's a powerful demon, but I didn't feel anything."

"I see…" the human commented.

"He claimed you were _partners_." Ah, I could taste the anger in the little one's voice! Was he possessive of his new partner?

"Can you describe him? Or do you know what kind of weapon he uses? Any detail that might help me identify him."

"A bat. Has some unique blades, I haven't seen anything like it. They're round and short, with a string attached to the handle."

Heavy silence surrounded them and I prayed that he remembered me. I prayed that I was right in my guess and this was the body Youko had taken in this world. I really wanted to see him up close, if only out of curiosity.

"Do you know him?"

"…I'm afraid so. Though Youko won't tell me anything now…"

"What?!"

"Hiei, I think it would be best to just avoid this demon for now. I will try to find out a few things from Youko, but I can't guarantee…"

"Your 'partners' show up in town and-"

Tired of the hybrid's outbreaks and curious to see Youko's new body, I stepped out from the shadows. Sure, I looked human as well, but that was only an illusion. One that I didn't need in front of these two, but still kept for the sake of civility.

"Can I cut off your discussion?" I asked with a small smirk as the young one – Hiei, I assumed – and the human both stood up in alert. Hiei looked ready to draw his sword again.

"Who are you?! Have you followed me?" he asked with his sharp tongue.

"Haven't you learned yet? That metal stick you're holding is useless against me." I said in the same calm and relaxed way that most people remembered me for. "I'm not here for you, but just to answer your question – I _did_ follow you and it was easy to do so. You're more deaf than I am blind."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Story beta read by **Eat4Fun.**_

_I'm honestly tired of constantly writing that comments and critiques are welcomed and always considered. Reviews would be very much loved, if anyone's still reading the story that is... Favorite, follow - if you're one of the silent readers, that tells me to keep updating. No recommendations for now, not until I get some signs of life from you, readers. If there are any of you left.. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby**

All this time, the human teenager remained calm, watching my every move and listening to my every word.

"You smell entirely human, though I had been warned about this." I addressed him.

"Ha! He may _smell_ human, but I assure you he is not!" Hiei intervened without being asked.

"How have you found me?" the red-head eventually asked.

"Ah, that's a long story… But it wasn't easy."

"You were supposed to have died centuries ago." Although accusing, he was remaining extremely calm…

"Yes, you see… That's a different story. But if this is really you, it won't be a problem to prove myself."

"What is going on?!" the short one demanded.

"This doesn't concern you, Hiei. Nor does it affect you directly."

Though I could recognize the formal style of fox demons, it didn't really sound like Youko… Either I have had my brain washed for good, or Youko had decided to become unusually polite to his partners.

"So what? Do you think you can make me turn my back on you like _you_ had?"

Ouch. So the young hybrid had been played by Youko before. It wasn't something characteristic, but I could easily imagine him leaving an alliance if it was to his advantage.

The red-haired human, or rather the one who appeared to be human, sighed.

"I am not insinuating anything of that sort. I merely ask that you let me take care of the matter at hand on my own. It would be best for you to not intervene-"

"Hn! I am not going anywhere! If I am going to share this filthy town with another demon, I deserve to know who. So you see, it _does_ concern me. I am not leaving."

"With or without your new partner, I doubt it would make a difference." I interrupted them.

**Emerald**

Neither Youko or I were pleased with the turn of the events. My only chance was to communicate with him, but he was reluctant in sharing his memories with me. There was something in his past, possibly from the same time period, that he didn't want to remember… Yet, no matter how unpleasant it may be, he had to let me know enough to solve the problem.

Just like Hiei had said, I couldn't feel any demonic energy coming from the one before me. He even smelled mostly human. Whoever this was, he had managed to cover his scent with others incredibly well.

"…So you see, it _does_ concern me." Hiei repeated my words from before. "I am not leaving."

_'Fool. He can't toy with this.'_ Youko commented. I had never felt him so tense before and I knew he recognized the one before us.

_'I can agree. But I'm afraid there isn't anything I can say to change his mind.'_

_'He is loyal to you…'_ he groaned in my thoughts. _'I never thought this could be a problem.'_

"With or without your new partner, I doubt it would make a difference." The bat threw us a smile, but I knew better than to trust him.

What was even worse, Hiei was growing more irritated by the second. Hopefully he won't be releasing his energy – insulting an old and powerful demon worthy of being Youko's partner was the last thing we needed.

_'Who is this demon, Youko?'_

I was aware Hiei was listening to our mental discussion, but it was unimportant at the moment.

_'He can't be. It must be a scheme, a fraud… My partner had died centuries ago. Whoever this impostor is, be very careful.'_

"Perhaps. You said you could prove yourself to me." I dared him and for once, I saw Hiei waiting. Prepared, but waiting…

"Yes. Though, I would rather not fight. You see, I won't be accusing you of not looking for me for all these centuries… I wouldn't have done it either. I believe there was no way for you to know that I was still alive."

_'What is he talking about?'_ I asked, but Youko didn't answer.

"Besides, this human body that you have now looks rather frail," he continued.

"Cut to the point, bat." Hiei spat out.

"Ah, yes. Impatient as always…" the demon commented. "I wonder if your spiky hair is a warning sign for your temper."

_'Don't listen to him, Hiei. You know it would be imprudent to attack now.'_ I tried to tell him through the mind. Whether he heard me or not, he seemed to be trying very hard to control his impulses.

Time was running out as well. It won't be long before sunrise and I had to keep these events from my mother. For that, I had to be home before she would wake up.

"I have no time for games and ironic remarks. As far as I can tell, my partner had died and if you want to live, you would better stop trying to insult his memory." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

Hiei seemed to be playing along. If my little act was right, it would force the other into proving himself sooner. He didn't seem to be looking for a direct confrontation.

"Psh…" I heard from him as soon as I turned to leave. "How disappointing. Maybe I've come after the wrong person. The Youko I knew could keep up wordplays for _hours_, especially with a certain vixen…"

_'He's mimicking me!'_ I exclaimed to myself. The stranger was mirroring my strategy.

_'He's daring me. This proves he had known me before… Ask this,'_ Youko thought in my mind and I said his question out loud.

"What happened on the mountain?"

The stranger turned to face me with a grin and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. For some reason, he looked almost ridiculous in a western suit, even if the black and white combination suited him well. Up in the tree half a meter away from me, Hiei stopped as well and I could feel him watching the scene with interest.

"You took the mirror, like I told you. But I was captured. If you want, we can catch up with a cup of tea."

"I thought you said you were strong! I can't imagine Youko Kurama associating with weaklings." Hiei was quick to judge, but instead of taking offense, the other just laughed.

"I could be saying the same thing, _kid_. But that was a long time ago. I would have had no problem escaping if I hadn't been sold to the Shadows of the Sand."

_'What is he talking about?'_ I asked as I felt Youko tempted to trust him.

"Shadows of the Sand? What kind of _ridiculous_ name is this?" Hiei asked aloud. He was looking at us both.

Counting on instinct, I let Youko share the information he had about them. "The Shadows are an underground organization. Not much is known about them, except that there are more tribes, each with a degree of autonomy from the leader. They usually work for the Kings of the Demon world and occasionally intervene in warfare and other grave problems between the three worlds. They are notorious for experimenting on live subjects, as well as for the use of drugs and hallucinogenic substances in missions of assassination or interrogation."

"How do we know you are not one of them?" Hiei asked on a threatening tone as he glared at the bat whose name Youko was yet to reveal.

"How offensive. I may be at a low point, financially speaking, but I'd never risk my head for some organization that kept me high for centuries!" he defended himself, while shooing away Hiei with a spin of his hand.

"You would have died in the first couple of hours! That's reason enough to believe your story is fake!"

"I would have…" he admitted with a side nod, "But I got lucky, as always." The demon grinned and I sighed both in relief and exhaustion.

"What, you bought his story?!" Hiei turned to me.

"…For now, yes." I answered him before I continued telepathically, _'Youko seems to believe him.'_

**Citrine**

Sniper gave me a ride back to town. I told him to leave me in the central square, but he wanted to see me safe, so we ended up walking between a few blocks of flats for another ten minutes or so.

After a few thanks and good wishes shared through grins and nods, I walked inside one of the buildings and walked up the stairs. Perhaps the old hag didn't really care about me… Perhaps she was not going to offer me anywhere to live. In that case, I'd be on my way again.

My teeth sunk into my lower lip until I tasted my own blood. I licked it away quickly, then rang the bell from my friend's apartment. He was the only one in this country who wouldn't kick me out and call the cops on me. …In a way, I felt bad for him.

I rang again. My phone was dead, otherwise I would have called him. I knocked and after a few minutes, I heard some movement on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, open up. …Please?" I said while leaning with my ear against the door.

"Sandra, this is _ridiculous_."

"Please? You have to let me in! I promise I won't be any trouble. Just for today, please!" I insisted and, after another few minutes, he opened up wearing briefs and a t-shirt.

"What on earth, Sandra?! Where have you been all night? And what's with you here?"

His eyes were smaller than usual and he was frowning. I had woken him up again, much earlier than he should have.

"Can I please use your shower? I only need to stay here for a day, I'll find something by tomorrow night."

Shikamaru leaned on the door frame with a deep sigh and let the door open for me.

"This is not okay… What happened?"

"Well…" I began, as I stepped into his cramped hallway and left my shoes by the door and my backpack in a corner, "You know I went to talk to Lady Himuro, right? She still hasn't given me a clear answer, so…"

"Oh, no. Don't tell me." He slapped his hand over his face and sighed heavily. "I told you it would be a horrible idea to go talk to her that early! Why do you always show up at the wrong time? You're either too late or impossibly early!"

"Look." I walked in front of him, blocking his path and driving him into a corner. "It's not like I have a choice here. You hate me, I get it. Now you either help me or not. Either way, I'm leaving tomorrow and you won't see me again. If that's what you want, why don't we start now?"

But in a second, his arms flew around my shoulders and he was leading me into the room. In shock, I walked backwards until I felt the bed behind me and that was when he sat me down and kneeled down in front of me, still keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I never said I hate you. I'm sorry, I'm… I hate to wake up this early, you know? Normal people are asleep at dawn."

"It's fine… I know it's not okay. I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go at the moment."

"Sandra, you can stay here. There's no way I'm leaving you on the street. Maybe if you help me, we can rent a two bedroom flat instead."

"We'd need enough to pay for a safety deposit and that's probably more than what either of us make a month."

"If I give this one up, I will get back the deposit. That's a start, right?"

Guilt was creeping up my bones. I sat in front of him for a good ten minutes or more, just staring at him with a blank expression – so much that it frightened him. I could see it on his face, he was worried, he was trying to speak without daring to say anything. I wasn't like this, but I couldn't help it… I had never felt so selfish before. But I had a goal… Yes, I had a goal. My goal was to survive, no matter what I had to do, no matter what I had to give up or leave behind.

"…Alright." I eventually said. "I'll help you find an apartment."

My fake smile seemed to be brightening up his eyes. This was the me he knew, the me who was always smiling or grinning widely, not once taking life seriously. And why would I, anyway? I never had time for that.

**Sapphire**

By the time I reached the orphanage, it was early morning. The sky was lighting up in shades of navy and purple, but the street lights were still on. I snuck back inside in silence, walking on my toes and climbing into bed.

I was cold… A strange kind of cold coming from the inside. I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to believe it, but there was something almost instinctive… Like part of me wanted to believe he would trust me if only I got close enough.

But that was selfish. Selfish and foolish. I sighed and turned to look outside the window at one flickering street light, slowly fading with the night. Goodbye my last chance of sleep, hello tomorrow. Children were going to play and yell in only an hour from now – perhaps less.

Yet, I felt alone. So painfully, so frustratingly alone… Maybe I should borrow another book and waste another day hiding from reality. It didn't really matter what it was, as long as it took me away. I was probably going to forget most of the story anyway the second I put it down. For a moment, I thought… that was the definition of abusing literature. Really, I was only abusing it, using it selfishly. I could read about a great emperor or an orphaned child, of a whore or the single mother of three. It made no difference.

…How nice it should feel to have my own room, to sleep until midday, to have a normal shower with warm water that lasts more than two minutes… But what could I do? I had been rejected. From what I've been told, my parents are alive, somewhere… I am of the ones chewed up and spat back out by fate.

**Amethyst**

I saw the morning light replace the artificial one. I watched as the cars began to move down the street. My eyes were red and burning, begging me for another hour of sleep, but my mind was much too awake for that. Instead, I went to the bathroom, washed my face with cold water, and sat at my desk again.

My father had told me bits of information about his business that I had later written in a notebook. I looked over them… Crosswords was indeed going down. The idea Alice gave me had a small chance of working, although it was very risky. Even more so than I initially thought – unless my father had some profits from a few years ago stacked away, it could be a suicidal mission. The costs of opening such book store and hosting events for one month were incredible for a company threatened by bankruptcy.

Standing up, I took some of the money I had been saving. My father gave me some money at the beginning of each month on the condition that I won't ask for anything else. But that was alright – I could hold back from enough unimportant clutter to save up for more important things. Occasionally, these important things could be just a few days of independence.

Before my family was awake, I felt the house in silence. My first stop would be Morning Star for breakfast, then the grand library in the center. I had to see what made them so successful and perhaps I could get some information that I could use in solving this problem. If I could make them disappear from the city, that would be perfect… But that was going to stay as my second goal for now.

**Hematite**

As usual, Kurama played a role and led his human mother to believe he was meeting with classmates. Ridiculous, but as long as I got the answers I wanted, I couldn't care less.

As usual, he preferred staying somewhere in town. Even though he knew how much I despised this town, he seemed to be ignoring my presence completely. This nameless and supposedly strong stranger was his new priority and so, they agreed for us to go in some obscure gathering place. They walked the stairs, while I took the window – it spared me the stares.

Surprisingly enough, the place was… tolerable. Black floors and wood furniture gave it a dark feeling, the walls were dressed in wood panels with craved flowers and veins and the ceiling was low, painted in a light beige. We had three couches around a square table. There was smoke in the air from some plants being burned for their strong scent, while a few others were potted in the corners or between the tables.

The only distraction was the music. Low drums and string instruments were following different rhythms, it sounded almost tribal. All this reminded me of the expensive locals in the cities of Gandara, where I rarely ever went. I almost expected a demon to come take our order, but it was only a young woman – a human, tall, lean, with a fang worn as a pendant. If it was a fake, it was an extremely good one.

"Can we get to the point?" I asked as the other two seemed more interested in talking about what should they order. The waitress turned to me.

"I'm sorry, sir, what can I get for you?" she asked in fake politeness. _'Who the hell is this freak? What the hell is his problem? Hope he won't be any problem… I don't want to call the cops for some creepy kid starting a fight here.'_

"No-" I began to say, but the stranger interrupted me.

"Some dark hot chocolate should do. Thank you, dear."

The girl nodded with a half-smirk and he winked at her. She left, lazily dragging her feet.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"You're too tense. It should relax you." He commented.

"That's not what I meant." I clarified.

"You shouldn't be bothered by that, Hiei." Kurama intervened. "Such scenes are frequent here, it doesn't mean anything."

"Between complete _strangers_?"

"Yes. It makes their day better, it eases the tension between people..." he continued, as the stranger leaned between the pillows on the couch and threw his arms over the back.

"I have been here for at least ten years, so I had time to observe such happenings." The nameless looked more than relaxed with me on one side and Kurama on the other. I couldn't help but wonder if I had the speed to kill him, given how close we all sat.

"Ten years, you say…" Kurama repeated. I didn't have to read his mind to know he was contemplating the reasons why a strong demon would choose this.

"Why?" I asked for both of us.

"There is someone who helped me survive the side-effects of the Shadows, you understand… A monk of some sort. He also knew about you, old partner, and he said he suspected you hiding in this world. Naturally, I had to find you, and somewhere between then and now, I started to believe it more than anything."

"I see… How have you found me?" Sometimes I thought Kurama was unnaturally calm. There was something wrong with it, somehow…

"I followed rumors of supernatural events, as humans call them," he continued, lowering his voice as he said the word _'humans'_ as if we weren't the only ones there, "But I only stumbled over old stories and restless souls. From time to time, some… _of our kind_, but much weaker. So I kept following my instinct instead and traveled all the way here."

"Found anything amusing?" I asked him as his mouth curled into a grin.

"Nothing in particular." He looked over the empty room to the human woman. She had three drinks on a tray and was coming over, side-stepping a small palm-like plant and pushing one chair under the table. "I just happened to be getting a nice view."

Whatever he was talking about, I hadn't seen it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Chapter proofread by **Eat4Fun.**_

_I keep telling you this and thank you very much when you do! **Favorite, follow, review, message me, **any of the above. It really means a lot to me (and I think, to any other aspiring author). Thank you, YuYuHakushoObsesser for your constant reviews! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Silver**

He knew me well…Just as I would have expected from my old partner. But the fact that he had found me at this particular moment was surprising, to say the least. True, Hiei had also found me, but he had not recognized me for who I was – rather, he had happened to be stumbling over someone with demonic energy, which drew his attention… With Kuronue, it had to be different.

It was him, no doubt about that. He knew of events nobody else had witnessed but the two of us and remembered them in great detail. But something had changed… He was still a lucky idiot, but he seemed almost cautious with brushing off Hiei's comments, something very uncharacteristic. The bat I knew would have insulted him back a thousand times worse, unless he had a reason of keeping both of us by his side. Although he hadn't used the word, I could sense he was seeking partnership… How unlikely of him.

Shuichi was originally alerted by his presence – perhaps even _scared_, if I can use the word – but now he seemed more curious than anything else. I could tell he didn't like going into such specific detail about my affairs, but he took the chance to know more about me.

Still, as the conversation went on with nothing new for me, I couldn't help but think of the past year. First, it was the demon that attacked Shuichi's precious friend… Then, Hiei's idea to associate with a brainless meat loaf and steal from the Spirit World. Could that incident have drawn some unnecessary attention? My energy could be another possibility. It was recovering faster than ever these days and Shuichi, although disciplined, was having trouble concealing it all. These small leaks could have been enough for someone who already knew my energy to locate me. Ever since that mock of a stealth, I had been leaving small traces of demonic energy behind. But why did he show up just now? Something didn't make sense…

"You said earlier you came here to find '_them_'." Hiei mentioned and from Shuichi's mind, I could see the bat's face forcing a smile. He was most definitely hiding something… "Who was '_them_'?"

"My old partner and the human with who he associated. It was later I heard of the merging process."

He hadn't mentioned this before…

"Beware, bat. Lie to us and your head will be decorating the wall." Once again, Hiei's temper was shining through.

"You don't need to worry about that. Enjoy your drink while it's still hot! I would tell you to let the grown-ups talk, but seeing your human body is still relatively young…" he chuckled and breathed in the aroma of our drinks. The place was a little too dark, a little too smoky, but tolerable. Somewhere, there were musk mallow, amber, and incense burning slowly so that the smoke would fill the room.

"I have one question." I made Shuichi ask, "Why have you only found me now?" We both knew from Hiei that Kuronue had known about the Spirit World attempt.

"That's an interesting question…" he smirked.

"One that needs an _answer_," Hiei demanded for both of us. Shuichi was too soft in this situation.

"I'm afraid I will be keeping that _answer_, at least for now. We could talk more a little later, if you can find a babysitter for your new friend."

Hiei growled and let his energy escape him, his hand on the sword. I let Shuichi deal with this, he had a way of calming others – even Hiei.

"Mock my age just _once_ more…!" came the dare, obviously followed by a mute threat.

"What can you do about it, little hybrid?"

"Hiei, please. This is neither the place nor time for this. We are in a public place, among humans." Shuichi tried and it seemed to work… Seemed, because his energy was still surrounding us all.

"Kurama, why do you associate with him? It's a mystery to me. You've killed many of your men for _much_ less, why tolerate his behavior?" Kuronue asked and I found myself at a loss of words.

Personally, I didn't care too much for Hiei and until a few hours ago, he was the only intelligent demonic company I had. On the other hand, Shuichi was already considering him to be a friend, and his idea was that friends could get away with much more than others. But I couldn't say any of these.

Shuichi was about to show how lost he was, when I took over his actions. "We are now partners. Don't forget how much I've tolerated from you, and still do. Forced by the circumstances or not, you will have to deal with Hiei's presence, as well as mine."

"Really? A joke every now and then and some money spent on women were _nothing_ compared to this kid's behavior. Besides, look how _weak_ he is! There's no reason for you to keep him around any longer."

"Then, I believe this discussion is over. Come found one of us when you decide to reveal your secrets and we shall meet again." I said. He frowned and I could see him displeased.

Regardless, I told Shuichi it was time to leave. After paying for Hiei and himself, my human stood up and walked away. Still, Kuronue worried me. There were missing pieces in the puzzle, something didn't make much sense, but it will… eventually. Even if I had to steal the words from his mouth, it will.

**Sapphire**

It had begun to rain. I had been on the streets since early morning, it was now four in the afternoon, but the dark clouds made it seem much later. Normally, I would just walk through the rain, I didn't mind it much, but the wind was cold and chilling my bones. I stepped into the first place I saw open – I didn't even have the time to read the name hung at the top. It was a books and handmade decorations store.

Since I saw no one there, I took the freedom of looking around. I took a book on astronomy in my hands – so large, my arm was barely enough to support it and heavy enough to tense my muscles to numbness. I looked at my sign, skimmed through the general description, and then put the book back on its shelf. I picked up another on spiritual energy and the healing power of thoughts. Opening it randomly, I read about a paragraph:

_'In fact, everything around us can be considered vibration. Everything, from light to scent, is our interpretation of these vibrations and we, ourselves, are a form of vibration. The blind are more receptive to this, as well as people who have encountered death and survived.'_

Flipping through the pages, I saw another paragraph that drew my attention:

_'It can be focused into a certain point or area of the body and used both for healing and harming oneself or others. Some martial artists dedicate their life to this art of manipulating spiritual energy, but it is only the few gifted ones who can truly discover the secrets of this. They are also more probable to be spiritually aware than others.'_

A few chapters back, the topic was meditation.

_'However, this may leave the one experimenting with energy vulnerable. Even in this world, there are beings who will feed on us, beings which are not human – some prefer energy, others prefer blood, only few will feast on the flesh. Spiritual awareness may be achieved through this method, but it is very important that the environment is safe and that it is done under specialized supervision. A guided meditation would be the most desirable, but if not possible, a spiritually-aware person should at least be on guard. Parasites and familiars might also be picked up during these sessions.'_

"That's a strange one…"

I jumped as I heard the voice of an old man behind me.

"Oh- I-I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone, so… I was just, um, looking around…!" I stuttered and almost dropped the book.

"It's alright. I felt your presence when you came in, it just takes me longer to climb down the stairs these days." He gave me a closed-mouth smile. His face was dark and wrinkled, and his eyes almost completely buried between folds of skin and his bushy eyebrows. There was something almost… sly about this man, like I would imagine an old fox, or maybe a snake.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't quite understand… You said you've-?"

"I've felt your presence, child, that's right." He sat in an old armchair and picked up a wooden pipe with small deer craved on it. He was dressed simply, traditionally, all in gray and white. He looked ageless.

"I'll sell that to you for half the price."

"Wh-… What, _this_? Oh, I only picked it up by mistake…!" In truth, he was freaking me out. There was something in me screaming '_DANGER_!' in the back of my mind and my bones trembled, ready to jump out of my body and start running for the life in them.

"Most people ignore it. Though it seems it had caught your interest. It's three-hundred-years-old, but you don't have any trouble reading it, do you?"

Setting the book on the shelf, I looked at the old man strangely as he puffed a few rings of smoke – all perfectly round.

"I like to study history. Perhaps that is the reason." I commented.

"But you do read it easily, am I right?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you believe, child? Mm? Is it religion, is it science, or is it some celebrity? Most children your age would have agreed upon one of the three, but you don't."

Every hair on my body was standing upright like a soldier before his commander. My throat was dry and my head was pulsing. This old bag of bones was frightening me, even if he showed no sign of threatening me. No… All he did was talk and smoke. But my stomach was turning and my inside burned with the wish to get away – even if I would have to be soaked to the skin and possibly go down with a fever.

"Sit with me, child. Let me hold your hand and I can tell you things you haven't imagined."

"How do I know you won't be lying? I don't believe in witchcraft." I breathed out.

"There's no such thing as _witchcraft_, only spirit energy being used to some degree." He offered me his wrinkled hand. His nails were a little long, but not much. The old man seemed very clean, for his state. In fact, he didn't have that scent old people generally had – as I neared him, I could sense a sweet scent of cinnamon and ink… possibly apple tree wood.

Still, against my every instinct, I took the old man's hand. That very second, a wave of shock electrified by whole being, making me back away and stumble over a small table, knocking down a vase of flowers. I fell to the floor, feeling the old carpet underneath myself becoming colder and wetter as the water from the vase spilled.

"…Get up, child. Don't whine about it, it is nothing worth falling over."

A strong scent caught my attention and I saw the side of my left palm sliced open. My breaths were short and fast, even if I tried my best to set them back into a normal pace.

"What… _was_ that?! What are you doing to me?!" I spat out in a tone I had never used before. The glass fell from my hand in a moment, but my first reaction was to lick the blood running down my wrist and arm. My mouth covered the cut and I let the warm blood flood my mouth in some strange, irrational feeling of contempt and fright.

"Stop that and _behave_! You're not a wild animal, for the sake of our souls! Contain yourself!" he yelled and I had to use my last drop of reason to pull away from my own wound.

My breathing had calmed, but my heart was still beating out of my chest, struggling against my ribs. I watched the strange little man put down his pipe and stood. I watched him with wide eyes and I could see his serious eyes burning with authority.

"Get up."

**Emerald**

With yet another lie, I managed to drag myself through the hours of the morning along with Hiei and Kuronue. The latter had been revealing information about Youko, getting from specific stealth habits to sleeping patterns, crimes, and even women. In short, much more than I would have cared to know… Hiei on the other hand was more preoccupied with verbally attacking the bat demon with each and every occasion he got. Thankfully though, he couldn't stand being in a café anymore after a few hours, so a bit after lunch I had found myself wondering pointlessly through the city.

Around two, I went home to eat with my mother. After that, I took a shower, studied, then went out again. It was already six, but summer was a week away. Night wouldn't come for another few hours.

I breathed in the fresh air after the rain and walked towards the library. The city was rather dull today… or perhaps, it was I who was tired and bored of everything. Yusuke was training, Hiei was enjoying his time alone, and I was too sick of the mental disputes of two old thieves to go talk to Kuronue. I had no interest for women, gambling, or battle – I could very well live without all that.

Sometimes, I really did begin to think I was going to live alone and die alone. That my grave won't be visited by anyone and that my death won't be grieved or remembered by anyone. But in truth, I was the only one to blame. After all, I did push everyone away – even my mother, most of the time… I was lonely, but there was no way I could be so selfish to risk someone's safety and happiness by dragging them into my life.

Air-headed, I walked into the grand library that had opened recently in the center of the city. I nodded a quiet salute towards the woman at the front desk and walked up the stairs, aimlessly. What was I even doing here?!

After walking around as if I had a clue what I was looking for, an idea crossed my mind. Without thinking of the consequences, I rushed down the stairs and to the bus station. My destination would be at the other end of the city, and I was hoping to find what I was looking for at the end of the line.

**Amethyst**

That day, I avoided going home. My mother called and I told her where I have been, where I was, and where I intended to go next, until she eventually gave me a not very needed permission. I ate in town and drank a can of soda on a bench, in the park. However, I couldn't help but wonder…

I had been at the library and studied, but just as I was announcing my leave, I had caught Shuichi rushing down the stairs from the second to the first floor and further, to the ground floor. His fast steps were easy to hear in a quiet library, there wasn't one person in the building who haven't heard them. For a moment, I was tempted to follow him – perhaps something had happened? – but when I walked out, he was already gone. I didn't know which way he went, but I couldn't spot him on the street. And really, he wasn't difficult to spot – not with that red hair of his.

So, with nothing else to do, I decided to go to the park. It was quiet in the evening, so maybe I would be able to study my notes there. My curiosity was trying to get the best of me, but I knew I had other things to focus on – like my father's business. Crosswords was sinking fast and I had to check if the idea Alice had could be of any good.

**Sapphire**

That evening, I went back early and climbed up the roof. The old man seemed certain that I had that which he called _'spirit energy'_, that I had to be able to see spirits and beings of another world, whatever those creatures could be. I watched my left hand and remembered the cut… The taste of my own blood was lingering in my mouth and, as disgusting as it sounds, I had enjoyed it… For a moment, but I had enjoyed it – the taste of blood!

_'That's a strange one… Most people ignore it.'_

He wanted me to return every evening to his old and dusty shop and talk about that stuff. That energy stuff, the worlds that human beings cannot access, the dangers of spirit awareness. He wanted me to meditate, to look inside my own mind and soul and find out of my previous lives.

Clearly, he must be mad… Clearly, he had taken advantage of my shock and confusion to fill my head with this nonsense! But what if it was true? What if there was a small chance for some of what he said to be real? Then, was I in any danger? It all started with that thing he did, that _'energy wave'_ as he called it.

Shaking my head, I sighed and leaned on my back, watching the sky covered by clouds. It had that milky gray color of November, but it was only June. Just as I was about to question my own sanity for believing the words of that old man, I got the sudden idea of doing back down. How odd, I thought… I looked at the door and wondered if I should climb back down. I didn't feel anything strange, nothing that would turn my stomach or put pressure on my chest, so I stood and took the stairs to the top of three floors of the orphanage.

**Ruby**

It pained and angered me that I could not talk about everything with him. On the other hand, Youko seemed changed. For a short moment, I could recognize him, but except for that, he talked like a different person. But I _couldn't_ be wrong! The monk couldn't be wrong, either. He told me precisely which trail to follow, so that I could find him.

And that little _brat_! A thousand years ago, he would have ended up as plant food for releasing so much energy at a time like that – and in a public place, nonetheless! Drawing attention on us… Little pimp, thinking himself great for associating with a legend!

I paid, then left in a hurry. I had to find something else to busy my mind, something that would distract me from those two. They looked inseparable and I must confess, it wasn't very pleasant to see myself replaced. And by a kid, too! Was he even a hundred yet?

The library should prove as the perfect escape. I wanted some more information on the old lady of the Morning Star chain. If I couldn't do anything else, planning a stealth should help me put some order into my mind.

But that would prove difficult. There were teenagers all around – probably pretending they were gathering information for some project, or Enma knows what! Either way, I had to put up with girls giggling and boys whispering and exchanging magazines, with heels clicking on the floor and someone opening a bag of dry food – something against the rules of the library. And as if all _that_ wasn't enough, the woman from before sat beside me.

"Hello." The teacher smiled at me as if we were the same age – more or less.

"Hello, yes. What is it?" I asked, unaware of how caustic my voice may sound.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother… I can leave, if you wish." Her voice was weaker, trembling, as she leaned back. Eventually, I sighed and looked away from the screen. Her thin brows were frowning in a silent apology and her eyes were staring at my shirt or collar, avoiding mine.

"…No, I'm sorry. I'm just…" I sighed again, "I'm having a bad day, nothing goes my way lately. I didn't mean to sound rude. Actually, I think I may need some company… if you don't mind."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Last chapter proofread by **Eat4Fun**. A very early update, all thanks to YuYuHakushoObsesser and all the positive feedback I receive. _

_PS. Yes, I'm doing alright. :) I just have my emotional ups and downs and some schoolwork stressing me out, but I'm alright. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Emerald**

I almost jumped off the bus once it reached the station and asked a few people for directions. Hiei may consider humans inferior or even compare them to insects, but most of them were kind enough to help one another. Or at least, as long as it didn't take too much time or financial resources. I found the building soon enough and walked to the front entry.

What was supposed to be a cemented alley was cracked by flocks of weeds and grass that seemed on a mission to claim back the territory. Bushes that would have made a nice green fence were tangled and unattended, already returning to their wild state. Spiders of all sizes and shapes had colonized every corner, as well as a shattered light bulb that – I think – had once illuminated the front yard.

The air was filled by different scents, not exactly a pleasant combination. The earth was humid and there were some mold spores and dust in the air. I guessed somebody had burned the food today.

A few moments after I entered, a few children walked out of different rooms to look at me with wide eyes – some interested, a few hopeful, one or two fearful. Then, from my left side, a woman walked out of what I guessed to be the kitchen. She was about forty, not exactly at a healthy weight, with round cheeks and small, bored eyes.

"Looking for someone?" she asked me, her voice a little hoarse.

"Yes, I was-" but I couldn't finish.

"Fine. If you know the room, go. Lights go out at ten."

Brief and bold, she walked back and I tried to catch a glimpse of the inside, but the door had closed immediately. Alright then, no looking… I sighed. Most of the children had returned to their rooms, probably playing – or at least it was what I liked to believe they were doing.

If I knew the room, she said… But I did not. Alice never told me. Maybe I could find it by scent, but I couldn't remember hers. She wasn't using any perfume, and her natural scent was… well, not particularly strong, but not weak either. Rather it was so plain and neutral, I had not remembered it. So, clueless once again, I walked down the hallway and looked into the rooms with open doors.

Eventually, what caught my attention was the scent of blood. Youko was the one to recognize it as human and nearing as I turned towards it. There was a flight of stairs to the next floor and I could hear steps coming down without rush.

For a moment, we both stared at each other, silent and still. My mind went blank for a moment, only muttering questions I didn't care to understand. Possibly about why the blood scent was coming from her direction, if she was hurt, if it was one of the other orphans here who had done it, or any other possibility – from believable to exaggerated.

She looked away and at first, I thought she was coming towards me – but she had walked right past me.

"…Alice." I eventually said and I heard her stopping for a short moment, after which she continued to ignore me. And I was more than deserving of this. For all the times when I noticed something was wrong but didn't ask, or when she was talking to me and I had spaced out.

_'Nonsense. Go talk to her. That's why you came here.'_

Only I couldn't… I would probably make things worse. Besides, Alice was obviously mad at me, so perhaps I should leave it more time. Or even better yet, accept my loneliness and quit trying to keep anyone around me. With that thought in mind, I headed towards the front door.

_'Oh, yes. Accept your loneliness. Your painful, agonizing loneliness. Because that is all you've done since Maya. Shot down by a little girl – Bang! You're back to pitying yourself. Yet again.'_

* * *

**Ruby**

The woman – Kumiko – was so delicate and elegant in her natural movements, a bar seemed the last place on earth where she should be. She jumped at every shout or sudden noise, looking around and probably taking mental notes of anyone near us as I drank glass after glass. She reminded me of a little bunny, a small rabbit that somehow got lost in the dark side of the forest.

I sighed, finding the alcohol in this world far too weak for me – for the thousandth time today, perhaps. She had her chair so close to mine at the bar, I could feel her leg against mine. I heard her heart beating so fast and I thought about it for a moment. Was that why humans withered away so quickly? Would Youko's current body fade just as fast?

I raised my hand to signal the bartender for another one.

"I-I'm sorry, but is it a good idea?" she spoke, her voice unsure. I was a thief and a predator by species. She was the prey by nature.

"Probably not." I mumbled. "Can I count on you to lead me somewhere in case I manage to drink more alcohol into my system than blood?"

She hesitated and I felt a little cold and sweaty hand on top of mine.

"…I think we should leave. Maybe you'd like to talk about what happened…?"

But how could I give her a story she wasn't supposed to know? Demons, torture, drugs, thievery, murder – when she was scared of a glass hitting the floor. And I? I had a monk waiting to lay my wings as a trophy on his wall, an old partner who has changed and was no longer reliable, and… well, this trembling little rabbit. The arts teacher held my hand a little tighter when my drink arrived.

"I can't. Your mind's too easily impressed, you…" I stopped, trying to choose my words alike to how Youko would have done – the Youko I knew, not this one I met in the morning.

"I…?" she repeated, asking me to continue.

"You…" I repeated as well, like a retard unable to finish a sentence. "Fuck. I forgot. I… I don't know how to put this. You're too fragile, too frail…" I mumbled, then emptied another glass. I hadn't even bothered to keep count.

"But it bothers you. Maybe it will help you to let it out…?" the woman tried. I shook my head and let it hang low.

"Why would you care, anyway? You're damn beautiful, you're an angel. You don't have to bother with shitheads like me. The dark doesn't suit you." After a moment, I saw her dark eyes glossy with tears. "…I asked you to come, no? Fine, I'll behave…" My worst fear was that I'd be all by myself again, without Kagura, without Youko, without anyone to run to, or protect. That I'd be as good as dead – when nobody cares if you're alive or not, you're the easiest target. So easy you're mocking death…

She pushed her chair back a bit, trying to reach the floor with her tiny feet. I caught her hand before she could slide off the chair.

"…Don't…" I breathed out in a heavy sigh. "It's getting dark, I'll take you home."

Because of all the time I spent at the bottom of vulnerability, I couldn't bring myself to expose my desperate need for her. Or anyone… Yes, anyone would have done – because I had no one. I had been keeping Youko's secrets for centuries of torture, yet he replaced me with a fucking disrespectful weakling of a child! Did he even believe it was me?! He didn't look happy with this… or pleased, or shocked, or anything! He just fucking stared at me for a damn minute.

"Are you sure you-" but I didn't let her finish. I shushed her and stood up from my chair, finding my balance after a brief moment.

"Tell me where you want to go."

"Let's just take you home first. I'll call for a cab then." Her suggestion could be the best I had heard in a long while. Or so it seemed at the time, anyway.

* * *

**Sapphire**

Climbing down the stairs from one floor to the other, I stopped frozen in surprise as I felt a cold wind in my bones and a hot rush of blood under my skin. He was there, for some reason, staring back at me.

For a moment, I managed to convince myself he was the ghost of my imagination, wishing and desperately begging that his ignorance wouldn't be true… but as I walked towards him, he didn't vanish. I changed my direction a second before I thought I would crush into him as if he was a statue of cement or marble. Why was he here?

None of us had a father, but that was the only resemblance. He had a family, a home, good grades, some friends – or pets to keep him company, popularity, girls crushing into him. He had an average to good life, probably one of those who go far and make a change, who will be remembered. I was nobody, and he treated me as such. Politely, but it was still the same.

I walked past Shuichi, turning my shoulder so it wouldn't hit his. For some reason, he called me… but I didn't answer. I let my head low and blinked away the foggy hotness burning my eyes. I was already tired enough – emotionally, mentally, maybe even spiritually if what that old man said had any traces of truth in it. Only the next second, I felt my hand grabbed and my feet stumbling fast to keep the pace and stop my fall. He was dragging me out of the building and into the front yard, then through the rusty gate.

"What was that?!" I asked in a rushed whisper, afraid my voice might crack.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we should talk. I know you probably don't want to, but please listen to me."

I looked to my left and he stepped in front of me. Crossing my arms, I closed my eyes for a second or two.

"Fine…" I gave in, trying not to think of all the possible scenarios. Perhaps he needed me to do something for him? Or he thought I could be a valuable contact to have in the future? But I was worthless, tens of people made sure I knew that. Then…? What could the perfect Shuichi want from me? He who pushed everyone away…

"Last time we met, when you left… And not just then. Many times, actually, I know that I become… distracted-"

Was he nervous? Having trouble picking his words, perhaps? I took the liberty to stop him.

"It's fine." I mumbled, shaking my head. "I must bore you terribly. I never asked for your time, I just took it, so I understand. You must have a lot on your mind."

"You do not!" he said firmly. "Not at all. I do have some… delicate problems, but talking to you is never a waste of my time. I enjoy your company very much – it's why I came here, but… I see I was wrong. Selfish, really. You must already have your own problems, there's no need for you to bother yourself with mine."

Shaking my head, I lifted my eyes to see if he was serious in all he said. As expected, Shuichi was always serious – but what surprised me was that strange sensation. It was like fire in my veins and ice in my bones, pulsing through me. And I felt cold… Or rather, empty.

"Alright…" I said, feeling my tongue tying itself in knots and the words running through my brain like raindrops. "What happened, then?" I asked, mentally cursing my plain and emotionless voice… but it was all I said. I tied my stare between my shoe laces and pulled the sleeves of my top over my hands. I had to do something, even if I looked like a five year old playing with the edge of my sleeve.

"I'm afraid I can't explain it," he began, "It's like a side of me that has always been there, but I cannot control… I cannot let anyone know about this, but sometimes it takes over my thoughts and even though I fight it, even though I know what is going to happen, I can't always stay present in a conversation."

Slowly, I nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't ask about that again, it's alright. What I meant was, what happened today?" When I felt him staring at me with curiosity and surprise, I thought I should expose my thinking. "You said you enjoyed my company, that you came all the way to this hellhole for that. Then something must be seriously wrong. If that's true… can I ask what happened?"

* * *

**Ruby**

The lights weren't on yet. The red light of sunset was still bright enough as we made our way to my flat. It was a house of three levels – the ground floor, the first floor, and the attic. I had rented the top. It simply felt nicer, better fit for me.

But I was so tempted to fly up the stairs instead of dragging my feet… I stumbled a few times, holding onto the railway and refusing the teacher's help. She was already frail enough, looking as if her bones would break like dried straws from as much as a stronger breeze. Eventually though, I reached the door to my 'home'.

I allowed myself to fall in the middle of the living room, on a fur rug set between the two armchairs I barely used at all and the fireplace. Those living underneath were nice people, heating up the house and my floor all the time. I sat with my legs crossed, staring at the cold and empty fireplace.

"Well, I think I should go now…" the woman said, holding her purse as if it held the most precious of jewels.

"…Do whatever you want." I answered without turning to face her. "I'm gonna make it up to you, remember that."

"There's no need, really-"

"I'm not always like this… At least, I think I'm not. But shit happened." I began. "Lots of it. Lost one for good, then got separated from the other. There were two people who gave me some purpose, ya'know? Made me wake up in the morning and know I have something to do. Now, all I do is watch the ceiling in the morning. Four-hundred and eighty-nine cracks in that space over there. Between the granny and the lotus, left from the fly."

Somehow, my blabbering caught her attention. She stood beside me and I pointed towards the stains in my wooden ceiling. "There's the granny… Come here, watch it from the right. See?" Kumiko nodded.

"I see it!" she exclaimed. "And there is the fly, right? That one?"

At least I knew seeing shapes in stains and cracks on the ceiling wasn't a side-effect of centuries of staying drugged.

"Yea… And that's the lotus." I answered her.

"Looks more like a bat to me. Don't you think? With its wings spread."

Leaning on my hands, I let my head back and looked at the stain intently. I didn't want to see a bat like that.

"Looks weird for a bat… I still say it's a lotus. To have that shape, it should have broken wings." I mumbled, then closed my eyes. The woman sat beside me.

"Really? I never saw one up close. We used to have a few in the attic when I lived with my grandparents, in the country… but then, they got a cat and the bats left."

"…Too much stress." I sighed. "If cats become annoying, bats usually leave."

I saw her nodding like a child, as if what I just said was entirely new to her. But I didn't want another curious child around me… No, I couldn't have one beside me. It would most likely manage to do what the Shadows were so close to do – driving me to a level of madness from which I could never recover.

_'You said earlier you came here to find 'them'. Who was 'them'?'_

Damn you, little brat! You wouldn't know about that. But what am I even chasing…? The monk told me of my old partner, not of the other one I lost. Must have let it shown on my face, or mumbled something, because the teacher beside me leaned over shyly.

"…Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No." I replied automatically. At that moment, she looked more alike to a nymph than a human. "Yes…" I contradicted my previous answer. "Sort of. Not really. Do you get me?" I mumbled, convinced she would be incapable of understanding. Very few humans could understand the emotions one would experience after centuries and centuries of living, without the hope of a short and simple life. It was pathetic… I would have changed our roles, if only I could.

"…I wish I did." She mumbled. At least we were both aware of the difference between us, even if she wasn't capable of appreciating it in a matter of years, centuries, or experience. At the moment, it was enough that she understood there was a great distance between us, even if she was sitting on the floor half a meter away.

* * *

**Citrine**

Only a few hours after my not so glorious appearance, Shikamaru left for work. I watched him leave, locked the door behind him, then returned into the bedroom. As bad as I felt for taking advantage of him, I was an independent girl. I was that crazy bitch you couldn't take down, right? That's what I wanted to be. That's what I thought was the deadliest combination.

I sighed, sitting up on the edge of the bed so suddenly that I saw little black stars for a moment. I needed a shower. Oh, but his bed smelled like him! I threw myself on my side, holding the sheets in my arms as if my dear friend was there. In a sense, I could almost feel the heat of his body still there. I breathed in.

Shikamaru wasn't like most guys. He smelled nicely, more like a girl really. I liked it, though I knew I would have gotten bored of this little delight in no time. I liked guys who smelled interesting – always a different combination of sweat, smoke, motor oil, alcohol, fireworks, humid earth, leather and rust.

Shower, Sandra. Yes, that was what I had to do. I liked guys smelling like sweat, beer and grass, but I didn't like the same scent on me. And Lord, I needed something new to wear. Standing up, I looked through my backpack in the hall and found the solution to my struggle – a pair of jeans and a tank top would do. I could borrow one of Shikamaru's dress shirts and look acceptable without freezing my ass off.

My phone would charge and the machine in the kitchen would have the coffee ready by the time I'll be done with my shower. After that, it will be time to visit the Lady again.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_First of all, let's all thank my awesome beta reader **Eat4Fun** who never gets tired of me (or at least, won't tell me that, haha) and **YuYuHakushoObsesser** \- no, seriously. You, dear reader, owe these two users the updates of this story! They keep me writing. So go on their profiles, browse through the stories, or favorites, get to know them - they're great. _

_Other than that... There are two branches that may grow this year, sharing some common roots with Mandala. To be more specific, the first one will be published around the time Mandala reaches the Dark Tournament (possibly this spring, depending on how active YOU are). It will be a series of drabbles and one-shots focusing on some minor characters that had been recently ignored by the fandom. UPDATES AND HINTS COMING SOON - for those of you who **review, follow, favorite, message me, **show me you read this and still look forward for an update! _

_And just in case you forgot, all critiques and suggestions are welcomed. For example, **if you ship two characters,** or if you **don't want some character to die,** or if you want **more details or background** for a certain character, you have great chances of getting your wish. _

_In other words... See?! I offer you prizes for being active! What more do you want? Koenma's squid on a stick? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Emerald**

Trying to explain what was going on in my mind was more than difficult. Youko was being cruel and ironic, as usual, while Alice looked anything but interested or convinced by my half-sincere attempt. Yet, I heard her saying the unthinkable. "I'm sorry. I won't ask about that again, it's alright. What I meant was, what happened today?" I saw her eyebrows rising with curiosity as I am sure mine did as well because she continued explaining herself. "You said you enjoyed my company, that you came all the way to this hellhole for that. Then something must be seriously wrong. If that's true… can I ask what happened?"

The word 'hellhole' made me think of the Demon world… That was perhaps the best description for it. I sighed and looked down, watching our shadows trembling on the pavement. A moth was circling the street light above us and its shadow caught all kinds of strange shapes…

"I'm not sure of how I should phrase this. I don't know how I should tell you about it since there are people involved that you don't know." I began, praying for some useful thought to come into my mind.

And Youko… he wasn't much help at the moment. _'Tell her the whole truth. You've been lying since you first learned how to speak, but somehow, you've managed to remain incapable of lying to any human who happened to catch a glimpse of you through your countless lies. By this point, you should have already realized that there is no point in prolonging your frustration. If you are going to let yourself be defeated, at least do it completely – there is more dignity in accepting defeat than trying to continue the charade.'_

"Then tell me the main idea… you know? Without names or anything specific, just the important events, or feelings. Tell me the part that bothers you," she answered my unasked 'how'.

"There is someone I've known for a long time. We have been influencing one another and depending on one another for the longest time now, but lately, it is becoming more difficult to maintain a certain balance. Let's just say that our groups are, to some extent, the same, while his is a little wider." I watched her as she nodded her head and we began walking through the city, slowly heading towards the center. The streets were barely lit, but there was something peaceful in the atmosphere. "Someone from his past, from the past of my… partner, so to say, is now showing up after many years in which my partner thought this one had died."

"Well, then… shouldn't this be good news?" Alice asked and I found myself agreeing. Youko though, not so much.

"Usually, yes. Though my partner is suspecting this person to be an impostor. In the most likely scenario, he would betray my partner and me while taking advantage of the memory of my partner's long lost friend."

She sighed. "I'm afraid I can't really tell you. To be able to say if this person was an impostor or not, I should know the details. I should know your partner's… friend, personally; then I should meet the one showing up now. The circumstances of death would be useful, too. I'm not asking you for all this information, it wouldn't be your's to tell in the first place – all I'm saying is the situation is a little more difficult to interpret than usual."

I looked straight ahead, trying to make sense of everything happening.

"Of course," I agreed, "Though it happens that this friend of my partner is going to influence me, as well as my partner…"

Alice nodded. She must have been waiting for me to continue, but I was at a loss of words. It was all too vague, it was all too… useless. She was still uninterested and detached, while I didn't feel any better.

"Alice…?"

"Mm?" She turned her attention on me.

And I, like the coward I felt, changed the topic. "Can I see your hand?"

* * *

**Ruby**

The night fell over us in a second. She didn't feel tired, even if the hours passed us by one by one. In truth, neither was I. My internal clock had stopped ticking long ago. I suppose it's only natural when you spend years and years without any clue of the day and night cycle.

Blabbering turned into philosophy, and with some wine, into history, art, mediocre jokes, and… well, everybody knows. Leave two adults alone with wine and philosophy and the morning light just might find three instead.

But it wasn't morning yet. It seemed to me the night was much too long, almost like it was going to last for years. The little rabbit was asleep beside me, exhausted and covered in sweat. Her scent filled the room, mixed in with her perfume. Why did women feel the need to alter their natural sweetness with different fragrances was something I'll probably never understand… What I did notice was how alike they were – humans, apparitions, demons, nymphs, gypsies, princesses, assassins – perfume was something all females found appealing, so they each picked her own signature scent to wear like a second skin.

I sighed. Perhaps I had had too many women… Perhaps it had become something almost… automatic. Going from one base to the other, spotting the signs, abusing the weak spots… it was all the same. Some wilder, some sweeter, but in the end, it was all the same scene played again and again. Different actors, different improvising, but the script was shockingly alike. And yet, I couldn't understand the opposite sex. Perhaps… I shouldn't even try.

My mind went back… centuries back… Back into a hot summer night, much like this one. We were both high – perhaps we wouldn't have done that otherwise. I never remembered what kind of weeds and flowers we smoked, but I know he had convinced me there was no risk for us. It was only recreational – nothing serious, nothing but… relaxation.

On the other hand, he didn't really have to convince me. My partner had a way of being, a way of demanding… hell, I don't know! Walking through hell would have been easier than trying to refuse him. But the blame isn't his alone – I wanted it just as much…

I could go as far as to call it a form of art. All that excitement, waiting, and teasing – it had to be some kind of art. Something shared that I had been searching in everyone else. Perhaps part of me had been searching for that high in this little rabbit… though only an idiot could feed on such illusions.

Perhaps I'm an idiot… Worthless… Replaced… by a kid, too. An ignorant little pimp. Disrespectful brat…!

Suddenly, I tensed. Cold skin was lightly touching mine.

"Why are you so tense?" her sleepy voice purred over my shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

"No…" I mumbled, relaxing. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, darling… Why not lay down with me?"

Delicate hands grew claws like a bird of prey and began digging into my chest, crawling their way between my ribs. I gasped in pain, trying to free myself from the clasp of the creature. When I glanced back, the teacher's body was only a bloody carcass on the fur rug and a beautiful woman wearing a golden mask over her mouth and nose was glaring at me with cold eyes.

"I know you missed me, darling. You did, didn't you? My love…"

* * *

**Citrine**

Sometimes, the line between hatred and adoration is so thin, I think the fields overlap. I never thought it was possible, though the look on the face of my old hag of a boss changed my mind in a second. She was smirking like an old reptile, like the witches from the fairy tales animated by the United States. Her nose wasn't that big and if she had any moles, they had been removed long ago, but the way her skin wrinkled, so hydrated it was shining in the morning light… It made me sick.

Her thin lips, painted blood red as always, were twisting and pressing against each other into that smirk I hated so much. Her black eyes were staring at me with the freezing arrogance of everyone with money. I felt my stomach turning in disgust, my brain threatening to explode, and my tongue itching for a release.

"To answer your question, old hag, I was never here for your personal amusement. I know you've been fucking with my mind for the past months, you didn't have to talk your way around it. In fact, you disgust me. The only reason I accepted all of your ridiculous demands was this fucking jewel. I wanted your house – my, what a surprise this must be to you!"

Still, that fossil's smirk only grew larger, leaving a red curve on her pale face.

"Yes! I knew it all along, little brat. Did you think I would ever leave my fortune to a foreigner, little American tramp? I could never humiliate my dear country with this. Skulls, miniskirts and boots have never been welcomed under my roof."

"Wait up. Hold your horses, patriotic fossil. Just what the hell did you say?! I thought I had a chance. I thought you said you saw your younger self in me! You said it!"

If there was one thing that made me explode on the spot, it was lies. I couldn't stand it. I left my family and all of my previous boyfriends exactly because of this. Shit-talking and lies had no place in my life.

"And I do!" the hag laughed. "My teenage years, blondie girl. When I was stupid and reckless. Only you show no sign of growing up anytime soon."

If thoughts could kill, I would have blown her brains out by now. Instead, I stomped my boot on the edge of her chair, right beside her fat and gross sagging thigh and over her crème gown. Her face turned even paler for a second, but as soon as I saw my victory, it was gone.

"Disrespectful little tramp! Get out of my house! How dare you?!" she yelled at me, moving her hands towards my shoulders

In all my anger, I grabbed them, laced my fingers with hers and forced them back. Something cracked, but damn her! I may be poor, but I was not going to be insulted and humiliated in such ways.

"Listen here, you old, poisonous viper! I counted on your house, but I swear on my gods and yours too, I will burn you to a crisp. All of your servants won't be able to get your stinky ass out on time. Hear that? I will set the fire right here and now."

Her silence made me continue – if I was winning or going down, she was going to hell. Even if I had to stomp her to the pits of the underworld myself!

"Do you like bets, hag? I bet I can push you into hell with my own two hands. Wanna bet? Hmm? Wanna see what an American bitch can do? Wanna see what biker boots taste like?"

Her palms began to sweat as her poisonous glare was giving in to pain. I could read it in her black eyes – my grip hurt. Her hands hurt. And I was forcing her old wrists backwards.

"…What do you want?!" she eventually spat out, breaking eye contact and looking somewhere to my left.

"What the hell do you think I want?! Exactly what I asked for. Or is your memory as useless as your money now?"

"…Fine. Fine! Release me, at once!" she yelled, trying to move her arms helplessly. I saw panic washing over her in waves of sweat.

"Nah…" I whispered. "I ain't buying your words anymore. This time, viper, you're gonna sign for your promises.

* * *

**Sapphire**

"Alice…?"

"Mm?" I wasn't expecting anything concrete from him. For once, I couldn't blame him for the vague answers – it had been my suggestion this time. Yet, I held back a sigh when he changed the topic. No matter what bothered him, he didn't trust me enough. Well… not that it mattered.

"Can I see your hand?" he asked. Perhaps if he didn't look so concerned, I would have denied it, but… why bother? Shuichi would simply ask again.

"It's nothing serious…"

Looking away, I held out my hand in the air. He took it into his and looked at the bandage.

"It doesn't seem like nothing either. It's a dangerous place for cuts."

"I know…" I sighed, "Ligaments, tendons, blood vessels… I know."

"What happened? Has a doctor seen it?"

Taking back my hand, I began walking again. It was a distraction from looking at each other.

"I… cleaned some shattered glass today. I was thinking elsewhere and it happened. But I still feel my hand, I can move it just fine, so I didn't go to any doctor. As I've said, it's nothing serious."

Whether he believed me or not, I didn't care. Or heavens know I was trying so hard to train my mind into not caring. It was why I avoided his eyes. I didn't want to know.

"I see…" he mumbled slowly. No, he didn't believe me – I could hear it loud and clear.

"Shuichi… I'll go back now. It's getting late, and they'll be closing the door at ten." Actually, they won't. Not for another hour, but… it felt much too strange. I wasn't ready for his presence in the first place, and… "If you can't tell me exactly what's bothering you… Well, I hope our talk helped you in any way."

He looked strange, as if he had just woken up from a dream. Spacing out again, rather… It was probably best to get used to this kind of happenings. Or not. After all, why should I? There was no reason.

"Ah, right… Let me walk you back, please. This quarter isn't-"

"All that safe, yes, I know." I turned back without looking up at him. "You say that all the time." I clarified. Either way, my words were sharp for him. I knew… They cut like razor blades. But so was his silence.

* * *

**Hematite**

There were many scents in a city. Human or demon alike, the city was full of sensorial distractions. Or rather, it was something natural for any agglomeration of so many living things.

Yet, the scent of blood was uncommon in this world. It was what caught my attention in the morning, so I decided to follow it. I must admit, it was very surprising to find where it led me.

A certain demon was dumping the bloody remains of a human female into a drain. It was where all the filth of the city was washed away. It was led through a web of metal tunnels, only to resurface there. Still, the sweetness of her fresh blood was covering the stank of the place.

Pouring alcohol over the pieces, the demon used a lighter designed for smoking to set her on fire. Thick, black smoke began to rise. He pulled out some tall grass burned by the sun and the toxic human waste flowing by and threw it over the burning corpse, feeding the flames.

This would have been common for humans, but considering this supposedly strong demon was the one getting rid of the remains… it was rather odd.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hello, everyone. Sorry for the wait, **YuYuHakushoObsesser**, but as you know, I am working with a beta and... to put it simply, no matter if you are in high school or college, this time of the year can be very stressful and hectic. We are both working as fast as we can in order to update as soon as possible. _

_Also, this chapter was proofread by my awesome beta, **Eat4Fun.**_

_I know there is an important part of the fandom that supports yaoi pairings. I don't, so don't expect me writing anything explicit. But it is implied, just for your enjoyment, because that's one ship even I could see happening and support. So, there you go. You're welcome. _

_In other news, we're reaching the canon once again~ And there will be new POV's introduced to the story. Though not in the next chapter, in chapter 14 there will be some new perspectives and jewels. There will be a total of two. In the notes of the next chapter, I will reveal the semi-precious stone and let you guess who it will be representing starting with chapter 14. _

_On an extra note, this chapter does seem a little confusing... Is there really something going on? Who do you think Hiei saw getting rid of a body? And why? I want to hear what you have to say about it! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Ruby**

It haunted me. Memories twisted into nightmares appeared before me day and night. Gypsies stripped their transparent veils and dressed as modern day human women. Guardians wore police and bodyguard uniforms. Torturers were lurking in the shadows, grinning from the corner before disappearing into thin air. They were on the street, at the Morning Star Café, between the pages of books, on the cover of magazines, banners, even in my own home.

But most of all, the woman with the golden mask was invading my every thought.

"Perhaps you were attracted to her. How would _I_ know?" the old monk shrugged.

"Like _hell_ I would! The devil must be a woman, and she's crawling into this world after me!" I took a stuffed little bird from a shelf in the old man's shop and looked at it from all angles. "I'm telling you, I must be damned! My partner doesn't recognize me, then that damned little brat, and now? Now, it's _her_! I must be damned, there's no other way!"

A rolled newspaper hit the back of my neck, possibly because the monk couldn't reach any higher.

"Put the bird down and stop with this human theater drama! The only devil is your mind, tricking you – because you allow it!"

"I'm done with this… I'll pay you, then go on my way. I'll find a muse and paint her until my fingers fall off. I'll be declared insane and I'll die eventually. She will blow me away into bits, then blow the bits into blood, then burn it until there's nothing left, and then-"

"I thought I told you to _shut up_! You will _pay_ me before I permit you to have any such thoughts! Otherwise, I'll sell your wings as an oddity and make a fortune in this world."

"But you don't understand! This past month – it's been hell! I sometimes feel like I'm back in that dungeon, like all I see, hear, and taste are hallucinations and illusions!" I repeated myself for what must have been the hundredth time that week. The lonelier I was, the more frequent my mind was torturing me. And nearly every time it happened… someone unfortunate enough to be around me would give their last breath in my hands.

"Then get something to do! Stop drinking my money and go make something useful, something that _pays_. Have you thought of that? You owe me more than some make in two lifetimes!"

After a moment of silence, I stormed down the stairs to the ground floor. This monk cared of nothing but money. Money! My sanity was less important than money! Fuck him… Except he was the reason I was still alive. He had kept me alive…

Just as I was about to leave though, someone else was entering the shop.

* * *

**Hematite**

"What do _I_ get?" I asked Kurama, since it seemed Koenma, the fool, was too afraid of delivering the message himself. From what I had observed, he often did so with important messages for Yusuke, his so-called Spirit Detective.

"Considering we both have some rather consistent files, by aiding in this mission some of the records will be erased or pardoned. That depends on the success of the mission."

"And that means…?" I asked him to continue. I didn't care much about records and papers.

"That means less time spent in this world, before you will be allowed to return into the Demon world."

He smiled. Kurama knew this part of the deal did interest me – I despised the humans and their world, so if I had to deal with only two and get to kill as well, while shortening my time here… that was a tempting offer.

Yet, when we did arrive on the other side, I was more than disappointed. Both the detective and his ugly friend were surrounded by lower class apparitions, about to be devoured. Letting out some of our energy combined was enough to intimidate those weaklings – not the human weaklings, of course.

"That worked… whatever that was." Yusuke mumbled to his friend. And perhaps they would have continued to stare in the wrong direction if Kurama hadn't spoken.

"It seems you could use some help."

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have some _serious_ trouble." Usually, I wouldn't bother with warnings, but the situation was concerning.

"Well, well, well!" the detective said as Kurama and I jumped in front of them. Initially, we had landed on a tree branch. "The thieves!" If he was trying to be funny or just pointing out the obvious to his dumb friend, I couldn't decide.

"Hello," Kurama bothered to say.

"Well, what are you doing here?!" the only one capable of conversation continued asking. I was starting to doubt the tall one's ability to comprehend or use human speech.

"Even that fool, Koenma, knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts." I answered him.

"By aiding in this mission," Kurama answered as well, "Koenma has assured us we can clean our records in the Spirit world." It was a true but not very needed explanation.

* * *

**Sapphire**

In all honestly, I wasn't expecting to find anyone in that old man's shop but himself. Whoever wanted to buy old books on types of demons and energy, in languages that looked nothing alike to anything I remembered from history, stuffed animals, amulets and whatever other strange things he was selling?

Yet, a man nearly stumbled over me just as I was closing the door. I thought I was fast, but he was faster – so much my eyes needed a second to see him.

"I'm sorry-!" I said, leaning against the door of the shop. My heart was beating in my throat, though the cause was not inside the shop. Two men were following me, both looking quite strange – they weren't fully aware of what was going on.

"Don't worry. Are you with them?" the one about to leave asked me. He was tall – so much I felt like a five-years-old again. I didn't even reach his shoulder. But there was something elegant and almost hypnotic about him.

I shook my head in response, just as my followers began punching the door. I leaned on it with all my weight, because my strength was laughable, to say the most.

"I've never seen them before. They're everywhere! People like them… They feel odd. And they're coming after me!" Although I hated it, I was whining. My voice was pitched and trembling like that of a kitten. But none of that mattered. "Is the old man here?" I asked before even thinking he might hear me.

"I'm up here, young lady." …And quite grumpy, I would have added. "And they're not interested in _you_, they're interested in spirit energy."

"Does she know?" the tall man turned towards the stairs.

"Not much. She wouldn't listen…" the shop owner waved his hand and shook his head. "Ignorant kids today…"

"Now I want to know!" I interrupted them both as another bump threatened to burst the door open.

The little bald man began to laugh and there was something about it that made the hairs on my body tremble. "You want to know… Now it's going to cost you, pretty girl!"

In a moment, I froze in terror. There were mindless people stumbling after me and this man, who surely knew something useful, was asking me to pay! But I was broke! Flat out broke!

The door opened and I fell over, but before I had the time to close my eyes and prepare for the impact, the quiet tall man grabbed my hand and ran right between the two… zombies, I think. That was the closest description. Zombies.

* * *

**Emerald**

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining." Yusuke was laughing at the situation, a scene I guessed was going to be quite frequent. He was rarely serious, from what I could tell. "Hey, Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei," the detective continued addressing his human friend, "and his name is Kurama."

"A pleasure," I answered. It shouldn't be an inconvenient for Kuwabara to know my… well, our name. In truth, it was Youko's name, but in such situations, our identities overlapped.

"Well, I don't have a clue what's going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand!" commented Kuwabara, I assumed, in all honesty.

But, of course, Hiei had to voice Youko's thoughts as well… "'Helping' is not the right word." Immediately, he drew the attention of the other two. "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we are _babysitting_."

_'Couldn't have put it into simpler words myself. Naturally, Hiei left out the reasons to justify his thinking, but I cannot guarantee the humans would have understood.'_

I couldn't help but chuckle. Kuwabara though… he had a more… unique temper.

"Listen here, you pouty jerk face! I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us like that!"

_'__Oh, so he did manage to comprehend that much? It must be some personal achievement…'_ Youko kept commenting in the back of my mind. And Hiei? He was on the same path.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it."

"Oh, that's it!" and just like that, Kuwabara made a failed attempt at hitting Hiei, probably aiming for his face or head. Only, he was the one to fall on his face instead.

"But you, detective, are a different story," Hiei continued addressing Yusuke and dodging Kuwabara's attempted hits. "I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning."

_'This one here could make a fine entertainer in what you call a circus. With his face, he wouldn't even need the red nose and paint.'_

I had to agree, he did look alike to a clown. The sad part was how serious he seemed – poor Kuwabara, he really thought he had a chance of hitting Hiei. Twice.

"Oh! You wanna ignore me, ha?!" Kuwabara tried again… only to fail again.

_'On a second thought, I would not pay in order to see such a performance, lacking of any other kind of comedy or artistic value.'_

"Hiei," I addressed him, "we must face this current business, before you start your own." _'Yet, fair warnings are an honorable habit. You could let him develop it before he loses any superficial influence of your world.'_ This time, Youko was addressing me. Or rather, he was laughing at me and turning my values against me… something rather usual.

"Don't worry, Three-Eyes. If we survive this, I'll be glad to take you on!"

For once, Yusuke seemed aware of the danger. Hopefully, we are going to survive this mission and return in a full formation of four. That would mean a completed and very successful mission which will in turn be to our advantage.

"Now, is this a perfect team, or what?" the detective asked as Kuwabara began to glare at Hiei. It was going to be a very long and very stressful day…

* * *

**Ruby**

Without a second thought, I grabbed her hand and ran with her right out of the old man's shop. The two men stumbled behind us, gaining back their balance quickly.

"Listen," I told her, well aware this was going to end up in bloodshed. Or at least a knock out. "How much do you know?"

"…Almost nothing," she panted, "Why? What happened to them?"

I looked behind me to see there were now three of them, almost biting at our heels. The girl's human body and weak physical condition were slowing me down, and opening my wings wasn't an option in the middle of people…

"I know this is sudden, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" I asked her, turning a few corners and pulling her after me.

"Yes, alright."

Some feeling was telling me that was the voice of panic talking, but it was the permission I needed. Our followers were closing in from two ends of the same street, so I threw her up in the air and near a metal ladder – an emergency escape from the building, though in our case, it was going to lead her on top of the building. Following right behind her, I kicked down the empty-brained people. To my surprise, the girl caught the ladder easily and used it to climb to the roof in no time. Her reflexes were good… for a human.

Taking the risk, I threw the coat of my suit over the mindless idiots following us and spread my wings, taking off with her. Though I tried to cover her eyes, she still saw me and gasped.

"You… You're… You can't be human," was her conclusion after she stared me down. I watched her face go from shock, to horror, to… curiosity, perhaps? Or amazement? Either way, I wasn't sure it was the negative reaction I expected.

"You said you were going to trust me, right? Enjoy the view and save your questions for later." I smirked and continued on my way. We had to cross the city in order to reach the apartment I had rented, but at least she had found something else to watch that weren't my wings.

* * *

**Citrine**

An hour after my little talk with my boss, a loyal had shown up. To be honest, he didn't look too bright, but as long as his signature confirmed the hag's, I couldn't care less.

"I will need the complete address of the apartment. City, quarter, street…" he told the old Lady. That's how all of her servants addressed her – Lady. She was the queen of her house. Well, not anymore.

"Next, I will need the estimated value. You said over the phone you already have it."

Clearly disgusted, she threw a paper on the table. The guy had to catch it in order to read it! My, I was going to burst out laughing if she keeps acting like a five-year-old. What, is she going to cry next?

"Alright… And you, miss? What is your relationship to the owner of the apartment?" he asked.

"That doesn't interest-" the hag began, but I cut her off.

"Assistant. You see, an old woman needs some services, and it is rather difficult to find someone trustworthy today. You know, with shopping, bills, formalities that require going in the city and waiting in line… Running a business can be tough at her age."

The loyal nodded and turned his attention to the hag again. "The motive of this donation, miss…?"

"Exemplary behavior, loyalty and dedication," I took the freedom of answering for her yet again.

"Alright… Then, it should all be done in a couple of minutes… Just read these and sign on each page, on the bottom."

He handled each of us a copy of the contract. I took it and skimmed it, only taking the time to read the beginning and the ending – the most important.

"I can't read this small text!" the hag protested.

"I'll do it aloud, then," …if only to see her face as she realizes her ownership over that flat was soon over. I wouldn't even hear myself reading. Her reaction was more important to me.

As soon as I was done, I began to sign the papers, writing my name clearly. It was about time I stopped being her little puppet. And besides, who wouldn't want a fully furnished and decorated apartment in the heart of the city, a stairway away from the Morning Star café? I could wake up ten minutes before opening and not be late.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Yaaaaay! We're reaching the canon again! Whoo-Hoo-Hoot! OvO _

_Well, my dearest reader and reviewer, you are in a lot of luck today. I just receive this chapter from my awesome beta, **Eat4Fun**, about the same time you sent the review. So enjoy it while it's hot, right out from the press._

_Answering your question, **YuYuHakushoObsesser,** the golden-mask woman is an original character of mine which will either be explained later on Mandala, or only presented here and explained in one of the branch-stories to come. She will have a perspective of her own and a very good reason for wearing a mask. She is actually inspired by a minor character in YuYu, sharing a few physical traits and the species of that character, along with some characteristics specific to the species. Yes, she is a demon, but for now, she has not appeared physically in the story. This woman resurfaced from Kuronue's memories - she wasn't there in person. I think that part should be already understood by the end of this chapter. Got any idea what character inspired me to create this character?_

_As promised, the next perspective will be announced a chapter before it appears. The gemstone is **Opalite;** a beautiful, translucent stone with "it's own patch of sunlight". Google says it's a synthetic "stone", actually a type of glass. Regardless, you can still find it in a gem store, and it's used in jewelry as well. _

_*Note for people who like sparkly, shiny, valuable gems: don't confuse Opal, Opalite and Moonstone. Opal appears to have "shards" of rainbow in it, while Opalite doesn't. Moonstone can be a matte stone or show reflections in one color. Opalite doesn't have reflections and appears more like a milky prism. Opalite is usually the cheapest of the three and many charlatans will tell you it's Opal or Moonstone in order to take your money. _

_If you want to guess the character announced by this gem, I'll give you two clues.  
1) this character is NOT an OC, so they appear in the anime.  
2) through the stone, light appears very playful, offering a fun show of colors  
bonus: the stone appears to have a light blue tint at all times, color associated with this character_

_PS. I can't stress this enough. If you buy jewelry or crystals from people you don't 200% trust, be very, VERY careful what they try to sell you. If you are not certain it's the stone you are looking for, don't buy some "rare variety". I bought an Opalite under the pretense of a "rainbow Moonstone" - bullshit. Don't let the seller sell you what they want to sell you, buy what you came for. Also, be careful with stones that come in a large variety of colors, like Agate. Agate can be easily mistaken for a ton of other gemstones. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Amethyst**

There was something seriously wrong with the city. The criminality rate had blown up overnight, there were a lot of people walking around apparently clueless and… mindless, and now, that. I was absolutely certain I had caught sight of a man flying, carrying a girl in his arms.

Without a second thought, I skipped down the stairs and ran out of my house, following the direction of the two. Now hopefully, I won't be meeting any of those strange people. They seemed to turn violent for no reason at all – completely irrational. I followed the winged man down the street, taking turns and not really looking where I was going. That was my gravest mistake.

Soon, I had found myself surrounded by a gang, all of its members staring right through me. Two were drooling and growling. Was there a new virus spreading in the area? Because they looked sick. Seriously sick. The kind of sickness that attacks the central nervous system, either the frontal lobe of the brain responsible for making decisions or the- …never mind, it must be the frontal lobe!

My assumption of them not being capable of using their instincts and basic functions like walking was quickly proven wrong. Four of them separated from the group, probably on their way to the other end of the alley. If they were capable of that much, it should be the frontal lobe… But how on earth do I keep mine inside my skull?! The three remaining were picking up bottles and bats, anything they could find that could serve as a weapon.

Now, I wasn't a coward, but I had to be realistic. My chances of victory were minimal, considering my poor physical condition. Besides, I was seriously outnumbered. Turning around, I saw the four from before closing in. Alright, Kaito… think. Think… How do I solve this…?

* * *

**Ruby**

It only took me a few minutes to land in the backyard of the house. I opened the door for her and took care that we were not followed. After that, I locked the backdoor.

"Take the stairs to the attic," I told her. Next, I went to the front door and locked it as well. Only those living in the house had keys of the front and the back doors, so that would be enough to discourage and possibly keep out any intruders.

The girl obeyed, even if I could read suspicion on her face. She probably thought it was the best option that she had at the moment, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Is this where you live?" she asked me as I unlocked the door to my rented apartment and let her in.

"Yes. It's not much, but it's safe."

"Can anyone else hear us?"

That's when it hit me. She turned towards me suddenly and I caught her eyes staring into mine. I knew they were blue – it was why I had been avoiding eye contact – but I wasn't expecting them to be that shade of blue. For the sake of the universe, I had only seen that shade of blue once before. They were the same! She looked at me exactly the same! Her eyes were identical to her's…

"Hello?!"

Blinking a few times, I jolted awake. "Yes…?"

"Were you listening?" she asked me. "I doubt it. What are you? What did the old man mean by spirit energy? You promised me some answers."

With a sigh, I looked away and shook my head. "Yes, right… Take a seat. There's a lot to talk about." I nodded towards the armchairs near the fireplace and she took off her shoes, then sat on the one to the left. Just like she used to sit on my left, centuries ago… She always sat between Youko and me.

"I'm listening. But first, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

I sighed and sat on the other armchair. "You remind me of someone…"

The girl sighed. I was expecting her to say something like how sorry she is, or shower me in questions, but she didn't. "I'm not her, whoever she is, or was. It doesn't bother me if you have to look somewhere else, I just want to know what is going on and what was that old man talking about."

* * *

**Hematite**

The two morons were already on my nerves. Could any of them be serious for one full minute?

"Wow… Now, this place is homey…" the Detective said as we reached the entrance. It was sculpted so it would resemble the head of a demon, with its wide open mouth for a gate.

"So, I guess we're just gonna walk right in?" his ugly friend continued. A genius, what more can I say…

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk-" But the moron in blue didn't even have the respect of letting Kurama finish.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us upfront, like they're not a bunch of sissies!"

"Your sense of strategy is amazing…" I tried to make him understand he should leave it to someone more intelligent, but he failed to understand that.

"Are you talking to me, runt boy?!"

"…Let's go!" the Detective growled, walking ahead of us without even bothering to take his hands out of his pockets.

Though we barely got to advance for a few meters when an apparition flew in front of us. It resembled a single-eyed bat – a sufficiently foreign sight to make the two humans gasp in surprise.

"Welcome to Maze Castle."

"Wow! It talked!" Kuwabara pointed out the obvious. Of course it did – it was a messenger. That's why it was sent to greet us!

"Those who enter the Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal," it continued.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Yusuke asked. The moment he finished his question, the messenger flew to the end of the corridor. My intuition was telling me I should try to run after it and cut it in half, though I was curious about the answer. A very shameful mistake, to hesitate in front of danger…

* * *

**Opalite**

The city was in a crisis. There were Makai insects everywhere, controlling the minds of people, causing them to become irrational and very violent. And I? I was armed with a baseball bat and insecticide from the Spirit world, all by myself, trying to find as many as possible. In theory, it was simple – once I knocked them out, the insects would leave the bodies and the people were going to wake up just as before. They wouldn't remember what they did and there shouldn't be any major problems… except perhaps some headaches and dizziness.

But on a practical level, it was much more difficult. Not only I couldn't find these people, but they were usually tall and well-built men, much stronger than me!

Reaching an alley way, I noticed they seemed to be gathering there. I hit one of them on the back of his head, then quickly hid behind the corner. If they showed up, they were going to have a surprise!

Oh… who am I kidding?! If two or three of them were turning towards me at once, I was done for! But that wasn't the time for thinking such horrible thoughts! This was the time to hit those thinking horrible thoughts. And as soon as the first one approached me, I hit him as hard as I could.

Two insects were trying to fly away. Running after them, I used the spray and watched them disintegrate. At least I was making some progress… That meant eight insects so far.

But I didn't even get to sigh! One of them was right behind me, and somehow I didn't see him there before he growled so close to me, I could feel his breath on my head. For a moment, I used the spray on his eyes. It made him much angrier, but it gave me enough time to hit him in the head. If only I had a partner, someone to have my back every now and then…

"Hey, wait!" I yelled after a boy who ran out from the alley way. He wasn't exactly fast, but there were a few other people controlled by insects that followed after him. And some of them were actually following me! …Why did I get myself into this?!

* * *

**Emerald**

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara began, as soon as the messenger apparition lowered a lever, "Why did you have to ask?!"

In truth, the place seemed to be shaking and there was dust falling from every crack. Youko had warned me about traps, but I didn't know what to expect. It didn't seem alike to anything he had described. Still, some form of mechanism had to be put into motion by that lever. If the walls looked alright and the floor was not yet collapsing…

"The ceiling!" I yelled, warning the others. We didn't have the time to run out, but at least we managed to catch the falling block of rock.

"Heavy, isn't it?" the messenger began to talk. "A sensor is in the corridor of the most intelligent, and a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceiling's weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course, there is a catch. Just enough freeway remains for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"The decision must be made quickly. Not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long – insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor amongst you deserves to enter Maze Castle – That's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal, you see?"

After explaining the rules, it flew just a few meters away, laughing hysterically. Kuwabara though seemed to have fallen into its psychological trap, as well!

"How I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing-!" Because of his nerves, his knees were starting to give in, which in turn, distracted everyone else.

"Stay focused on the weight, or you'll kill us all!" Hiei warned him, but he seemed to have taken it wrong.

"Oh, sure! Blame me! I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke tried to restore the peace – hopelessly.

"Well, I'm not about to die for the sake of you, worthless humans!" Hiei replied.

"Don't you even consider it, Hiei!" I tried to talk some sense into him. I knew he despised humans, but he wasn't there for their sake alone! If not for them, then at least for me – we were partners, after all. He wouldn't turn his back on me in a moment like this, would he?

"…Man, I knew we should have played some trust games!" Yusuke growled between his teeth.

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial~" the apparition continued to talk, as if it hadn't distracted us enough already! "Watching the way you squirrel as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceiling's weight!"

Perhaps… _'if you focus enough, you can grow a bindweed in that dump crack.'_ But how would I put the seed? It was too far for me to materialize it there…

"…Thinking? Pressuring yourselves?" the apparition continued, "How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us…?"

There were plants that Youko knew with pollen that would have allowed me to control whoever inhaled it… but I lacked the energy for that. Or the concentration. My arms and legs were burning with pain, waves of numbness alternating with the general tension. I couldn't hold it for much longer… Perhaps another minute, at most. My muscle fibers will soon begin to tear. Or perhaps the ligaments will be the first to give in. My joints were trembling and cracking every now and then. We had to do something… and fast!

"Just… ignore that punk… Stick together!" Kuwabara was giving his best to motivate us, but it was becoming obvious our situation needed a lot more than that. "And if anybody tries to run, I swear I'll drag 'em back myself!"

"Hah! And I supposed you think it'd be noble if we all died as a team!" Hiei bit back.

"That's right!"

"Here's a thought!" Yusuke interrupted them, "Let's shut up and find a way out!"

* * *

**Sapphire**

I sat there baffled. I couldn't believe what I heard, though I couldn't contradict it either – it all seemed to make sense. Yet, it sounded like complete nonsense.

"So… demonic insects are brainwashing humans with disturbances in their aura, because they are easier to influence? And there are… demons, among us? And ghosts, and psychics, and parasites, and familiars, and apparitions?"

The man before me shrugged. "You said you wanted answers, right? I gave you answers. If you believe me or not, that's not my problem…" he mumbled, looking a little tired of pointless questions. Still, it was a lot to take in… a lot to accept as true, after I had considered it to be fairy tales and ghost stories.

"It's just… I never thought…" I babbled like a little child, my tongue tying itself in knots.

"Yea, yea, I know. The Spirit World had been keeping this secret for centuries, or I don't now, more. But if you have any other explanation, you're free to believe it."

Silence fell between us, growing heavier with every minute.

"…You didn't give me your name," I said and as soon as he looked at me, it was my time to freeze. He looked so pained, so… tortured by something… It almost seemed like he was looking at something from his past instead of me.

"…Why do you ask?"

"People recognize each other by name. I see you're having a bad day, but I owe you a lot, so… Maybe there's some way I can repay you, some other time."

"All you have to do is distract me, if you really want to repay me." He let out a heavy sigh and looked away. "I don't trust my thoughts anymore."

I gathered my legs in my arms and rested my chin between my knees. "I'm afraid I don't know how…"

"Me neither. Tell me something, ask me something, I don't know. The silence… I hate it."

"I've been thinking… When someone dies, can they reincarnate?"

* * *

**Citrine**

As soon as the contract was signed and legal, I took mine and walked out of the house. Damn hag! Did she think she could have me running about with her groceries, looking out for other employees, negotiating and being her spokesperson for nada? She must be completely nuts to take me for a fool.

Yet, I was half an hour drive from the city, and the nearest bus arrived in another two hours or so. Taking out my phone, I called Shikamaru again. He won't know about my apartment just yet – nobody would. Otherwise, I would lose my vulnerability mask in front of him and some of the benefits.

"Meow~" I said as soon as he picked up.

_'Sandra…? What happened? Are you alright?'_

"Calm down, Shika. I just need a ride. I'm in front of her house."

_'Her… house? You mean-! But why did you go there?!'_

Aw, poor little boy, worrying so much for nothing. Yet, I couldn't let him know how happy I was. He may not have the quickest mind, but he wasn't an idiot either.

"I tried to ask for an apartment, you know…" I sighed, pretending it didn't go according to plan.

_'Oh… I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry.'_

"I'll start walking towards the city, okay? Pick me up from the road." And just like that, I hang up. With a bit of luck, I will be getting on my feet in no time.

As I began walking, I couldn't help but make plans. If I can rent the apartment while I live with Shikamaru, I will have a bank account growing every month. And if I visit the Lady once more before she dies, I can ask for the Morning Star. That way, I will have another profit source. After that is done and I have sufficient money to buy another apartment, I can rent that one and move in this one that I just got from the hag. And so… I am not only going to survive. I am going to thrive!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, it's been a while... As promised, new gemstones will be announced one chapter before they appear. The next perspective will be **Jade**, a protective stone used for thousands of years in the manufacturing of weapons. It is also linked to justice, courage and kindness. In Asia, it is considered as or more valuable than gold. In Chinese, it is called "yu" or the "royal gem", as the Internet translated it. The stone is known for its hardness and has an oily, greasy-looking shine. It comes in many colors, though it is mostly known as a green stone. _

_Read what I've given you and it should be really obvious to guess the character. _

_As usual, the chapter was proofread by **Eat4Fun,** so don't forget to check my beta's profile from time to time. Also, don't forget to check out **my profile **every now and then for updates and announcements. There is also a poll there, people. Take it! I need to know! _

_Also, I am still waiting for a review in order to post the next chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Jade**

I didn't come back from the dead just to be squished like an ant by this giant block of rock… And Kuwabara and Hiei just couldn't stay quiet for two minutes! Damn…

"Here's a thought! Let's shut up and find a way out!" I said, earning another few seconds of silence. I couldn't hear my own thoughts when they were fighting all the freaking time! If I could just find a way to that switch… But then it hit me! "Hiei!" I yelled, catching his attention just as the ceiling became even heavier. "You're a lot faster than any of us! We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch!"

"You crazy?!" Kuwabara yelled. "You can't trust that guy! Just look – he doesn't care at all about us!"

Hiei smirked at the insult. "Your ugly friend has a good point, Detective."

"WHO'S UGLY?! Come here, you mouse!"

"Are you sure you want to trust me?" Hiei asked me. Perhaps I should have asked myself the same question. Still, it seemed to me like it was the only way out. "I already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now."

But I smiled over my shoulder. He wouldn't. "Yea, but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Right after that, I began to focus the way Genkai taught me. "I'll let out all my spirit power I have left to buy us a little time, while you run to the switch. Just don't trip."

Hiei looked at me in surprise. I nodded towards him. "I trust you." Now hopefully, my guess about his style was a good one. "Now GO!" I yelled at him as I released all I had. The ceiling dropped a little bit, but I was able to stop it.

In just a few seconds, Hiei was right by that one-eyed bat. I was right, he was fast. But why didn't he pull the switch already?

"Hahahaha… huh?" the bat-thing laughed.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL?! HOLD THE STUPID SWITCH ALREADY!"

He turned his back on the lever and looked at us. What the hell was he thinking?! We were all going to die if he keeps hesitating like that!

"There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend. What had they ever done for you?" that stupid one-eyed thing kept saying. "Leave them! And you can come with me, into the Castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart – join us! Perhaps you can be the general of our demon army…?"

"Don't you dare… you CREEP! If it hadn't been for OUR help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!" Kuwabara yelled at him. I would have done so myself, if I didn't have to hold the weight for two!

But then, I thought the sky fell on me. Kind of literally.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

Damn you, Three-Eyes…! I shouldn't have trusted him! I should have sent Kurama forward, he wouldn't have hesitated! Or worse…

"Take a guess, you fool!"

* * *

**Ruby**

"When someone dies… can they reincarnate?" she asked me. Of all the things she could have asked…

I sighed. "With the permission of the Spirit World, yea… It depends though. Why?"

The girl looked down at the fur laid on my floor. "I'm not sure… Sometimes I think I've lost something or someone very dear to me, but it's clearly not from this life. I mean, I don't remember it, but I feel… empty."

"Why? Empty in what way?" I asked her, suddenly interested.

"It's like I have a cold ice globe in my chest, where the heart is. I hear it beating, I know it's there, but I don't feel it there…"

"Maybe it's related to the way you died. It happens from time to time… Both humans and demons sometimes remember past lives, to some extent." But I didn't continue. It was her turn to fall into silence and stare blankly ahead. I didn't like the silence, yet I allowed her this long moment of absentminded quietness. When she spoke again, I almost jumped in surprise.

"I feel like I've known you for years, even if you avoid talking about yourself." She smiled weakly, her eyes foggy with something I was too afraid to read.

I nodded. "I don't like that… I don't know what I should say, or how."

"Most of the time, it doesn't matter how you say it. Sometimes, it doesn't even matter what you say, as long as it makes others feel like they know you," she replied. "It does matter to me, because I listen, but… usually, people just don't."

Leaning in my armchair, I looked at her intently. My mind was overlapping the image of Kagura over hers and I was almost expecting her left hand to be covered in bandages, hiding the scars left from her escape…

"…How long will it last?" she asked, waking me from my memories.

"Until what?"

"Until the streets become safe again. If I don't return… I don't know if anyone will notice, but if they do, I'll be in trouble."

Her voice trembled. The girl hated her situation, it was easy to see, but she didn't seem to believe it could ever change. "I don't know. A while. If you're hungry, I can try to make something. You're not leaving here anytime soon."

Her blue eyes grew wide. "Why? Are they going to come after me again?"

"Probably. If the old man's right and they're after spirit energy, you can be a target. And an easy one – I hope you know that."

She let her feet on the floor and stood up. That cold and serious look didn't suit her. But that wasn't my duty. I only wanted to know her safe, for some reason. Perhaps it was because of how much she resembled Kagura… I'd probably go insane to lose those eyes again.

"I can cook, you know… It's the least I can do for this," she mumbled. "Will you show me around?"

* * *

**Emerald**

"Take a guess, you fool!" Hiei answered Kuwabara's question, who cursed him in return.

This wasn't going well at all… I should have asked Yusuke to trust me instead. But I still couldn't believe Hiei would be the type to betray us. Or rather, to betray me – it was obvious he cared more about our partnership than he did about the deal made with Koenma.

"Yes, you found amusement in their pain! Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams!" the corrupting messenger laughed, filling Hiei's head with stupidities and utter nonsense.

"HIEI!" Kuwabara yelled at him, as we dropped the ceiling another few centimeters. It was becoming more and more difficult to hold.

"A wise choice! The boulder would have crushed you anyway!" the apparition continued in its amusement, but gladly for all of us – it didn't last long.

Jumping in the air, my partner made a deep cut into the flying messenger, then elevated the lever. "Thanks for the clue!" But just as he did so, a massive stone ball fell from above. The others screamed his name. I gasped. I knew he was fast, but was he fast enough to dodge it? From where we were, it was difficult to say…

Yusuke ran out first. Kuwabara and I followed. I was expecting the worst, though the only scent of blood was coming from the messenger sent by the Saint Beasts. I smiled when I saw Hiei on top of the boulder, sending a warning to the owners of the castle. It was a habit of his to always give warnings. I found it honorable, though Youko said it was a matter of young age and lack of experience.

"Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy!"

As expected, Yusuke was the most worn-out after this whole waiting game Hiei had been playing.

"Hey, are you alright?" his best friend asked.

"Oh, yeah…" he answered, leaning with his palms over his knees, "I just can't feel my arms right now." When Hiei jumped back down, he stood up straight and gave him a thumbs-up. "I knew you'd save us, you punk. But you did have me worried."

The detective approached Hiei and pat his shoulder in a friendly manner. All the while, Hiei's pouting face was making it rather difficult for me to keep from laughing. "Hell of an actor! You know, not everyone can pretend they laugh at their dying friends."

My partner turned away. "Huh. Friends are just a crutch for the weak. And I wasn't acting!"

"Say what?!" Kuwabara yelled, actually taking Hiei seriously. On the other hand, Yusuke and I were struggling to hold back our amusement.

"Don't confuse it. The only reason I saved you was because I might need your help."

Just because his last phrase had managed to confuse both Kuwabara and Yusuke, I took the freedom of translating it. "It's his way of saying _'you're welcome'_. You will learn…"

"Riiight…" Yusuke smiled.

"Well, he still tics me off!" Kuwabara commented before we followed Hiei down the hall.

* * *

**Amethyst**

I tried to get rid of them, but these mindless fools kept appearing out of nowhere! Just when I managed to outrun those following me, I stopped with my hands on my knees. But before I had the time to breathe, another one of them appeared from behind a corner. Even if this time he was alone, he must have been twice my size. There was no chance for me in a possible confrontation.

My lungs were burning and air was irritating my throat. Still, I tried to run again. An entire day like this one and I may even win a marathon. But this was ridiculous! I had no physical condition for such effort! My whole body was aching and trembling, sweating in a desperate attempt to cool down.

Crossing the street, I nearly got hit by a car. Where was that girl…? If I couldn't find the winged man, I should look for that blue-haired girl. She knocked out one of them before, right? And she seemed on a hunting spree.

Turning another corner, I began to think. Where would these people gather? Or what place was safe? I certainly could not run home, that would endanger my family. Besides, any closed space would be to my greatest disadvantage. Open space didn't offer many options for self-defense, though… I needed them to gather in some place with one way of access, which would also offer me a protected space from which to attack. The girl was knocking them out, so I needed to do the same thing… Only, I didn't want to be anywhere as near to them.

Well, since I've been running more than the equivalent of two hours of Physical Education, I could go to school and use a tennis ball thrower. These were easy to maneuver, right? I had seen girls using them – how difficult could it be? It was only a machine, after all, and machines are made to be used by people.

Making my way towards the school, I took the longer road. The reason for this was it went down long streets with few possible turns and alleys. Houses were often very close to each other, leaving enough space for a fence and occasionally, a dog house or a tree. The fewer side-streets, the better for me.

Yet, with every step, I felt my legs giving in under me. I was not meant to run! This was for the people who were too stupid to work in an office and had to spend their life working with physical force and resistance. It would be so humiliating to fail now…

Adrenaline was supposed to be released when in such situations, but I doubt my body released enough of it. I could see the school, but I was suffocating, my heart rate much too fast and threatening to knock me out instead. Not even the thought of these violent, mindless people tearing up my body didn't seem to motivate my legs enough to move. Muscle cramps began giving me small doses of pain. They were going to increase in intensity in the following few minutes… I had to reach the field before that happened!

* * *

**Opalite**

The city was full of them! But because not everyone violent was controlled by Makai insects, finding these bugs was a problem. Why couldn't people take a break from alcohol and drugs and hide for today? It would have made my job easier…

I was not only after these troublesome bugs. I was also looking for spies – usually lower class apparitions sent by the Saint Beasts to report the situation in the city.

About an hour after I had given them the mission, I decided to check on the group, just to make sure they were advancing alright. I called Yusuke through a communication mirror. It was one way of keeping in touch while in different worlds, because technology didn't usually work on such distance.

"Hello, Yusuke!" I said when he picked up. "It's Botan here, in the Living world. You caught me?" His signal was good, but I still had to check.

_'__Yea-'_ but Yusuke didn't get to finish. His friend who had jumped in headfirst was fighting to get the mirror.

_'Hey, what's up, Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting and at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi.'_

Though his reaction may be a little… blossomed, so to say, I could see both of them were doing alright. "Glad to hear that! I've got things under control here, as well. More or less… The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds – that narrows down my search a bit. I've also found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I just can't figure out how they're getting past the barrier…"

In the screen of my communication mirror, I could see the reflected image of the spy coming to his senses behind me. "See, I think they're demons from outside the city taking orders along the wall." I waited until the spy got near enough before I hit him with my bat, though they boys still yelled at once to _'Watch out!'_ – how nice of them. "Don't worry. These guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai insects! I've only caught about fifteen of these buggers and I've been searching for nearly an entire day!"

_'__Don't worry, baby! You'll- Ow! Ugh! Huh!'_ Aaand, they're fighting each other. Yet again. And I've got a feeling Kuwabara will lose the fight.

_'__Fifteen?! That's not much help!'_ Yusuke complained once he got the device back.

"Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the insects-" just as I saw the spy getting up again, I turned and hit him in the head, "takes time. That's why you need to hurry up and get that whistle!"

_'Okay, we're trying, but this castle is kind of rough…'_

"Well, of course it is! No one survived before!"

I closed the device before Yusuke had the chance to whine about it and to my greatest surprise, I saw another insect – this time free and without a host.

"Hey! I see you!" Lucky me! I sprayed it immediately with the insecticide and watched it disintegrate. "Nothing beats bug spray from the Spirit world!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_As usual, chapter proofread by **Eat4Fun **and published thanks to the review of **YuYuHakushoObsesser.** I hope you're covering their inboxes with thanks and hugs, because these two are the reason you are getting your updates. _

_Also, you may want to keep an eye on my profile for updates, announcements, that poll I've put there a while ago... Anything important. Just in case you haven't read it lately, there's a **new story coming up **this month (hopefully), in this very same half-dead fandom. Can I ask you a favor? Since you don't want to talk to me, talk to your friends. Corrupt them. Make them watch YYH. Win a bet against them. Promise them cookies. Do something to resuscitate this fandom because right now, it's in a coma. If it wasn't for a few of Kurama's fans and a pretty active community of Hiei's fans, it would be already two feet underground. ...I feel like I'm asking you to donate blood or something... which you should, by the way. But seriously, get your people in this fandom. Let's all do this. _

_In other news... Jade will represent Yusuke. I thought it was obvious. I don't think Kuwabara will get his own perspective... but if you want that, I can write a few paragraphs from his point of view. _

_What about Sniper? Do you want him to get his very own perspective? Let me know. _

_Also, here's something, **YuYuHakushoObsesser: **if you guess three perspectives (you have one so far), I'll write you something as a prize. You can ask for something of your liking, a story, a monologue, a dare, a one-shot, anything else. _

_That's it for now. I would tell you all to review and PM me and take that poll, but why bother? I feel like YuYuHakushoObsesser is the only reader waiting for an update. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hematite**

As soon as the two fools and Kurama were following, we began to move through the corridors. Considering the rules of most fortresses, the Saint Beasts must have been somewhere on the top floor. We stopped for a few moments when Koenma's assistant called to check on the humans Kurama and I were babysitting, but soon after that we were moving again. It was a drag how slow we had to walk for the sake of these humans…

"Kurama," the detective suddenly stopped to ask, "what do you know about these four saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have the chance to ask her." Well, at least he seemed slightly interested in who we were going to face any moment now.

"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid," my partner answered him with what I thought was a hint of amusement. This simple phrase made the blue-dressed moron drop his jaw in surprise. Such shocking information, indeed… "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked, as if that was of any importance.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies you may be very surprised," but before he could continue explaining the legends of this place to the mortals, a low voice echoed all around us. Unless my hearing was deceiving me, the voice was coming from all around.

"Terrified! Isn't that more like it?"

Naturally, all of us were alerted and at least two of our group were already expecting an attack. I had my hand ready to pick up the sword, but it didn't seem necessary yet.

"Wh… Who said that?" the fool asked.

Laughter seemed to be the only answer, but then it decided to talk again. "There's a door behind you. Please, take it!"

I suppose it was only natural for the fools to obey first. They burst through the door, completely oblivious to anything that could have waited behind it. To their incredible luck and my surprise, nothing tried to bite off their heads or rip them into bits.

"Ladies first," the detective said in what I thought to be yet another act of arrogance.

The room was dimly lit by torches. They must have heard we had two humans in our group with terrible night vision. It was probably the reason why Urameshi threw one of the torches towards the center of the room, illuminating the first beast we were going to kill. Needless to say, the image was nothing the two idiots had been expecting.

* * *

**Sapphire**

It took me a while to make lunch, but my host didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to relax and trust me a little bit. He let his wings out in the open, laying on the couch and slumbering. I did not ask, but I assumed hiding his wings was rather tiring. Something about energy laws.

"I'm not asleep," he mumbled without opening his eyes. "I know you're looking at me."

"You look very tired," I answered him.

"I am. But that's not all, is it?"

"No… It's not," I said while setting the table. "What happened to you?"

The man opened his eyes and turned his head towards me for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure… Something just doesn't look right. It seems wrong to see you so tired, almost… lifeless. There is something about it that doesn't feel natural." I tried by best to explain it.

He sighed. "A lot happened… I lost people I cared about, among other things."

After a moment of thought, I remembered he seemed to be arguing with the shopkeeper. "Does it have to do with the old man from that strange shop?"

"…Partly. You, humans have studied this in others like you. You have doctors specialized in feelings and thoughts, but they're not telepaths. These doctors have a name for what I'm going through…"

"Psychologists?" I asked.

"Yea, that's how they're called. When your soldiers survive war and return home, they are restless and keep thinking of what happened. The psychologists then come up with a diagnosis and try to make them feel better."

I nodded. His wings were not the only thing that gave him away. Long, pointy elf-like ears and sharp teeth looked unusual, but not in a bad way. Certainly, he was much older than me, though he didn't look bad at all. Actually, I was starting to like him. Not the crush kind of like, but rather the comfortable and familiar kind of like.

"I heard about it. Memories come back in flashes, nightmares or sometimes, delusions. Excessive fear or uneasiness are also common among veterans." Following his comparison to soldiers I hope to get some relevant information about him.

"Sometimes…" he sighed, "Sometimes I think it's all happening again. I know it's not, but for a moment, it seems so real I just… I can't tell the difference."

Walking towards the couch, I leaned over him and smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you will be over it sometime. And you seem strong, so it probably won't take you very long."

Laughing for a short moment, the demon sat up and shook his head. "I suppose…"

"Come eat," I said with a smile. It seemed he didn't mind my presence at all – I couldn't remember the last time it happened, but it sure felt nice to finally feel like I fit in somewhere. Besides, if I reminded him of someone he loved, it was worth smiling a bit more often than usual.

* * *

**Emerald**

"Uh-oh… Okay, I'm surprised," Kuwabara admitted while leaning back and trembling horribly. I could feel the scent of fearful sweat coming from him.

"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have any requests before you die?" he asked in all his arrogance. The body of the monster seemed to be entirely made of stone, while his general shape seemed to be a cross between a turtle's shell, a scorpion's tail and the posture of a primate.

"Yea, tell me how a beast is a saint. I'm lost," Yusuke demanded. It managed to amuse Youko and had we been in a different situation, it would have probably amused me as well. Different people will worship different entities – it was a matter of choice.*

"This stairway is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or you can be dragged there once you stop breathing!" As if he needed to emphasize his point, Genbu hit the floor with his tail leaving a crater on the spot. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely!"

Big words and a big ego. Though this little speech managed to impress Kuwabara. "He's a _rock_, Urameshi! How are we supposed to fight against a _talking rock_?!"

Unfortunately, the scent of his fear was becoming quite bothersome. I decided to step forward. "I will fight him."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked, and I believed his concern was sincere.

"It would be unadvised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?" I looked back over my shoulder and saw Hiei pouting, trying to look like he did not care about any of us. If my guess was right, Genbu's only power was brute force and perhaps agility and speed, though I seriously doubted that. Demons his size were generally a little slower – they had more weight to carry.

"You want to die one by one? Fine! I can do that too." Arrogance or his stench, I wonder which was more difficult to stand.

"Hey! Wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop-down ceiling or something?!" Yusuke shouted, which echoed against the stone walls of the large room.

"Obviously, you are underestimating Kurama." Yusuke then turned towards Hiei. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch! He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise." I wonder what was that I heard in Hiei's voice. Was it pride, to have me as his partner? Then I was correct. He was loyal and respectful, not just grateful for my small act of kindness a little while back. Had I let Youko convince me otherwise, I may have been in a group of three right now.

"I don't know, guys. He's still a talking rock," Kuwabara commented. I had to agree with Youko and Hiei about him. Although he had good intentions and tried to live in a noble way, his mind was not exactly helping him often.

Because my spirit energy was still very limited and Youko's demonic energy was extremely difficult to access, I decided to play observation as my first card. I was confident Youko and I will be able to come up with a plan on time. Actually, I was most likely on my own, unless I made some crucial mistake that endangered both of us. Youko would undoubtedly intervene if that happened – for whose sake, it did not matter. Approaching the beast, I invited him to begin. "Sir, the first move is yours."

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled from behind, "Stone-man's doing somethin' freaky with his tail!"

That was it! Enough with my assumptions, it was time to pay closer attention to my surroundings. As soon as I heard Yusuke, Genbu's tail emerged from the floor and aimed straight for my head. Gladly, I managed to dodge it on time so the only damage was a deeper scratch on my stomach. Of course, the beast began laughing and bragging again.

"Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail."

"Yeah, we're in trouble!" Kuwabara commented.

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded – there's nowhere to run!"

Standing again, I hoped Youko's vital energy was going to speed up the closing of my wound. Superficial as it was, it still bothered me. Even so, it had to be the least of my worries. Yusuke and Kuwabara were asking if they should help, but I had what I hoped to be a life-saving idea.

"There is no need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

"Hah! Wait until you see the full state of my power! Then you won't be so confident." Laughing like the arrogant bastard he was, he submerged himself into the stone floor. I did not expect it that soon, but regardless, my idea should still work. I had to thank Youko for the sharp senses I have developed due to his energy and training.

* * *

**Citrine**

There was something in the air that didn't feel right. Although I was about to squeal with joy before I called Shikamaru – and honestly, I had just made that hag give me an apartment, why wouldn't I? – the air was heavy with something strange. The closer I got to the city, the more I felt my stomach turning.

It was 3 pm and I thought Shika was stuck in traffic. Why else would he be so late? Most people finished work around this time and were in a rush to pick up their kids from school, go buy whatever they needed for this evening's dinner, than finally go home so they could continue their usual routine. I knew from the many absurd orders of cat food, towers and scarves the streets could be more crowded between three and five than an ant colony. By foot or by car, you were going to be late anyway, no matter what route you chose or how early you left.

Always in a rush… And for what? Was I the only one who thought of it? Where are we always running? Why? What is the prize? Besides having ridiculously short lives, we don't even live the years we're given to live.

Passing by a course of water meant to collect the waste of the city, my stomach turned so bad I thought I was going to vomit my intestines. Besides the stench, there were human bones all around! Burned human bones, some with fried meat on them! A lone dog was chewing on something. My God! There must have been at least ten skulls!

Backing away rapidly, I heard a piercing scream coming from my mouth. It was- No, I couldn't describe it. It was too horrible. I crawled through the tall grass until I reached the asphalt, turned around and began running as fast as my legs allowed me. Jesus! Human bones! Fried human bones! A dog chewing them! Skulls, for God's sake! Real, human skulls! With hair still on them – long hair, too!

My mind could only think of a serial killer. A mass murderer free to roam around – and I was all alone, in the middle of freaking nowhere, on a road between the hag's house and the city. There was the watercourse to my right and open fields to my left. I should call Shikamaru. Where the bloody hell was he?!

What if I ended up there, too? What if the criminal was still somewhere nearby? I could only imagine a deranged homeless man abducting women from the road. Were they prostitutes? Quite probably, considering where I was. Would he take me for a prostitute? I sure as hell prayed not!

Human bones…! I felt tears stinging my eyes as I forced myself to run even faster, constantly looking back over my shoulder and all around. Freaking human skulls with long hair! Oh, God, why? Why, you sick bastard?! I asked for a sign, not for a freaking graveyard of burned prostitutes!

* * *

**Jade**

We watched in horror as the monster disappeared into the floor. "Now he could be anywhere!" I growled.

"Yea, I can't even sense Genbu's energy anymore!" Kuwabara agreed with me. In truth, I had no clue where this stone beast was. Then, out of nowhere, he appeared behind Kurama!

"Watch for his tail!" I yelled, ready to jump in myself! That dirty cheater! He only attacked Kurama from behind.

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" my friend freaked out. Yet, Kurama was dodging well. Genbu didn't manage to lend another hit, which was good, but for how long was he going to play this twisted hide-and-seek game? I doubted even Kurama could keep dodging and jumping around forever.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Kuwabara asked, but just then, we saw Kurama jumping away. That thing was attacking from below now?!

After laughing at his own failure of surprising Kurama, the thing began to talk again. "You'll never defeat me by just running away." Was he daring him, or what?

"Yes, Genbu. I believe you're right." But just as I thought we would get to see the more agreeable thief fighting…

"A flower?!" I asked. No, I refused to believe it. Was this seriously the guy Hiei was talking about earlier?

"Now, that's weird," Kuwabara agreed, "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's no ordinary flower," Kurama explained for… all of us, I think? Except Hiei. That punk was laughing about something. But when he spun it around, it filled the room with petals. And… hey, it smelled nice! "Rose Whip!"

"Well… everything's covered in roses," I mumbled, watching the flowers falling to the ground.

"It smells girly," my friend complained, "I don't think I like it."

"Oh, sure! I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens!" I wouldn't miss a chance to laugh at him for anything in the world!

"Shut up!" was his only comeback as I laughed. This was clearly another victory for me.

But the stone-head still didn't seem impressed. "You still don't understand your problem. What good would your flower do if you can't tell where I am?!"

"Yes, not being able to find you _is_ a problem…" Kurama answered him, though it seemed to me he was being ironic.

"Ah! You just can't be scared, can you?" it asked back. "Well, I'll soon change that!"

Kuwabara and I were tense, trying to listen or feel anything that could give the beast away. Even warning Kurama about something could be helpful, right? We were all in this together and we had to help each other. But before we even guessed where Genbu would appear this time, Kurama already knew!

"It's over!" Hiei said as our partner chopped up the beast, "The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone."

"Rose Whiplash!" was all we heard before the pieces of Genbu fell to the ground. Wow! That was easier than I thought!

"How did you find me?!" Guess the monster wanted an explanation before his death!

Kurama chuckled. So I was right – he _was_ being ironic before! "Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

"Well, that's not fair! Why can't any of my fights that can end that quick?" I ran over to him with a laugh. So that's what Hiei meant.

"You beat him in one blow! And that's what I call a win!" Kuwabara cheered for him.

"You idiots!" Hiei began, ruining our joy like always, "It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute!"

And as usual, Kuwabara was offended and showing it. "Why does anything you say make me want to bash your face in?!"

To which, Hiei only answered with… "Humph!"

"Listen – I just happen to have a place third in master Genkai's fighting tournament! The only ones to beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster!" my friend began bragging.

"What's your point?" Hiei asked, cutting Kuwabara's speech short.

"You little-!" Kuwabara yelled, picking Hiei up by the collar.

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?" Being the mature one didn't suit me, but if Kurama wasn't going to say anything, I thought maybe I should.

"Okay, but he started it…" Kuwabara mumbled like a spoiled little brat.

"I guess now we go up the stairs…" I told Kurama. Just then, his expression changed. Something wasn't right.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thanks to **YuYuHakushoObsesser,** I'm posting this chapter only hours after I received it back from my awesome and supportive beta reader, **Eat4Fun. **_

_I think it's safe to say I'm updating for YuYuHakushoObsesser these days. Not that I mind! Oh, by the way, "the one chick that I for some odd reason can't remember her name right now XD" is Sandra, haha. And I can't promise you anything, but there will be more chances for gems. One is coming up two chapters from now, meaning its description will be at the end of the next chapter. Also, you guessed Opalite, am I right? _

_Initially and originally, Alice was supposed to be a ship for Kurama and Sandra was supposed to be a ship for Kuronue and Shikamaru wasn't supposed to be part of the big picture and Kaito and Botan shouldn't have met. But... things didn't go exactly... according to plan**, so we might end up with new ships. Actually, we are most likely ending up with some new ships. There is this weird thing that happened with both this story and Gospel for the Wicked when not even I know the outcome sometimes and things just happen. But I love this story more. Wanna know why? Because characters don't need to die, that's why! _

_Also, big news. Soon, I will be publishing the story I've been announcing on my profile. Yes, the one looking at Yomi as a main character, picking up only days after he lad lost his sight. If you hate him but kind of like him (like I do), I think you will enjoy the beginning of the story. He's basically a choleric and very clumsy idiot with trust issues and bad anger management. The other main character is the woman Kuronue hallucinates about - her role in Kuronue's story will be explained later, along with some other political details. The Demon World is just being split into kingdoms, while some territories remain free from anyone's rule. Also, it will keep the valuables theme, so lots of gems to guess and compare! Common perspectives will keep the same gem (for example, when we reach in Mandala a point where Yomi gets his perspective, he will keep his gem from his own story) because they're set in the same universe. _

_In other news... I kind of love Kuwabara for being so stupid he's hilarious, but kind of hate him for being so annoying all the time. Unless I get other reviews specifically asking for him to get his own point of view, I will not write it. Also, here's a little spoiler - his fights will be presented from someone else's perspective and briefly narrated just for the sake of it. _

_Also, before we reach the Dark Tournament, how do you feel about Sakyou? Am I the only one who could see a ship taking sail? I'm talking about Sakyou and Shizuru. Does anyone else see what I see? _

_Oh! I almost forgot. YuYuHakushoObsesser or whoever else wants to try, when you start reading the new story (possibly published this week), you can guess the YYH character who inspired the female main character. It's not Mukuro and it appears in the anime before Mukuro does. _

_* - Can we please read that again? "_Different people will worship different entities – it was a matter of choice._" Can we please remember that? Hopefully, world leaders and extremists will eventually get it too. ...Maybe I should put it in that Hiei challenge I've got from Blob80._

_** - Corpse Bride reference, anyone? Tim Burton's way to check if we've still got some tears to shed. I'm still hoping for a Victor-ious pun._

_PS. Does anyone here read my Death Note story? The Dragon was inspired as an OC by younger Toguro (the sane one) and Sakyou, mostly. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Emerald**

Just before we even neared the stairway, I felt the demon energy of Genbu recover. "It seems my fight is not over," and that I had made the mistake of underestimating my opponent. A mistake I shall not make again. My teammates were surprised. In truth, so was I… only I refused to show it or let it cloud my vision. The beast seemed able of disassembling itself quite easily, while I was left looking for a plan B.

The Rose Whiplash was not able to do much, as I soon found out he could put himself together no matter in how many tiny pieces I cut him. Of course, there had to be some kind of energy controlling this process – a part of him that played the role of the brain, the only possibly vulnerable part of him.

"Let's end this! How would you like to be stoned to death?!" the beast asked, thinking himself amusing. But then – I saw it!

_'__That must be it,'_ Youko agreed. _'It's pulsing and radiating with demonic energy. The next time he attacks, take it.'_ Needless to say, it was exactly what I did. Against my first instinct, I took the attack head-on, only blocking the blows that would have hit my chest, neck or head with one arm. With the other one I reached out for the pulsing core.

"You're not even fighting back now – those blows must have made you insane!" Ah, but all I could do was laugh in anticipation to his reaction. Even so, nothing could prepare me for the image I was about to see. Genbu's parts did reassemble, only they were not exactly in the… desired order, so to speak. Kuwabara and Yusuke began laughing so hard, for a moment I feared they might suffocate. "Yes, I'm sure of it! Now you're laughing at nothing! …W-wait, how did you get on the ceiling…?" the beast asked in confusion. "Oh! What's wrong?! What did you do to me?!"

"I took this," I answered its questions while holding the pulsing stone. That was the best word to describe it. According to Youko's experience, it felt exactly like a beating heart. It would be my first time holding such thing, though I believed him.

"What's that?" he asked. Poor creature, he had no idea of its own anatomy.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting back together. It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

Once it understood what I was talking about, the beast began to beg its own arrogant way. "You can't do this! Give it back to me! Give it back!"

With one last "Farewell!", I sliced it in half and watched the beast disintegrate into dust.

"I don't think he liked that!" Kuwabara laughed, _'No, I imagine he was not in a sufficiently miserable state for death to become a likeable or desirable experience,'_ Youko answered him. I was not going to voice it, but it was good to hear him every now and then.

Yusuke said something afterwards, but the ringing in my ears stopped me from hearing it clearly enough. For a few moments, my vision darkened and I leaned on one knee in order to keep conscious. I was still weak. If I had my doubts about it before, I knew for certain now that if a mediocre demon was able to wound me so and make me lose so much spirit energy, I needed to train a lot harder.

As expected, they all rushed to my side. Getting along with each other may not be their strongest feature, but we were all loyal to the group.

"If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems," Hiei noted. Yes, indeed. Thinking there were three more alike or more powerful than Genbu was a frightening thought. Perhaps, with the help of Youko's energy, I would be able to fight again in another hour or less.

* * *

**Citrine**

Because the road had only been made to connect the hag's house to the city, I did not expect anyone to frequent it. When I heard an engine, my first reaction was joy. I was finally not alone! But then, panic kicked in even harder than before. What if this was the killer, on his way to burn another corpse? Damn! I never believed in God, but now I was praying. I was praying to any God I've ever known and decided to consider a fictional character.

I stopped on my tracks, backing away towards the edge of the road. What the hell do I do? How do I think? My brain was a mess of horror scenes and prayers made up on the spot. It would be so pathetic to end up like this… I survived through drugs and night clubs, through abusive boyfriends and a foreign country, I crossed the border without a dollar in my pocket – it would be so damn pathetic to die like this. I didn't want to go down as a supposed prostitute, raped, chopped up and burned, thrown in the waste of the whole city!

If only I had a gun… If only! I looked around me for something, but couldn't find anything. No! Wait! Something shined on the ground. I picked up an empty bottle and crushed its end against the asphalt. Come at me, fucker! I'll cut his throat before he cuts my belt!

The next time I looked up, I saw a motorcycle. The rider was alone and wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. It looked familiar, but I still held onto my improvised weapon. I kept it behind me, so hopefully he wouldn't see it.

Slowing down, I saw him stopping about two meters from me. The guy took off his helmet and I saw his small purple eyes staring at me with confusion and worry.

"Sandra, what's up? Are you fine?"

Swallowing my fear, I nodded. "I-I'm fine. Why? What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Drop that shit, what were you gonna do with it?" Nodding towards my bottle, he seemed kind of disappointed.

"What? Can't a girl be cautious?" I tried to laugh it off, but I didn't even believe myself.

"You're pale. What's up?" he insisted, straightforward as always.

I nodded towards the place I've seen earlier. "Do you know what's there…?" When he looked at me just as curious as before, I continued. "Bones, Sniper. Human bones. And skulls, and clothes, and hair, and they're burned, and meat – meat on… on their bones! Fried human corpses, Sniper! Dogs – they eat them! A-and they're got… long hair! Women, they must be women. Killed and burned! Dead! Murdered…!" My voice cracked as I began talking so fast, not even I was sure of what I said. Trying hard, I couldn't hold back the tears. I was scared. I was freaking terrified. Dropping the bottle, I stood there mumbling, babbling, trembling and crying like an uptown spoiled brat.

* * *

**Opalite**

As the hours passed, the insects seemed to be more than before. They kept appearing everywhere, many without a guest. I kept sneaking up on those controlled and knocking them out. A few times, I even found groups of insects on walls, trees, cars or windows. But seriously, they were too many! If before it took me five hours to find seventeen of them, now I could find twenty in less than an hour. It was ridiculous and alarming!

But the worst part were the victims. They were no longer going for the depressed and lonely alone. As soon as I found the time, I called Yusuke. What took him so long?!

"Yusuke," I said as soon as he picked up, "You've got to hurry." Just then, I saw another three bugs on a wall. I sprayed them, then picked up the communication mirror again. "Listen, Yusuke. I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects – I found a whole batch by an elementary school."

_'__They're taking over kids now?!'_ he guessed.

"That's right!"

_'__I thought you said these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people,'_ he said in what I thought was confusion.

"Well, that's because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also true for children, but if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid-" but I didn't get to finish. Somehow, I didn't spot a man controlled by the insects until he was literally half a step away – and very angry!

Scared, I fell back. It was the first time I'd been spotted and taken by surprise! Turning on my knees, I began running for dear life. I was not paid enough for this!

The detective said something, but I could only understand him asking me to finish the report. "Sorry, Yusuke, but I'm being chased now!" I said between pants.

_'__You're being chased?! By who?!'_ he asked – as if it couldn't be more obvious!

"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects – and this one looks especially unfriendly!"

_'__Just keep running!'_ he told me, just as I was going into a storage left unlocked. It was mere luck the door had opened, but I was nowhere near safe!

"I knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them!" The man began knocking on the door so strongly, his hand broke through and he reached out for my hair.

_'__Well, can't you call for help, or something?'_ Yusuke asked, _'Or run away?'_ Kuwabara suggested, but it was a little too late for that. I managed to dodge, but that meant he could open the door and come in – which is exactly what he did!

Being controlled meant they also ignored pain. Usually, this is what stopped people from using their entire force, but since this was no longer the case, when he grabbed my shoulder I thought he was going to crush it. I used the bug spray on his eyes, which gave me enough time to get away and knock him over the head with the baseball bat, but for a moment I was sure he had me.

With a sigh of relief, I called Yusuke again. _'Oh, wow! You got him!'_

"Well, I'm not making a career out of this!" I complained, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. "You go and destroy that whistle before I have to go and fight this entire city!" It wasn't like me to yell orders at him, but I had to make sure he understood the situation was getting worse and his time was running out.

But just as I was about to continue, I saw the image on the screen trembling and moving around in a fast and blurred motion. "Yusuke?" I called.

_'__Sorry, I'll have to call you later,'_ was all he said before he hung up.

"Wait!..." Oh, but it was already too late. Sighing, I stood up and walked outside. I could not hear anything suspicious, so I left the storage room and began looking for the insects again.

Hopefully, I was not going to have to fight children! I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I walked back into the main street. By now, the city had noticed something was seriously wrong and people had been advised to stay inside. There were few cars on the roads, making my job a little easier.

Before I could catch my breath though, I heard someone screaming. "What do you want?! Leave me alone!" It came from around the corner, so I immediately ran there.

* * *

**Ruby**

There was some kind of comfortable acceptance between us. The food wasn't extraordinary, but it was good. I figured the girl didn't really have anyone to show her how to cook, so it was fine. What surprised me was how easily she got used to me in my true form. The old man had been trying to scare me into hiding even before I first set foot into this world. 'You're a freak to them. They'll hunt you, put you in a glass cage and study you like a strange animal. They will try to dissect you alive and see how your body works. That's what they do whenever they can get their hands on a demon. And they will classify the folder and it will be studied in secret only by a few of them. In a few centuries, they will make a blood-sucking monster out of you with three heads and the roar of the devil, then play it in moving pictures captured on light sensitive strips of film.'

"Have you been here for a long time? In this city, I mean," she asked.

"No more than a few months. I have been traveling the world before that… I was trying to find someone." I looked outside the window and past the girl's head. I saw the rooftops of my neighbors.

"Someone you knew, or…?" She didn't have to finish her question, I understood what she didn't say. It was everywhere in this world – the chase after 'the other half' of the soul. Humans were strange…

"No, I wasn't looking for a mate. I was looking for an old friend, a partner of mine…" I answered her, then quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about Youko at the time. "When you've been through what I've been, a mate is your last worry. I noticed humans care about this aspect much more than necessary, but most demons do not. You see… If it happens, when it does, it simply happens. If not, we're good on our own."

"Isn't it lonely? Living on your own for centuries, not having someone to share your days with?"

"Sometimes… We associate, most of the time. Villages, groups doing the same thing… You know, bands of merchants, musicians, slave traders… Demons with the same occupation. Or demons who are in an alliance or remain loyal to each other for one reason or another."

"I see… But those reasons are mostly ethical or rational, right?"

I shrugged and tried to avoid her eyes. Whenever I saw that shade of blue I thought of my little Kagura. "The rational is all that matters there."

"I don't like that."

"You wouldn't like that world. It's more savage than what you call the cement jungle; it's brutal, ruled by the law of the strongest." When I looked down, I saw I had already finished lunch. I forgot how fast time can pass when you are sharing it with someone. "I don't like it, either."

"You say it's common for demons to associate. How did you and this partner of yours meet?" she asked with the wide blue eyes Kagura had whenever she asked Youko about something, or wanted me to buy her something. My little kitten went to Youko for information and came to me to gain… She knew I couldn't refuse her. It was my weakness back then and it seems I still had it.

* * *

**Amethyst**

I was not born for physical effort, that much I knew from the first time I ever attempted to run. I must have been three or four years old. I lost balance, feeling my feel falling behind as my body kept advancing and my knees bent forward. It was the same now, only much more painful. Muscle cramps were horrible. Of course, I had heard of them before, but this was the first time actually experiencing such pains. It was like some hot iron pins were exploding and pulsing into every fiber of the muscle, tearing the tissue to bits every time I willed to move.

But the two chasing me saw it as an opportunity – at least their hunting instinct seemed to be still present. Great news for them, but terrible for me. Their eyes were the expression of mad rage, of hatred and anger beyond anything I had ever witnessed.

"What do you want?!" I tried to reason with them. Perhaps they were not completely nuts. Perhaps part of them still understood human speech. "Leave me alone!" I demanded, but they only came closer, bowing over me. Without any other choice, I tried to crawl away from them, using the strength I had left in my arms. I think it is self-understood it didn't help me at all – it was only helping me in my head.

Crossing my arms over my head, I was preparing myself to take a hit when the blue-haired girl with the baseball bat knocked one of them out. The other one turned towards her, but before he could punch her, I reached out and hit him in the back of the knee. The man lost balance, confused between the two of us. The girl took advantage of it – thank heavens!

For a moment, we stood there panting and watching each other. She caught her breath soon, but it was more difficult for me.

"Hey, it's you!" she said in surprise. "You ran off before I could talk to you!"

"The hunter… Yes! I remember you. I need to thank you for earlier, as well as for now." Now, this was embarrassing… Yet, I owed her my life. The least I could do was thank her.

"Well? Get up, what are you waiting for? There may be more nearby," she said while looking around.

"Obviously. But you see, I can't exactly move freely… My body is giving up on me. I was never capable of sports – the only muscle I use for performance is that of the mind."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Then what do we do? I can't leave you here!" She seemed to be talking to herself rather than addressing me, so I took the time to observe. Her hair was not the only unusual aspect about her. The girl's eyes were pink… How odd. I doubt I had seen any colored contact lenses that, when overlapping the natural iris color, could result in that light shade of pink. On the other hand, there were three main eye colors in human beings, with a few variations, but pink was not among these. Some genetic conditions could cause red eyes, but this was not the case, either.

"You should get somewhere safe…" she mumbled to herself, from what I could tell. The girl was watching the asphalt absentmindedly.

"The school," I said, catching her attention, "There is a tennis ball thrower there that I can use for self defense."

She shook her head. "No! There are more there. And now they're taking over children, too…"

"Wait a minute. Taking over? You mean someone is doing this on purpose?" I asked, but just as a switch had been flipped, all of her seriousness melted into the retarded expression of a five-years-old child.

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no. Of course not! There's no such thing! Umm… You've probably hit your head. Come on, let's find a place safe. Can you walk?" She came to my side and helped me up. There goes my chance to find out what is really going on… I sighed and got on my feet, but they kept burning like fire pulsing through my veins.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Chapter proofread by **Eat4Fun,** as usual. Not many could tolerate me with my little annoying typos, hehe. By now, I'm tempted to write my loyal beta's pen name even for my third story, picked up by a different beta. _

_Oh, right! I should announce this. Well, I've published that Yomi story. The title was inspired by the villain song in Princess and the Frog, because... let's be honest, villain songs are so catchy, you just have to sing along! Be on the look out for Wildest Dreams Cone True - I promise you'll love the beginning if you hate Yomi. Poor guy, I'd probably feel sorry for him if I didn't know him. _

_I also published a Hiei one-shot, you find it in Ghost Files. I've been publishing a lot lately... So many stories blooming this spring~ _

_Thank you, **A. B. Flarain ,** for your long reviews and honest opinion! I'm glad you're starting to like the gem theme. The idea behind hematite was very simple - the black stone with grayish-white reflections reminded me of Hiei's hair. I didn't put a lot of thought into early picks and mostly associated them to a character based on the general aspect. _

_About Kurama, well, I've always seen him this way. There are very few stories in which Shuichi and Youko are still separated (mentally, mostly), but I think the anime paved the way for this through several scenes. Besides the obvious differences in personality, Youko talks about his "human captivity" when he first appears in the match against Ura Urashima (fun fact - his first name in my language means hate). ...Anyone else growing excited at the thought of the Dark Tournament? :3 _

_For Kuronue... well, I figured I needed an excuse to spare him. And there would be a price to pay for that. So he's alive (yay!) but not exactly fine. You will see in the next two chapters what I mean with it when you will catch a glimpse of his trauma. Poor Alice...! When I created her character, I didn't plan on putting her through anything like that... Oh, well!_

_But I've said enough! Now, let's get to the fun part - next chapter, you will be reading a new perspective! This is also a chance to guess a gem and get closer to asking for something from me. _

**_Cuprite*_**_ is a reddish-brown mineral with high copper content. It is associated in traditional and mystical lore with will power, security, confidence, sexuality, mortality, and masculine energy. Cuprite is said to help strengthening the will and taking responsibility for one's own life and choices. It fits an independent character, maybe even rebellious. _

_Hint: This is a canon character that had appeared in the perspective of an original character until now._

_*suggested by my beta and I decided to keep it. I love the idea~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hematite**

Just like he promised before, Kuwabara insisted on fighting our next opponent. The fact that he could not only sense spirit energy, but also use his in forming a sword without a physical medium was great progress… Even so, it would be dangerous to let it get to his head. It was still very little. So little, that all of us feared for the human's fate. He had his occasional moments of thinking, though it would be a little too much to call it a strategy. Personally, I believe it was the voice of desperation that guided him when he defeated the white tiger, Byakko. Hn! He even bought Yusuke some time for a little chit chat with Koenma's assistant in the Human world. Things there were hectic, by the way.

Surprisingly, we all enjoyed a little moment of teasing the fool who ended up in a quite slippery situation by the end of the fight, hanging above the lava. I did not expect the detective to join me because they were 'friends', while Kurama's softer human side didn't seem to me like the kind that would be capable of joking around before first helping someone in need. However, we all enjoyed our fun before Kurama helped the moron back on his feet.

We did not advance for long. As expected… "It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle." It was a round room with fifteen wooden doors, all looking exactly the same.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," the detective agreed.

"We must beware. It's something of a legend…" Kurama began, drawing everyone's attention. Perhaps I was too young to know of this place. Either way, it was worth listening. Legends in the Demon world had more chances of being true than false. "In the beginning, before the barrier wall was raised around the city, hundreds of hunters came and searched for the Beasts. They did not succeed… but the Beasts never left their tower, leaving anyone who entered their castle forfeit their lives into the maze. There are fifteen doors – all but one lead to a dead end. Unavoidable traps lay in the incorrect passageways. So, you see… A poor choice seals our fate." Once the conclusion had been heard and understood, I could hear the way our human team members swallowed their uneasiness.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive!" the detective turned to his ugly friend who might have a brain, "This one is all yours!"

After looking around, he spoke much sooner than I expected. "The second door on the left."

Quick to judge as always, the detective agreed in an instant. "You heard the man. Let's go!"

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" I had to ask. I had heard of mediums and psychics before, but Kuwabara was making me doubt the reasons I had ever considered them of any worth.

"I'm sorry, Shorty. Maybe it's not your thing, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one," he answered for himself, walking to the door and shaking from how tense he was. "I know! There's something big behind that door." However, once he opened it… "Something scary…" The fool began to scream, backing away until he fell. "Uh- uh- UGH! I-I hate mice!" A scared little rodent ran into hiding. Was it possible for him to be more pathetic than this while still managing to amuse all three of us at once?

* * *

**Citrine**

It took me a moment to pull myself together. Sniper continued to play his role and quietly waited. I kind of wanted him to hold me and tell me all the bullshit you hear in every cheap movie at some point… Once I was over my weakness, I was glad he didn't. I would have probably hated him for that.

"Things are pretty bad in the city…" he said after I stopped sobbing.

"What do you mean?"

"There are people going around and breaking things. They don't seem whole in the head, if you can imagine… They've got their eyes red, but they're not high. Men, women, kids, policemen, everyone – they're out for blood."

At first, I was tempted to take it as a joke, but he looked too serious to be joking. "Seriously? You mean, the whole city?"

"My family is safe, we have a few dogs guarding it. But I knew you were probably on your own. I asked at the Star for you and the guy there said you were here."

Suddenly, I felt my shame choking me. Shikamaru told him to come…? But then… Do they know each other? Or what? There was something I did not know for sure and it was suddenly driving me nuts.

He snapped his fingers at me. "Hey! Are you okay?" Returning to the present moment, I nodded. "You're pale."

"Yea… Just thinking. I know people at the Morning Star, you know? What about them?" Hopefully he will believe me.

"Forget about them. We're all on our own. I only came for you, I can't save everyone and I don't want to do that either." He started the engine again. "Are you coming or not?"

There was something in his voice, but I didn't know what. Maybe he was angry, but why? Maybe he was worried and did not want to show it. My mind was spinning and I had no idea what I was feeling, so whatever he felt could wait. I mounted the motorcycle, sitting behind him and locking my hands around his waist. I laced my fingers together and leaned over him. I had no idea where we were going, but it didn't matter. I was going to be safe… Yes, that was the only thing that mattered. Shikamaru and the others could just lock the doors and call the police if anything happened. They were going to be fine… right? And even so, what could be the worst scenario? Perhaps someone will be in the hospital for a few days. Yes, that's right. Nothing worse than that could happen. I had no reason to worry… Not even one.

I watched as we passed the hag's house, going into the forest and following roads even thinner, snaking up to the top. There was a hill where we went for a beer a little while ago… We made a campfire and talked for hours. I tried to remember what about. That night, he saved me… kind of like he does now. He picked me up randomly from the street, when I was alone and on the edge of despair, telling me he couldn't just… leave me there. Could he?

But then, it hit me. What if he was so cold a moment ago because I was disappointing him? I saw corpses… yes, so? Others work with that. I should announce the police. When we return to the city, I will. But for now, what do I do about it?

And what about Shika…? I was having a really bad feeling about it. Something wasn't fine at all back at the Morning Star. My stomach was turning, though it was a different kind of turn. It didn't make me want to throw up. It was more like a claw holding my intestines.

* * *

**Emerald**

So far, it has become predictable that the Saint Beasts had a great ego and each tried to intimidate us before showing themselves. This time, there were some thunders and light flashes dramatically illuminating two dragon sculptures outside a very ornamented gate. It seemed this one had a liking for blue marble – beautiful, indeed, but not extraordinary or rare.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked, obviously annoyed by the same pattern repeating itself.

"Perhaps. That is the mark of the Blue Dragon, and judging by the odor I'd say the beast is inside." It was Youko who identified the beast from legends he had heard long ago. Unfortunately, it was I who had to feel the stench in the air, something alike to a fish market.

"Yea, and he doesn't feel very nice!" Kuwabara said. Although the weakest, he might have some potential of becoming a decent fighter. If I were to guess, it would take more such missions of helping the Spirit Detective in order to clear our records, and considering his enthusiasm, Kuwabara will most likely come along.

As soon as we entered the room, Kuwabara froze with fear. 'He is clueless about his environment, but his instincts are very sharp for a human… It won't help him much, but from this point of view, he is superior to his friend in green,' Youko noted. "The fog is alive," I warned my team mates.

"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from out beast's body." I believe Hiei was correct.

Before the detective had any time to dare the beast, it began its welcome speech with fake praise. "You have done very well to come this far, but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

Just like it happened when I fought Genbu, the Dragon was using its surroundings to hide himself and create the illusion his voice was coming from all around. Annoyed, Yusuke demanded it showed itself, comparing his behavior to the human game of hide and seek. When the beast did appear, it made quite an entrance – a light show comparable to those used by rock stars. _'This is hardly the time to distract yourself with amusing comparisons,'_ Youko warned me. It seemed I was the only one thinking of such things.

"A giant!" Kuwabara yelled, taking a half step back. He let himself intimidated much too easily.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives, intruders." Just like the two before him, he seemed to think himself funny.

"Well, he's no dragon, but he _is_ ugly!" Yusuke commented. I wouldn't say that, considering some demons were much more repulsing.

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner." But just as I thought he was going to challenge Yusuke, his focus shifted from the detective to the doors behind us. "It appears we have another guest…"

We were all surprised, but Kuwabara was terrified, trembling and sweating. "Guys… I-I'm not sure how to… tell you, but…"

"It's coming from behind us!" Hiei finished the phrase for our team mate. Indeed, I could hear he was right.

Byakko was not dead yet. He leaned on the doors in order to open them, cruised up and covered in burns._ 'Do not worry, he is no longer a threat,'_ but even with Youko's words, it was chilling to see the beast still alive.

"You must help me!" it addressed the Blue Dragon.

"You're joking…" Yusuke seemed to be talking to himself. None of us seemed to have even considered this possibility.

"Please, Seiryu… These cowards," it begged, panting, "…they tricked me in my own lair! They hid their true powers from me until the end… You must help me recover…!"

"I knocked that guy in the lava!" Kuwabara said, still shocked to see him alive.

"What does it take to kill this guy?!" Yusuke was, as usual, on the same frequency with his friend. I must admit I was curious as well.

'It is always a risk to let someone or something else finish a kill,' Youko intervened, and it seemed to me he was speaking from experience. 'This one time though, your mindless associate may be in luck. Watch.'

"Weakling!" the Blue Dragon hissed, "How dare you dishonor us further?! You are no longer wanted here." Ignoring the begging of Byakko, the third saint beast was preparing the finishing blow. "You are a disgrace! Ice Dragon!"

We watched in shock as Seiryu killed his former partner in one blow. The execution was so disgusting, I felt my stomach turning. Although it revealed to us the beast's power and spared Kuwabara from settling the score himself, there was something in the way Byakko begged until the end that chilled me. _'You are soft. You have not seen anything like it and it seems, you did not take my warnings seriously. This is nothing unusual in this world, so I suggest you stop letting it affect you. Be glad it was a fast execution.'_ Even so, it seemed I was not the only one moved by the scene.

* * *

**Ruby**

What can I say…? I couldn't refuse this girl, just like I couldn't refuse Kagura before. She had those wide, fearless eyes, watching me with the innocence and curiosity of a child, demanding the answer with the authority of some royalty. Of course, there was this other possibility that I simply had an obsession with that beautiful shade of blue, but I didn't want to believe that. It was too realistic and I was too upset with reality. I wouldn't be an artist if I wasn't at war with reality.

I sighed. "It's not a pretty story and it doesn't have a pretty end either. Are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked her, clinging to the hope that she might say no. Instead, the girl curled one leg under her, hugged her other knee and nodded. I chuckled. "You look like you're about to see a movie…"

A wide smile of embarrassment spread on her face. "Well… are you going to tell me?"

"Fine… It began a long, long time ago. I'm actually older, but if you saw us together, you wouldn't say. I didn't even know it for a few years… I was getting along with a kid learning from a blacksmith back then. We were… kind of like teenagers, I guess you could say… I was about three decades over a century, the kid was a few summers older." As I thought of that time, I felt my heart trembling with joy. Those were the good times… The easy years. "I didn't really like to work, you know? I never knew any relatives, so I was taken in by a blacksmith and his mate… his wife, sort of. Because I would rather sneak out and laze all day long than help him with anything, he got a few boys working for him and learning from him. They did mostly weapons, but from time to time they would make different parts for mechanisms and stuff like that… You know, knobs, locks, gears… I never liked it."

"But you must have done something all day long, right?" she asked.

"Trying to sneak a peek into the brothel or under the skirt of some girl," I laughed. "Does that count?" The girl chuckled and blushed lightly. She was cute. "Or gambling. It was thrilling! Wherever there were demons gambling on anything, I found my way in. Sometimes I won, but not always fairly… And, well, I've gotten a few bruises from it, but nothing too bad. I was too fast for most." Her amused smile was a good sight to see. "Their only chance was to throw something after me. You should have seen them! Some were huge, barely fitting through the door. Imagine 'em drunk, trying to run through the door and throw a bottle after me!"

"Did anyone catch you?" she asked, looking like she was about to laugh.

"Batman saved me," I answered and watched the girl laughing for a few seconds.

"I mean it!" she said in between chuckled and giggles.

"A few times. But I always got lucky. I had a girl then, I wanted her to be my mate when she turned one hundred. She helped me when I got in trouble."

"Was she cute?" I had to correct my mind again. It was Alice, not Kagura. I had to remember that.

"Very! She looked very much like you," I said with a smile and saw her rolling her eyes.

"Right…"

"Fine," I said with my hands up, "caught me red-handed! Her hair had a blue hint and her face was a little different, heart-shaped, with a thinner chin than you."

"So, for how long have you been together?"

"A while. About nine summers, something like that." I sighed. "There was this new kid in town at some point. He seemed alone, taking care of himself. I never knew how he got that way or what happened. He was quiet, didn't talk to anyone. I was loud, I knew everyone in town and every traveler that passed by. 'Course, it took me a few days, but I got him to trust me and we began to talk. He was traveling, stealing for a living. He knew gems by heart, could tell apart precious platinum from common silver, diamonds from glass – no one could fool him."

"Your partner, right?"

I nodded. "That's right. I didn't get along with the blacksmith, because I didn't want to work. I knew clouds by heart, for example. I could show you, if you want… Certain clouds tell you how the weather will change and how soon. But back to the story, I was good at escaping too. I could pick locks, fit through tight spaces, and like I said before, I was fast. One of the days I told the blacksmith I was going away and he won't see me again." I smiled, trying to ease the suspense in her eyes. "He laughed t me, said I'd be back when I'm hungry. I stole as much food I could carry and sneaked out at night."

"So you became thieves?"

"Not yet. I mean, sure, we stole – but it was more like pick-pocketing. Small things, you know? The old tricks… I distracted the victim while my partner robbed them, then we ran and shared. We passed by stores and grabbed whatever we wanted, then ran as fast as we could. My partner used plants to help hide the tracks at first, then for food and first aid, and eventually for fighting."

"What about you? What's your power?"

"Making pretty girls laugh, painting and staring at the sky," I answered her with a smile. "Turns out I'd caught a few tricks from the blacksmith and his favorite apprentice. I made my own knives with a round blade looking and acting kind of like a claw. I attached it to a thin steel wire and that was my weapon."

"You know…" she began, taking a moment to think about what she had to say, "you should write a book! Change the names and maybe the ages, and it would sell really well!"

"…You think so?"

"Yes! People love this kind of stories. Publish it as a fantasy novel, or a series! I'm sure you would have a lot to write!" Her enthusiasm was painful to see. If only she knew…

"I could lose my mind to recall everything…" I sighed.

* * *

**Opalite**

Ow… what have I done?! Hopefully, he won't suspect anything. I just had to go and blow it! Why did I have to mention the insects taking over children? I held back a sigh and helped him up, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

"If the school is not safe… then where do you suggest we go?" He was cringing. Poor boy, he must be in pain… Humans were so frail!

"Um… Let's see… Maybe some public place? They should be closed now, but I think they might let you in."

He turned to me with a glance that could have killed. Talk about gratitude… "Might?!"

"I suppose! We haven't tried, right? Or do you have a better idea?"

"Not in my current state. Had we met earlier, perhaps we could have done something."

I sighed and let him on his own. Surprisingly, the boy kept his balance well. …Could it be just an act? "Very well! You're on your own, then!"

"Oh, please! Stop acting like a spoiled little girl! All I need is water and some painkillers. I need your physical strength and judging by your not very important progress, you may need a brighter brain!"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I felt like throwing him back to those men controlled by the insects. "My progress?! Since when do you-"

"Listen," he began, in a strangely familiar calm voice, "I have already figured out these people are not alright. There must be something causing this phenomena, a condition, virus or parasite affecting certain parts of the brain. By knocking them out, you are weakening this thing which I will assume to be a type of parasite." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I also caught you spraying something in the air right after knocking out the guests. Your next mistake was mentioning that 'they' are taking over children, which I will interpret as these parasites infecting children now."

I was paralyzed. This was not supposed to happen-!

"I, for some reason, am not supposed to know about this epidemic, though your lack of brilliance and careless character caused you to fail in at least one aspect of your job. So, hunter, are you going to admit your flaws and accept my help?"

Biting my lip until I could taste blood, I began to think of a way to turn this around. Of course, there was none. This human boy managed to fit every detail into the big picture and there was no way I could lie to his face. The only solution I saw was to accept his help for now, then have Koenma erasing his memory. Or perhaps Kurama could be trusted with this task… Either way, for now, it may be better to stick together. "Fine…" I mumbled. "So then, what do you suggest?"

"Good. First of all, I will need you to give me something for these horrible muscle cramps. After that, I need to know how much of that substance do you have." He pointed to the bug spray. "I have an idea on how we can secure an area to use as headquarters. From there, I can hack a few emergency systems..."

* * *

**Cuprite**

There were a few things I loved more than the open road. My family was clearly one, nature was the other… And for some reason, I had to know that girl was fine before I laid my head on a pillow or sat my ass down for dinner. What I told her was kind of true, but it was what she needed for now.

I knew she was with that guy at the café. Not the first time, because I didn't care then, but I found out in the meantime. Shit never happens without people talking. I knew she stayed at his place sometimes and called him for rides. He looked kind of like a wimp, so I didn't worry about it. Sandra had her reasons for that, I was sure. She wasn't the kind to settle down anytime soon, cook three meals a day, wash his underwear and raise two kids at a public school. I knew from the first moment she had a free spirit. Caging her would be a crime…

We didn't talk during the ride. It was like that from the start, she allowed me to focus on the road and it was almost like riding alone – except I felt her leaning against my back and wrapping her arms around my waist. We made a stop in the clearing where we sat the first time, only this time the grass was wet and cold. She held her jacket close to her body and took a few steps to the edge, looking at the city in the distance.

I wrapped her in my coat. I didn't want to tell her that, but seeing her crying like that shocked me. I was praying she would stop, because I had no idea what to do. My mother never cried in front of me and my sister ran to my mother or locked herself in her room when she cried.

"…Sniper," she looked at me over her shoulder, "I'm fine."

"And blue," I replied simply. Her fingers were turning that reddish shade of purple with yellow spots and blue patterns of veins.

She sighed. "I've got a bad feel… Were things alright at the café?"

I didn't want to lie, but I was hoping she won't ask for another hour or so. "Not really." The moment I said it, her face turned even paler than before. "They were closing it when I reached it. The guy wanted to come pick you up, but I told him to stay with the rest of the staff."

Calming down a little, she leaned against me and I took the chance to hold her. "Where are we going, Sniper? Not that I'd have much left there… I just wanna know."

"I know a refuge nearby. We'll stay there 'til we get news from the city they've got stuff under control." To me, it sounded like a plan. Neither of us needed much to feel good.

"What if it lasts for longer?" she asked.

"Then we go to the nearest city and I call my family, then we look for a place to stay."

The American turned with a smirk on her face, watching me with tired eyes. "Sounds good to me."

"That's what I thought." I gave her a half smile, trying to keep that optimism I saw on her face, tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So what about tonight? Do we sing covers and hope that will scare away the bears?"

"Or we can ask the bear to make a grill."

A few moments passed by in silence. I wasn't expecting that question, but I guess it kind of made sense. I was a fool to think she wouldn't ask.

"…Why didn't we go to your place? I mean, I'm not inviting myself over, but… wasn't it nearer?"

I had to ask myself the same thing. I never had to explain this before, I had no idea how to put it into words without sounding too… offensive. "…I don't usually invite people there."

"Bad family relationships or…?"

We mounted on my motorcycle and I started the engine. We had to reach that refuge before nightfall, so I could still get an idea where we were.

"I just don't. It's not about my family, I just don't do that… usually." The thought was terrifying. To have her meeting my sister, walking into my house, sitting at my table, maybe coming into my room… My room was kind of like my sanctuary, I had every thought and feeling expressed there in some way. My house was like my temple. It didn't look anything out of the ordinary, but I saw it like a temple, like my refuge, a safe place… The thought of a stranger there was enough to choke me.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Chapter proofread by **Eat4Fun,** my dear beta who also corrects my chapters for my Death Note story, Gospel for the Wicked. Yes, I'm advertising. Thank you for putting up with me. Now onto more serious things..._

**_Cuprite _**_doesn't stand for Keiko, but rather for Sniper. I doubt Keiko will get her own perspective... Perhaps during the Dark Tournament, but I'm not sure. The only reason Sniper has his own POV is because he and Sandra sort of have their own little story and it would be nice to have a change of perspective on their side. _

_Because of exams coming up and projects and stuff piling up on my desk, literally... you may see fewer updates for this story, as well as for Wildest Dreams Come True. I only have a little bit typed for Mandala and I haven't reached that point yet where Wildest Dreams would compel me to sacrifice schoolwork time in order to write. Gospel for the Wicked won't be affected because I have many chapters already written for that story, just waiting to be proofread and published. _

_I'm still looking forward to reviews and PMs, so if you have any suggestions or requests and so on you can always reach me. Also, if you have ships or characters you want to see more, please tell me. This fandom doesn't really allow death, since the main character dies... 3 times? More? Something like that, so unlike my Death Note readers, you don't need to worry about anyone dying anytime soon.* Still, I'm interested in hearing out your preferences. _

_*the only reason Kaito isn't a zombie punching bag yet_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sapphire**

"I could lose my mind to recall everything…" he sighed, and just like that, his joy and passion was gone, his dark eyes returning to that lifeless state. He was simply staring ahead, somewhere past me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what… _'Distract me'_, I heard in my mind the words he said a few hours back.

"I don't know…" I admitted out loud at some point. It seemed with every moment, he was further away from me, as if sinking into his own thoughts. "Maybe you could write of the happier times."

A few long moments passed before he answered me. "I didn't appreciate those…"

"What about that girl?" I thought he should have some pleasant memories about her.

"She hates me, if she's still alive… The last time I met her was the night I ran away. She told me if I go… she won't wait. The girl… She had a sharp mind, an even sharper tongue…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" It didn't do him any good talking about this, but I was so curious, I couldn't help it. Just this one question!

The left corner of his mouth seemed to be trying to form a small smile, but it faded away. "She asked me for the Jewel of Youth. There was a legend that a gem could grant one eternal life and youth, that it was made of the blood of God the Creator…" He sighed. "At the end of the world of the dead, in the black fire of the underworld, I should find the jewel shining with the most striking red, unimaginable to the living. I searched for it all across Demon world, then through the Spirit world… At times, I think I even convinced my partner the Jewel was real."

I looked down, watching the pattern on the floor, then looking at the fur rug. I had to say something to turn our discussion back to how it was… But just then, I saw him watching me in anger. I swallowed back my fear, freezing on the spot in his armchair. I couldn't have made him that mad, right…? Right?

"I won't let you ruin my life again!" he breathed out, taking hold of something. My eyes went wide. I was praying it wouldn't be what I thought it was-! A moment later, he was in front of me, the claw-like blade just millimeters away from my neck. It had stopped in the back of the armchair. The moment I noticed his heavy breathing and foggy eyes I understood that he couldn't possibly talk about me. He looked right through me, at something I couldn't see. I wish I knew his name.

With a gulp, I felt the coldness of the blade on my skin and how thin the metal edge was. My hands were shaking, but I took his fist clenched on the handle of his weapon and tried to move it away. Gladly, I didn't need much force. The intention seemed to be enough, as I saw his blade slowly slipping from his hand.

"It's alright," I said in a low voice. My skin was crawling. He didn't seem dangerous before, but the way he attacked me faster than I could see him moving made my heart stop for a moment. I had no idea which god I should thank, but somehow he stopped. I was aware it didn't mean I was safe yet, but I was still thankful he did. "I'm with you… You're fine," I went on and his expression seemed to shift from anger to shame.

For another few seconds, the demon looked at me with wide violet eyes, studying my face as if it was the first time he ever saw me. Frowning and widening his eyes, the fog seemed to clear. Then suddenly, he turned his back on me, moving his hands over his face and forehead.

The blade was laying on the floor. I gazed at my reflection as I carefully stood up and backed away. Whatever happened, he was definitely not alright and he didn't look very stable yet.

* * *

**Jade**

After the blue guy yelled, I saw Byakko turning into a giant ice statue… "What the…"

"He's frozen!" Kuwabara pointed out just as fish-face was landing his hit on his friend. The tiger was broken into bits like shattered glass!

"Hmm… You were right about my fog of energy," it said, looking at Kurama and Hiei. "By lowering to sub zero temperature, I can wrap my enemy in ice."

That pissed me off! "You heartless bastard! How could you kill off your own friend?!" What filled me up with even more anger was the head of the tiger trying to ask why. Or perhaps it was the beast's answer.

"He was a weapon, not a friend. And like a cheap sword, he rusted." Right after that, he spit on his friend's head! That was it, I was going to punch some sense into it!

"This race of beasts has no loyalty," Kurama attempted to calm me down, but I wouldn't take it. "Alliances are formed strictly to gain power-"

"I don't care what kind of race they are! It's never right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking you for help!" Do I have to say I agreed with Kuwabara more than ever?

"This guy's pushed me too far. He's DEAD!" But just as I was about to start the fight, three-eyes stepped up from behind.

"Save your anger! You can take their leader - I insist this fight be mine." He said it with such determination, it sounded more like an order. Well then… if he insists, I guess I could take the leader then!

"Ah, shall you be first, Hiei?" the ugly blue-face tried to mock Hiei. I didn't know the little guy for long, but I was sure we had one thing in common. None of us accepted offenses, especially from beasts that were about to die!

Before the fight though, Hiei did something I didn't expect. Throwing his cape, he covered Byakko's head. It almost looked like some funeral ritual… was that how stuff is done in Demon world? Doesn't matter, I was going to find out soon. Whatever that gesture was, it seemed to amuse ugly-face Seiryu.

"What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur," it said in the same mocking tone as before. "From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal, I was hoping you had more of a warrior spirit."

"He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Kurama drew my attention. "In times before, I've seen Hiei acting with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules, but one thing is for certain. Never before had I seen Hiei begin a fight using such an extraordinary amount of spirit energy."

"Good! As long as he kicks some ass…" And I sure as hell hoped that he will.

* * *

**Amethyst**

As soon as the blue-haired girl was convinced my way was more logical and promised greater chances of success, we entered an old storage room and she pushed a box in front of the door.

"I doubt it is going to do much," I warned her.

"Well, at least they will stumble over it!" was her careless reply.

I sat down on the nearest box and she knelt beside me. There was a low light in shades of blue and a pleasant warmth, then some tingles and twitches of nerves. It wasn't perfect, but I was able to walk pretty well in a minute or less. It was plain to see the girl was anything but ordinary, but I thought it would be irrelevant to bring up the matter now. We had more important problems to solve.

"How much of that spray do you have? That tube is almost empty."

"I'm afraid I only have this and another one," she answered.

"Is that all?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright, show me the tube. If we can find the main active ingredients, we can perhaps prepare something alike. But before that, what exactly are we fighting?"

With a sigh, she eventually decided to tell me. "Insects from a different world, taking control of weak people's minds. Those depressed, children, and generally easily influenced people are at risk."

To be perfectly honest, I looked at her like she was nuts. It sounded like the premise of some old thriller, so bad it had been long forgotten on a dusty shelf somewhere. Yet, it seemed to make sense. Keeping a very open mind, I could consider the hypothesis. Still, I read the writing on that tube. "I know how to multiply this solution. After that, all we have to do is spread it over the entire city. It will kill insects before they find a weak-willed host."

"How can I help?" Surprisingly enough, the girl offered her help. Well, I might need it.

Looking through the wooden boxes, we eventually found some glass ware and materials to start a controlled fire. "We need the chemicals now…"

"Tell me what can I bring you." It seemed the blue-haired girl was growing at least curious if not interested in what I was about to do. Certainly, killing the insects before they got the chance to infect their victims would give us an advantage. She must have realized that.

"You wouldn't remember. Besides, there are a few alternatives."

"And you're as fast as a snail. Tell me what to buy!"

I will consider her insult was the result of panic. "Fine! I'll write you a list." Hopefully that will be enough. I began writing her the list of everything I needed, what alternatives she could buy and where to get them from. In truth, I was a little surprised I could remember all that. I had a habit of reading labels, including during chemistry class experiments – I knew where most chemicals were sold and the approximated price. "Steal if necessary, I don't think anyone is going to stop you."

* * *

**Ruby**

My mind went back and I saw my girl again for a moment. She was braiding her hair as usual, so it won't interfere with the chores her family gave her. It was the break of dawn and I still had my hair short. Her blue eyes were cold, she was mocking me with that legend… And I knew it wasn't true, but I decided to believe it anyway. It was her promise to return to me. 'At the end of the world of the dead, in the black fire of the underworld, you should find the jewel shining with the most striking red, unimaginable to the living. That's what my grandfather said, anyway… If you're leaving with that fox thief, steal me the Jewel of Youth.'

But the more I thought of her, the more her eyes turned a shade of violet and her hair grew longer. She was dressed in layers and layers of transparent veils and silk, with golden prints and patterns shining in the low lights of torches. I was back in the dungeon and the woman was wearing her mask, a golden masterpiece alike to a stylized bird's beak. Her small hands were now lean, with long fingers and long claws painted like miniature works of art. I saw the bars separating the two of us and when I realized it was her, I found my weapon. If I could kill her in my mind, I could get rid of her!

It was what I hoped for centuries. That if I could somehow defeat my memory of that wicked beauty, I may be able to move on and live my remaining days in peace. And I tried! I lashed out at her, ready to separate her head from her gorgeous body like a vampire from those books humans love so much! I tried… only to find the bars stopping me, just as hard and cold as I always felt them each time I managed to pull out the chains from the wall.

My mind was spinning as she mocked me. She stood there still and gracious like a nymph, eyes half-shut and cold, glaring daggers into my soul. She crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"When will you learn, thief?" she sighed in her mask. It covered her mouth and nose, making me wonder why she would wear it. With only two little holes in it, I still can't imagine her breathing with that thing on.

I leaned against the bars. I had no idea what I could tell her, because in front of her I was clearly nothing more than a lock to be picked. She knew I had information on Youko and that I wouldn't speak to save my life. I knew he would have done the same.

"You will never leave this place breathing," she continued in her soft voice, "not unless, of course… You will give up this childish stubbornness and tell me what I want to hear."

Guards were opening the door. They were there to tie me up and beat me unconscious, so they could attach the chains back to the wall… I had been through the same process over and over again, so many times I had lost count. It was my only chance to fight them, because I was not yet immobilized against the wall, but then I thought… how come I had my weapon? I wished for it when I was there, but they weren't idiots to let me have it. I looked at it.

The claw-like blade was in my hand, the handle hot and sweaty from how hard I had clinched my fist around it… The blade was clean, new… That's when I remembered the old monk with his bells, the one I thought was sent to take me away. It was done… I was free. Haunted, but free. I was out of the dungeon, out of the tunnels. Then, where was I?

I tried to remember when I could hear the rapid heartbeat of the one in front of me. Humans had the most rapid pulse of all the species I had met… No, of all the intelligent species. Small animals could have faster beating hearts. I let the blade slip from my hand.

She said something, but I could only see the image of my girl when I tried to look at her. My head was spinning. I backed away and tried to rub my eyes and my face, I had to wake up from that hallucination. It wasn't real, I knew that, but it was difficult to do.

* * *

**Hematite**

"I assure you, Hiei, it is not too late to join our ranks," my enemy dared to insult me even further. He even asked me to beg before his master, with the promise of power! Hn. What use would that power be when it is not my achievement? I would never accept life as anyone's slave!

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked when he seemed to be done with his nonsense speech. "They're last words, you know…" I clarified my question when I saw him a little confused.

"Fine!" he spat back, "So that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death, with the other weaklings!" And under a very predictable impulse, he used a wave of his demonic energy to attack. My sword alone was enough to split it in two and so, Kurama and the other two standing behind me were unaffected as well.

"…Hey, be careful!" Kuwabara asked, as if any of us had any reason to care for his life. If he had the survival instinct, he should stick around Kurama and his detective friend.

Angered, the so-called Blue Dragon began forming a different attack, one I had seen just minutes before. "Try blocking this!" he growled through his teeth.

"That freeze technique! Run!" Urameshi yelled behind me. As if I couldn't recognize it!

When I dodged by jumping behind him, he turned, laughing at me on a superior tone. "I'm sorry, I have forgotten of your impressive speed… Now let's try again!" When I saw him repeating the attack, I thought it was a joke. Soon enough though, I saw he could use the technique at a greater speed, to the point where dodging had become a problem. I felt cornered, chased – I hated every second of it!

"He's gonna turn the whole room into a hockey ring!" the detective noted, whatever that hokey ring was.

"It's not just the room!" his idiotic human friend noted with half of his hair covered in ice. "Man, I wish I had my jacket back!"

All of their chatting had managed to distract me long enough for Seiryu to hit me. His ice attack got my left leg and I had to land on my hand. The humans didn't see it, but Kurama noticed, and so did my opponent.

"Hey, he's okay!" the detective rejoiced.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that!" his stupid friend agreed while trembling and trying to keep some of his body heat.

"No… His leg! He won't be able to run away anymore." Kurama was right. I couldn't feel my left leg from the knee down and my energy won't be able to melt it away quickly enough. I had to deal with this temporary handicap.

"You see, no one ever escapes, only beg for mercy," my opponent began mocking me again. "With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start wobbling."

As he was gathering his energy, I began to think of a way to end this quickly. I could no longer allow this fight to go on, not with this disadvantage.

"Ice dragon!" he announced his attack. Using my sword, I pushed myself through the air. "Now you end!" We clashed, but even if my right leg and left arm froze as well, this time around it was my turn to laugh.

"Hiei!" the detective called, just as I was landing. Moving with three limbs covered in ice sent my nerves on fire, but I managed to stand.

"Hah! So you have escaped," Seiryu began, letting me know my team mates were not the only clueless ones, "but you are wounded." Panicked by my laughter, it demanded an explanation.

"So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend? It won't kill me!" It certainly felt good to gain my limbs back, as I could now focus my energy and melt his so-called ice-wrap.

"That's… impossible!" he said, unaware these really were his last words. "I shall give one final blow!" It was then when everyone realized.

"I don't think so," I answered him as blood began running down his ugly face from his forehead. Gravity was eventually taking effect, pulling the pieces apart. I watched, taking great pride in the moment. These perfectly clean cuts were the result of years and years of training, so perfect my enemy couldn't tell they were dead for almost a minute after I had ended the fight.

After he disintegrated, Kuwabara still couldn't tell what had just happened. "When did he attack?" Fool.

"Don't feel bad, Kuwabara. I couldn't see it either after the initial hit," Kurama tried to comfort him – for what reason, I couldn't tell.

"Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!" he said after a moment, giving up trying to understand my attack and simply acting like he was retarded. It is what he does best, after all.

By the time they reached me, the ice had already cleared. Of course, Urameshi tried to say something, but I didn't get the reference. "You made french fries out of that guy!" he said. Judging by his tone, I suppose he was trying to make a compliment.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked.

"Only sixteen."

"Sixteen?! Damn it! And here I could only keep track of seven or eight…" the detective whined. For a human, I was surprised he could see anything at all.

"After the first time, I only saw flashes of light," Kurama said and honestly, I was disappointed. I thought he could see my attack better than the other. Seems his eyes were still human…

"I couldn't even see the flashes…" the idiot felt the need to say, while taking the pose of a primate.

"Man, this isn't good…" the detective began, "If you use those moves the next time we fight, I'm gonna be screwed!" He had his left hand on the back of his neck and a strange smile on his face…

I decided I won't give him a certain answer for now. Instead, I only answered him with "Maybe…"

Confused, they kept talking even when I was already walking away. Of course, the most confused of all was the human weakling with the pose and possibly the brain of a primate. "I thought for sure he was gonna say _'Well, of course, you fool!'_" He tried to mock me in a voice I couldn't tolerate being associated with me!

Then, there was Kurama with his need to explain everything. "Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he is beginning to like you."

Taking my cape from the head of the executed beast, I hoped their little sentimental talk about me softening would be over soon so that we could move on and be done with this. I was already tired of babysitting.

* * *

**Opalite**

I ran like crazy to gather everything on the list and as soon as I returned, the nerd began working. It smelled horrible, much worse than the bug spray, but if he said it would work, it was worth the try.

"How do we spread this thing?" I asked after a while.

"Let's see… We need it to cover large areas…"

Then I got an idea. "Let's put it in the water tank and then whenever there's a fire alarm it would spread out the insecticide." But judging by his look, it was a terrible idea.

"And people would drink it and could end up poisoned! Either that, or it would be too diluted to kill the insects. We need something else…"

I haven't thought of that… But then I got another. "If we could make something like smoke bombs… We could throw then where there are more insects, I could even drop them from above."

He stopped for a few moments and thought about it. "We need something that would close perfectly and then break upon impact with the ground or a wall."

"I know!" I had seen some plastic globes meant for decorations at a creative store. I wanted to get some for later, but it looks like we'll need them now. "I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?!" he yelled after me.

"Make that stuff a gas!" I yelled back. That store was just down the street, it shouldn't take more than perhaps three minutes for me to reach it. Yet on my way there, it seemed the insects had began collaborating! The people controlled were now working together!

I took out my communication mirror and called the boy on the one I had in my backpack. I was supposed to give it to Yusuke and his friends so we could keep in touch, but I was so glad I had taken an extra one. There was no way I could make it back with the globes, he had to get them on his own.

Running and calling at once wasn't a good idea, though. As soon as I thought I had an advantage, some other people controlled by the insects got in my way from a side street. I was surrounded!

_'Yes? Blue girl? What is going on there?'_ the boy eventually picked up.

"They're working together now and I'm in a bit of trouble… A bit more, actually!"

_'Are you nuts?! Get out of there! They'll kill you!'_ he yelled at me through the device.

"I'm trying! You're not helping me that way!" I began swinging my bat left and right without even looking. I would hit them if they came any closer, or so I hoped! But when it all went quiet, I opened my eyes and I was alone.

"And where do they think they're going…? Yusuke's middle school?"

_'Hey, wait a second! What about that stuff you were supposed to bring me?!'_

Picking up the communication mirror, I saw him with the purest expression of anger. "There's a creative store down the street. They have-"

_'I don't care, do what you said so we can be done with this! If we fail, it's all your fault, chasing more rabbits and catching none! I did my part of the plan, but we're supposed to work together, that's why I am helping you, silly girl!'_

Oh, great. Yet another one messing with me – as if Koenma wasn't enough! "Fine! I'll get what we need, and then you're coming with me."

_'Where to?'_

"Yusuke's middle school, of course! Where else? Oh! And do you think the gas will help people controlled by the insects, too?" I had to know. It would sure be helpful.

_'I can't tell for sure. It should, if the person inhales the gas, but I have no experience with this.'_

"Should is better than no. Meet me at the corner in three minutes."

But just as I was supposed to close it, I heard him again._ 'Wait! How do you suppose I will be carrying gas with me? In plastic bags?'_

"That's a wonderful idea! Meet you in three!" This time, I closed the communication mirror before he could say anything else in protest.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_It's been a while, but I'm back! Still working with the same beta, but Eat4Fun has changed username to **AbandonedSock** \- we still thank the same beta for proofreading this chapter. _

_First of all, no, this story is NOT on hiatus - I just happen to had tons and loads of projects and exams, which is why I haven't been writing so much lately. My other story written for Death Note took the spotlight because I had about ten extra chapters that I kept updating, but this wasn't the case with Mandala - which is why it took forever to update. But I only have two exams left so hopefully, I'm back to my usual schedule. _

_Now, for everyone who forgot where the story left, there are... 4 strands, out of which 1 was intentionally left out. First, there are our heroes in the Maze Castle; then there are Alice and Kuronue talking in his apartment after people controlled by the insects nearly broke into that old monk's shop; Kaito and Botan are trying to be more useful considering the insects are taking over more people every minute and individually none of them seems to be helping much; and then there are Sandra and Sniper who kind of ran off, far away from the city where there's peace and quiet. _

_If anyone needs a list of the jewels, it's here (let me know if I left anyone out) :  
Emerald - Kurama  
Hematite - Hiei  
Jade - Yusuke  
Amethyst - Kaito  
Ruby - Kuronue  
Opalite - Botan  
Sapphire - Alice  
Citrine - Sandra  
Cuprite - Sniper  
_

_I read the reviews and I am really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I actually re-written the interaction between Alice and Kuronue and made it a little less scary... Anyway, I'm glad to see you asking for ships and imagining different pairings. Unfortunately, I'm not into yaoi, so don't expect much in that direction, though some partner-jealousy and fear of being replaced and so on could definitely happen between Kuronue, Kurama and Hiei. There is this idea in the fandom, somewhere, that Hiei is more like a teenager for a demon, that he's still growing up, reason why he is short and constantly evolving through the series - expect to see me using that idea, in general. _

_Let me know if you like the way I portrayed some characters, like Kuronue or Sniper. These are pretty difficult because there is very little screen time of them and the story is barely sketched - there are a lot of blanks to fill and from this point of view, these characters are on the border between canon and original. There will be others I will try to adapt further on, like Touya and others from the Dark Tournament. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Emerald**

I suppose at least three of our group were having some kind of premonition about the situation back home. Botan had kept calling us every hour or so, her reports becoming shorter every time. The situation was spinning out of control and I didn't even want to imagine what it was like in the city. I was worried about my mother and Alice, while Yusuke was obviously worried about Keiko, and Kuwabara about his sister. Botan's latest report only made it worse, as she claimed those controlled were now going directly after Yusuke's girlfriend. After that, the connection was suddenly lost – not before I saw Kaito there, as well. What on earth was he doing there?! And since when was he involved with Botan and Keiko?

But we had no time for questions like this. Clearly, the girls and Kaito were busy trying to get away from their pursuers while we were being welcomed by a strange army of green humanoids.

"Hey, who are those people…?" Kuwabara asked, and I repeated the question in my mind. Youko's experience would come in handy.

_'They call them cultivated humans, grown by demons and with no free will, instincts or emotions. Clearly their only purpose here is to slow you down,'_ he answered me after a moment and the description seemed to explain their plain, lifeless expressions. Even so, it was difficult to believe these had ever been human beings.

"Whatever those guys are, there sure are a lot of 'em. It's gonna take us about a year to beat 'em all!" At least Kuwabara got the important part. I had no time for explanations this time.

"Yes, considering our time restraint, this could be a real problem…" I began looking around for a way to avoid them.

"I had dealings with cultivated humans before," Hiei began explaining instead. "They do not feel pain or fear."

"How twisted you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that?!" Kuwabara sounded offended and I was as well, though it was not the time or place for such discussions. "I think Keiko's in some serious trouble!"

"Like hell she is!" Yusuke yelled, losing his temper as usual. "Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down… I'll blow them all away with my Shotgun!"

That was a terrible idea. Before he could fire, I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let's use our heads," I began, but he didn't allow me to finish.

"What?! You want me to head-butt 'em?" he rushed to the literal meaning. Not quite what I meant.

"It's not wise to use your spirit energy now. The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we'll make," I tried to explain.

"Well, how is a head-butt gonna help? My Shotgun is the only way we're gonna get past 'em." Perhaps I should have made myself clearer…

"No," Hiei joined our little argument.

"So, you've got an idea?" Kuwabara asked.

Nodding, Hiei stepped forward. "Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door."

Immediately, I understood what Hiei thought of, though the other two were a little distracted. Yusuke made that aspect clear. "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but as it turns out, I forgot to bring my pogo stick."

"Yeah, how do you expect him to jump that high?" Kuwabara asked Hiei.

Determined to shorten the time we had to spend in this mission, Hiei seemed willing to do the talking this time. "I'll need you to listen closely," he began, drawing the attention of our two revolted teammates.

* * *

**Opalite**

As soon as I got the chance, I met with the lab nerd, filled up the plastic balls with gas, then ran to Yusuke's middle school - only to drag Keiko into safety seconds before her pursuers saw us.

"There," I said once she saw I was not under the control of the insects.

"Hey, you're that girl…!" Her eyes widened and I knew she recognized me.

"Keiko, have they hurt you in any way?" I asked before she got the chance to begin with her own questions. Poor, terrified girl! I can't even imagine how confused she may be.

"I-I think I'm fine. Can you tell me what's going on?" Keiko asked, but for once I was thankful I had the nerd with me. I had to report the situation to Yusuke, I couldn't waste time with explanations.

"Let me introduce myself. Kaito Yu," he said. Well, at least now I know his name. "It seems we are in similar situations, though yours appears to be worse. The girl claims there is a parasite that alters the chemistry of the brain, causing people to act violently."

…I don't remember having said that, but at least it didn't sound as crazy as insects from the Demon World taking over. "Yusuke, this is Botan. You copy? Small problem." As expected, as soon as he saw I wasn't alone, he panicked.

_'Keiko?!'_ he yelled in surprise.

"I had to pick her up from the school, Yusuke. It seems that every infected person in the area is looking for her, and I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her."

_'Did you say '_kill_'?!'_ Yusuke asked.

_'So, that's what my premonition was…'_ Kuwabara said.

"The beasts must be using the Makai whistle to order the-" but I had to stop and pick up running again. All of my talking must have caught their attention because somehow, they found us.

"Run!" Kaito yelled, dragging Keiko along. I threw one of our improvised insecticide gas bombs back, but it didn't shatter as planned.

"Don't look back, run!" I said, running a bit ahead as they followed.

"Why? Didn't it work?" Kaito asked, running and gasping for air.

"It didn't break," I answered, "I don't think… I threw it hard enough!"

Taking a few turns, we eventually found a spot that seemed clear. Panting, I sat down, as the boy rested with his hands on his knees and Keiko leaned against the wall for a moment.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Keiko said as soon as she caught her breath. "You're that girl Yusuke was with on the roof, aren't you?"

Now, this was going in the wrong direction… "Um, yes, but-!"

"If there's something going on between you and him, well, I can't stop that, but please, tell me where he is!"

I laughed nervously. "Well, I can guarantee that Yusuke is all yours, but why don't we work out these details after we escape from the hundreds of infected humans who want to kill you?"

"It seems like the priority, for now," Kaito agreed. "Perhaps we can alert the authorities. Do you know where we can find a phone?"

After a moment, Keiko nodded. Obviously she knew, it was her school after all. Quickly and as quietly as possible, we followed her through the back door down the corridors, but when we reached it, surprise…

"The phone line's been cut…" she realized.

"I'm afraid they're getting a lot smarter," and that was not good at all.

"Maybe there's someone in the teachers' lounge," Keiko suggested.

That was a great idea! "I've always loved the way you think!" I could have hugged her, if we hadn't just met a few minutes ago.

"Wait," Kaito stopped us. "From experience, the teachers' lounge is always as far from any exit as possible, in the middle of the school and at the first floor. That means once there, the only way out is back. What I am trying to say is that we will have no possible escape route, we will be caught in a corner. We need to be looking for spaces with at least two possible routes of access."

"Mr. Takanaka might be there and he would certainly help us," Keiko tried to argue, though I must admit, the nerd did have a point there…

"Unless he is infected too, or perhaps he is not even there. We can't afford to bet our lives on '_might_'."

* * *

**Ruby**

It took me a few long moments to regain control of myself. I hoped I had not spoiled another beauty from this world, though I did find it slightly reassuring that I could not smell the scent of human blood.

"Is… I-I mean, um…" I heard her, frightened, confused, lost – but alive! Slowly, I nodded and turned to face her. I was afraid I will see another hallucination, but this time I saw her as she really was – a frail, scared little human.

"…I apologize. I tried to warn you, my… past is not the easiest to remember. Are you hurt? What have I done?"

Sighing a little, she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You just… scared me. It wasn't me you saw, was it?"

Surprised, I agreed. "Yes, I… I lost my head for a moment. It happens, sometimes, though it usually ends… differently." I chose my words so that I wouldn't frighten her more.

"I think I know how. You say it happens, why? Can't you seek any help for this?" Her pulse was still rapid and she was choosing her words as well. There went another chance to relate to somebody…

"I can guess you are looking for a way to help, though I doubt there is any chance for me anymore… A moment ago…" I stopped. I didn't want to say it, I didn't even want to think of her laying in pieces on my floor like every other person I've tried nearing in the past decade. It was horrific every time because it meant the world was left without yet another beautiful face and I, without any company.

"But you didn't. You stopped, somehow. That can be called progress… right?"

Looking down, I sighed heavily. "I suppose… Or maybe it was just a coincidence, I just happened to stop. What's the difference, anyway?"

Standing up, the girl with those beautiful blue eyes walked up to me and frowned slightly, standing on her toes and trying to reach my height. "You don't want to kill me, that's the difference."

"I'm a demon!" I yelled. "Demons don't need a reason to kill humans, we simply do. I've killed my own kind before, I've killed yours too." Taking her shoulders, I tried to make her understand. "You can't trust me, don't you get it? I can't control myself!"

Still, she didn't seem frightened. "…If I am right, then you can. It may be hard, but you can stop and that's what matters. You saved my life twice today, the least I can do is try to save yours."

For a long moment, I stared at her. The expression of her face didn't change. She looked honest and naïve, exactly the two traits that make children so beautiful. "…You're either extremely brave, or extremely foolish," I mumbled.

"What's the difference?" she asked in return.

"You shouldn't be playing hero with me," I tried to warn her one more time. For most, looking like I did would have been enough to scare then away.

Taking my hands off her shoulders, she held her left palm against mine. It was a little more than half of mine, not counting the claws. I was starting to doubt she was as fine as she claimed to be.

"I'm not. You know… When we live as little as we do, we tend to try everything we can to enjoy this short life we have. Humans generally think it's better to explore an emotion or an experience, to talk it out, think it through, so we can let go and move on. Whatever happened to you, I don't think any human would have survived, but I noticed the way you talk and think is human enough, so…"

"So…?" I asked, waiting for her to continue. I sat in front of her on the third fur I had replaced this week. It didn't feel right to have her stretching her neck to talk to me.

"I'm not saying anything certain, but maybe if you try to talk about it… Or even just think about it, put your thoughts into order," she continued, now calmer than before. I could hear it in her heart rate, it was going back to its normal rhythm.

* * *

**Jade**

Stepping on the backs of my friends, I jumped as high as I could and reached out for the window. Hiei could share his ideas more often! And I should try out for the cheerleading squad… just for the hell of it. As soon as I was on my feet, I began running up the stairs, going into a spiral until the last floor. At least there was no way to get lost, it was only one way to the jackass threatening Keiko! She'd better be okay…

As soon as I got there I saw the girls running. There was this huge round screen that showed them both and that guy from earlier with the glasses. I called their names, but they couldn't hear me. Then, I heard the guy playing a melody on a weird green flute. He stood up from his chair and neared me.

"Put that thing down!" I said, ready to kick his musician butt with that whistle.

"So nice to see you in person after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long," it said in a weird voice. The guy's feet and ankles looked like a girl's. I had no problem beating him, either way, but it looked weird. "I am Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts."

"And I am his dear Mirugu," his weird parrot birdie spoke on a voice that made me want to see it roasted with some fries and ketchup on the side.

"I've been watching your dear Keiko. It's amazing how much humans resemble animals when they're being hunted," he spoke again, pointing back at the screen. I already hated him and that laughing chicken of his more than I thought I could.

"Here's the deal! Pull your zombies off Keiko, and then I'll only pull out one of your lungs."

"And if I refuse?" the aristocratic jackass asked.

"Then hold your freakin' breath!" I was going to blow that guy into oblivion with my new, improved Spirit Gun!

'Course, he didn't take me serious. There was something about these beasts laughing that pissed me off! "You should feel most fortunate, Yusuke. Not everyone's girlfriend gets to star in a horror movie. Of course, the film in my studio is somewhat different – demons don't usually care much for happy endings."

I wanted him to stop talking, but I had to punch his teeth out for that. "You think you can control me, don't you?" This was clearly the most intelligent, that's why he was the leader. "Control this, you bastard!"

I began punching him, but that didn't work. I don't believe this, he's blocking me with one stupid hand! When I finally think I'm about to punch him, I only hit his scarf, or whatever that thing was. He was in the air… "Bad choice!" I yelled at him. "Funny thing about hanging in the air – it's really hard to dodge!" Gathering my spirit energy, I fired my new, super improved Spirit Gun! Perfect shot!

I saw it nearing my opponent fast and it kept going, until he… punched it away? What?! My Spirit Gun went straight through the roof and off into space, or something. Okay, that's bad…

"Your blast is very powerful!" he said, coming back to earth, "You actually made my hand numb with that last attack. It's a very good thing you can't hit me with it or I might be in some trouble."

Six months of misery with that fossil Genkai and my Spirit Gun still gets wacked! That's not good… Not good at all. I had to find a way to beat that guy fast, but my fists didn't work, my Spirit Gun was useless… What the hell am I supposed to do to shut him up? And fry that annoying green pigeon of his, offering to hold his whistle. Stupid pimp! He thinks he can destroy me with one stupid hand?! …Team-fighting would have been faster with this guy.

"I just love the renovation," he grinned.

"My pleasure!" I had no idea he was going to use that, though.

"Ooh, Suzaku~ You're using that technique on a human? You're going to die~ You're going to die~" that stupid chicken began singing. Just then, the weirdo got struck by freaking lightning?!

"Give me a break! Who does this guy think he is?! You can't hold lightning!" I mean, what the hell is he doing? He should have burned to a crisp by now!

"Are you ready?!" he yelled at me before attacking. "Storm of torment!"

I jumped and dodged. That was my only hope, to stay away from that lightning ball thing. And I was sure I did! Just… that lightning stuff wrapped around me! And it fucking hurt! Hell, it deserved it's stupid name…

"Look at him writhe, Suzaku! Oh, I just love when they do that!" I think that bird's squeaky voice kept me conscious… It simply wouldn't fade to black like everything else did.

My whole body hurt like hell! It felt like Toguro had just laid a few punches on me, except there was no one place or two that hurt. Everything hurt. I tried to get up, but there were shots of pain going through my muscles. Were these cramps or something? Or was that energy stuff still in my body, somehow?

"You found that the energy will seek you out like lightning to a rock," he said. "But take pride! You are the first human to have ever survived my technique!" …Talk about encouragement. And that stupid green obese sparrow thing was mocking me too!

I've got to find a way to block that. There's no way I can handle another one… He was going on and on about others sent there before me. If only I hadn't skipped class so often… what was this, physics?

"Why don't you stay down and watch the end of Keiko's movie?" Okay, that pushed me.

"She won't be that easy to shove in a corner, you know!" And I sure as hell hoped not. She wasn't alone, after all. That had to help, right? Besides… "Keiko's no fighter, but she's pretty tough and she's not following your stupid script! She's not… and neither am I!" I had one more chance. Rubber shoes, don't let me down!

* * *

**Amethyst**

Now, horror movies were not my preferred genre, though considering the situation, I was glad I had seen enough to be able to avoid some typical mistakes. Clearly the teachers' lounge was going to be a terrible idea, so instead we kept moving through the corridors.

"We need to leave the school as soon as possible. We can't keep running like mice in a labyrinth."

"There are hundreds of them outside, we can't possibly make it out!" the blue-haired girl pointed out.

After a moment, I remembered what the police do sometimes when there's an angry crowd on the streets. "How many of these gas bombs do we have?"

"Eleven," she answered me, as Keiko was watching us in panic.

"Alright, that should be enough if we use them wisely. Now, Keiko, where do we find one of those water hoses meant for putting out the fire in case of emergency? It should be close to a way out of the building."

"There is one next to the teachers' entrance," the girl answered me. Just then, another few controlled people neared us from behind. Moving forward, we saw the shadows of some more brainwashed people around the corner.

I signed them to be quiet and we entered a classroom, sitting down by the door. Unless they have enhanced senses of smell and hearing, we should be able to pass the moment there. And for a little while, I thought we would – but then, Keiko sneezed.

Soon, they began banging at the door. "Keiko, help me with this! You stay there," Botan said, getting up. It was getting more difficult to hold the door closed, but I hoped she would have an idea. We were exactly where we shouldn't be – in a corner.

Quickly, the girls began moving the teacher's desk and a few others by the door. When they broke the glass window of the door, I moved away and helped.

"What do we do now?" Keiko asked. It was easy to lose our heads now, though that would mean signing our own sentence to sure death.

"Out the window," I answered her. We were at the ground floor, it shouldn't be a problem.

"But they're outside," Botan cried, as if I didn't know that already.

"And breaking in. That won't hold them for long," I drew their attention at the crowd pushing right through our barricade.

Opening the windows wide, Botan jumped out first, helping Keiko as well. I followed, just as our enemies were breaking in. Before leaving, I threw one of the gas bombs in the classroom and I saw it break. It would better work this time, or all of my time and effort would be in vain.

But we had no time to sit around making observations. I followed the girls towards the teachers' entrance and up a couple of stairs. The space was too open. There were hallways to the left and to the right and a wide stairway behind us. Even so, it was our last chance. The crowd was following us. I think the entire yard was full of angry zombies trying to kill Keiko and whoever else happened to stand in their way.

Botan broke the glass with her foot and I reached out for the hose. After Keiko was behind us, we both turned on the water. The hose was more difficult to control than we thought, but with the help of the blue-haired girl, we managed to aim it at the crowd. Just as we hoped, they had no chance standing up after the cold shower, falling on the ground.

"How long is this thing?" Botan asked.

"Not sure," I answered. We were thinking of the same thing.

"Keiko, stay as close to us as you can. We're going out."

"Give her the gas bombs. We can't use them." The two of us had to use our both hands to control the aim of the hose. "Hurry, they won't stay down for long!"

"Tell me where they are," Keiko agreed immediately.

"My backpack," Botan instructed her. Soon enough, we were making our way out in full force. The insect-controlled people had no chance against the three of us together, as we knocked them down with water and Keiko was opening the plastic balls, filling the air with insecticide.

Apparently, those conscious who breathed it in were immediately returning to their natural state of mind. Extremely confused and possibly in some form of discomfort, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that my theory was correct.

"You know, I sprayed that in their face and it didn't work,", Botan said as we put down the hose and ran out the school's main gates.

"By breathing it in, the substance travels from the lungs into the blood. From there, it can reach any part of the body. That should be basic knowledge of human anatomy," I answered, with no intention of offending her, though judging by the way she looked at me, I must have said something offensive.

"Where do we go now? And why are they after me?" Keiko asked as soon as the situation seemed to have calmed.

The streets were empty. I suppose every sane person was hiding from those psychotic zombies, currently on a killing mission. Hiding would be the only sane thing to do in such hard to believe situations.

"We need to stay away from closed spaces," I said with a shrug. "I don't know anymore about them than you do." We both turned to Botan.

"Who, me? Ah-hah, um, I'm just as clueless!" she said with a nervous laugh. Her smile was fake and forced.

"Obviously you do, though you would rather lie to us both than find the courage to speak up."

"And you know where Yusuke is, too!" Keiko said on a more accusing tone than mine.

"Wouldn't it be better to find a safe place where we can talk? Kaito, where do you think it would be safe to go?" Botan continued with that forced grin.

"I'm afraid there aren't many options left for us now… The best we can do is keep moving, even if we could always stumble over more infected people. How many bombs do we have left?"

Keiko's eyes went wide. That was never a good sign when talking to a girl. "Those were… all we had?"

Oh, heavens… Holding my forehead, I tried to calm down. "So we've played our last card…"

"You can always make some more, right?" Botan asked.

"Except it takes time and resources that we currently don't have!" Was I the only one thinking on this team?! It was turning into a disaster!

"Well then, what do we do?" Keiko asked.

"I'm open to suggestions," was all that I could say. I was letting my emotions get to me, I couldn't think. It wasn't good…

"No time for that," Botan cried. Following her hand, I saw that we were being followed. "Let's get out of here."

"It's me who they want. I'm sure they will follow me. There's no need for you to get hurt because of me," Keiko said as we began running through the streets.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful distraction, but that's not the point here," Botan answered her.

"We can't be sure they will not change targets, we don't have enough information on their behavior to predict that. We have the most chances of making it out alive by staying together."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_As usual, let's first thank **AbandonedSock** for proofreading this chapter. _

_I'm always glad to see there are still people reading this story and enjoying it. Don't forget to leave a review so I'll know you're still out there, follow and favorite or even PM me if you want to discuss something. Also, I feel like I should write another one-shot for this fandom. In other words, you can now make requests that will include the main character from whose perspective the one-shot will be written and a premise. You can also request ships, but not yuri or yaoi because it's just not my thing to write. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Citrine**

It was late afternoon when he called home. The conversation was fast, it didn't even last five minutes. I knew he was calling his family and I could hear what they were saying – I didn't listen on purpose, but it was quiet in nature and I just happened to hear. His mom was worried, but calmed down when he told her we were out of town. Just like he said, family called him by his name, which made me wonder…

"Why do others call you Sniper? Your family doesn't," I asked once he was done.

"…Isn't it obvious? My aim is the most accurate whenever I compete with anyone." He didn't seem upset, just surprised I didn't get it right away.

"Right… I never saw you shooting anything, but whatever you say."

With a smirk, he stood up. Clearly, he took the challenge. "Watch." He took out a gun and shot at an oak tree three times. Three acorns fell down.

"That was clearly luck," I grinned.

"Fine, then you tell me. What next?" he asked. It was easy to see he was enjoying our little game. Looking around, I saw a twig poking out of a bird's nest in a tree nearby.

"That twig, do you see it? Shoot it without touching the nest." If he could shoot that, I'd have no other choice than to give him credit for his nickname. "If you miss, I'll never call you Sniper again, Kaname."

"Fair enough. What do I get when I don't miss?" he smirked in return.

"I'll go out with you once."

"For a month," he tried.

"One week only!"

"Two," he insisted. "And you'll break up with that guy at the café."

"Who, Shika?" I asked, surprised he would have noticed anything. "I'm not with him - whatever got you thinking that we were in the first place?"

"You live together, don't you?" he shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to go and I'm about to get a really good deal. We're just friends who happened to help each other out."

"Then come live with me. It won't be as suspicious with my family there." Guess he had a point…

"Are you going to shoot that twig, or not?" I was growing impatient to see his skill and besides, it's not like our talk was getting us anywhere.

"Fine, make sure you won't miss it." Relaxed, barely aiming at all, he pulled the trigger just as a bird was nearing the nest. Somehow, he only scared the bird, got the twig down and left the nest untouched. "Happy now?"

Blinking a few times, I walked closer to see if he had even scratched the nest with the bullet. "That was… Wow!"

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" he grinned, putting back his gun and watching me confidently.

"I don't even know now, but I'll think of something," I answered him after a moment. "How are things back in town? Did your mom say anything about the zombie apocalypse?"

He shook his head. "Not a word. On TV they keep telling people to stay inside and be careful of possible intruders. That's all she said about it."

"What about the victims? Any news on them?"

"A few died, they were among the first. There are many in the hospital now. I doubt even the authorities know much right now."

It seemed to make sense. Sighing, I walked back to where he was standing. "We could have grilled something… If only we had anything. I'm getting hungry."

"We don't…" he said with a stern look. "We should have probably brought something along. I just didn't think it was going to last so long."

"It's fine, we'll eat when we get back."

He nodded. "Yeah… But if I don't hear all's good in another two hours or so, we're going to the next town. We'll manage better."

* * *

**Jade**

Birdie got the idea as soon as I put my shoes on my hands, but it was mocking me so much I couldn't stand to hear its squeaky voice anymore! "Why don't you go lay an egg or something?!" It was pissing me off!

The jerk went on about demons replacing humans on earth and loads of bullshit of his. Once he was done with that, he made another lightning ball and attacked. Come at me, asshole! This time I was ready!

As soon as he lent his hit, I used my shoes to cover my hands and my spirit energy to block his. When he ran out of lightning freakiness, I used the chance to lend my best killer punch on his ugly face! "It's my turn!" Finally! Just then, I saw Keiko, Botan and that other guy making their way out of the school. "Sorry, beast boy, but your movie's a flaw. I'm assuming you won't mind too much if I make a few changes."

I attacked him again with my fists. Seems I really had to use my head in this one, huh? I'm guessing that's what Kurama meant. While he was blocking me with his right arm, I lent one hit on his left hand and he dropped the whistle. If I can get it and break it, Keiko will be out of danger! I reached out, only for the beast leader to punch me again and take it – but I hit his ankle with my foot and pushed him against the wall. I had my hand on that stupid whistle when he made some other freaky energy trick. He gathered it in two fingers, kind of like my Spirit Gun… Hell, it felt like he had just fried my whole arm!

"You really want this whistle badly, don't you?" he grinned once he got away. "She must mean a lot to you!"

"That's none of your business!" I yelled back, running towards him. I had to get that stupid whistle and break it before his stupid zombie humans got to Keiko! I stopped when I saw her on the screen… She was being chased again, and this time they had scissors, pens, and I think glass shards. Those bastards were using weapons now?! That's it!

And that weirdo wouldn't shut the hell up about my emotions! But he said he had two favorite techniques. If that lightning energy ball was one… this other one had to be just as bad. He got into a stance, holding the whistle under his arm. Damn it…! If he let the green bird hold it, I could have crushed it with my Spirit Gun and make some fried chicken in one go! But then… "Man, I really need to get my eyes checked!" There were seven of him…?

"This is the most advanced ability I have learned while waiting in this castle. So can you guess?" But then, another spoke. "Which one of these seven forms…" and another, "…is the actual Suzaku?" And another! "Bet you can't!" they all began saying. What the hell? This was giving me a headache. "Ha! We all are!" one eventually answered. Then he continued about how those weren't shadows or copies. Okay, it was bad… Really bad… If the other six could attack and it would be real, then I've got to find a way out fast! …Guys, what the hell is taking you all so long?!

They all jumped and attacked. There was no way I could take all that head on and survive! Gathering my energy in my fists, I began punching the attacks away one by one – except I should have counted them! I missed one of them and it hit me from behind.

"Genuinely, Yusuke, I applaud your ability to dodge five out of my six attacks, but I only need one hit so I can finish you and take care of your friends," the one Suzaku with the whistle said and I heard him coming closer. "As you die, don't be sad. Ever since you set foot into this castle you've been living on borrowed time."

I had to get up…! "That shows… You don't know me very well!" I struggled to stand. Every nerve in my body was in pain, but I had to manage. "My… whole life… has been burrowed time," I breathed out. My vision was blurry, but it was clearing fast. I had to make it through – for Keiko, and for the guys fighting downstairs! "Now give me the stupid whistle!"

Instead, he only punched me back to the floor. "Get down! Is it possible you care that much for this girl? Well… Then I'll just have to stand and watch her die!"

That stupid green chicken of his began singing. "She's going to die~ She's doing to die~" It flew above me in circles, but it hurt too much to stand up and punch its beak into its skull.

"Pick him up!" Suzaku ordered his other six selves and they obeyed. So much about each having their own will… "Can't you drop these human feelings, Yusuke?" he laughed, "I will make you the king of demons if you promise to eat Keiko's heart."

…The hell was this, Snow White? "Go… to hell!" I spat out.

"I don't like that answer," he frowned. Well, he can shove it up his ass, I'm not going to change it! "What do you think, my dear Suzakus? Can we reform this boy's rebellious attitude?" he began talking to his other selves. Before I knew it, there was that damn painful energy going through my body like electric shocks again! "We'll give you just enough so you won't pass out, floating in a constant state of agony! Then, you can watch every last minute of Keiko's life. And look, Yusuke! It's getting very exciting! The final scene, I believe. Can't you hear the dramatic music swelling? Pam, pam, pam pam pam-pam!" he continued to laugh. "Kind of sends a shock of terror down your spine! Yours is a unique position – don't you agree? On the one hand, you're the audience watching a distant tragedy on the screen, but on the other hand, you are its very cause."

* * *

**Opalite**

We were being chased through the city by the angry crowd of mentally-controlled people. Perhaps we had our moment of glory when we broke out of the school building and gained a small advantage, but without any insecticide left or time to come up with a plan, we lost that advantage in no time.

Taking a few turns, we were surrounded and caught in a small square.

"…Just like a medieval execution," the nerd mumbled.

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement," Keiko answered as I began looking around for a way out.

"This is bad…" Those controlled by the insects had now found different kinds of weapons, from broken bottles to metal pipes. "What do we do?" I turned to Kaito. "You're the strategist, right?"

Just as a few of them picked up a bench and threw it towards us, Kaito took Keiko's hand and ran towards one of the groups. "What are you doing?! That's insane!"

"Trust me!" he yelled back. I followed, ready to take a few punches, but that didn't happen. Instead, when we came close to the clash, he pulled both Keiko and I towards the ground. The bench hit those before us, while Kaito broke into a café.

We followed and we all leaned against the door, keeping it closed. "Haven't we already decided this isn't a good idea?" I knew he was mad and we kind of depended on him, but I had to ask.

"We have, but it's a less horrible idea than doing nothing. I believe our chances have dropped so low, we can no longer afford coming up with good ideas. In our situation, a lesser bad is the most we can hope to achieve." …whatever he meant by that.

"Well, I'm tired of just running around! Can't we do anything?!" Keiko yelled in frustration, I think. I felt the same way… though I wasn't allowed to use my oar in front of ordinary humans. It would have been useful, but… Ugh!

Thinking for a few moments, Kaito came up with another theory. "Then go look through their syrups and flavors and whatever they use at the bar. Find all the spices they have – especially mint. We're going to set those on fire and hopefully, the smoke will have a similar effect to the insecticide."

"…Mint? Is that our brilliant strategy?" Needless to say, Keiko was not the only one confused.

"I may not know of any insects in this world capable of mental control, but those I know despise mint and strong spices. They are also bothered by smoke and will instinctively flee when surrounded by smoke. Look for mint, lemongrass, lemon thyme, basil, rosemary, cloves, orange and lemon peels – do I really have to tell you everything?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you into botany or something…?"

"…It just happens that I hate bugs. Chemicals are more likely to cause irritation than a more natural approach-!" he began explaining, but the zombies were breaking through the windows. Instead, he signed Keiko and I to keep silent and move behind the bar. He followed immediately.

Looking around, Keiko found two large, quite heavy cream tubes. Grinning, I took one of them as she held the other. Kaito went on his knees underneath the bar. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I knew he had an idea – and his proved to be quite useful so far.

As soon as the people controlled by the insects had broken in, Keiko and I knocked two of them out with two synchronized forehead hits. "Headshot! Perfect hit, Keiko!" We high-fived with a smile, but there were about ten others left… No, twenty! And they kept coming! Running towards the office, I tried to block the door again and looked for a second exit. Hopefully, Kaito was going to be fine… He was a smart kid. He will make it out alive.

I leaned against the door, wondering if Kaito could take at least a couple of them on his own. Now, I have no idea what he has done, but I could hear some screams and groans from behind the door and some bottles being smashed. "Go and hide, Keiko! Hurry!"

"No! I can't leave you alone, Botan," the girl cried back.

"Just go!" I begged. "I'm right behind you. Quickly! And lock the door." I didn't tell her that, but I couldn't hold this one for much longer.

* * *

**Emerald**

Hiei and I continued to slash through hundreds, if not thousands, of cultivated humans. At some point, I caught a glimpse of Kuwabara elongating his sword, but I couldn't see what he was trying to do with it. Instead, I teamed up with Hiei, covering each other's backs, and eventually managed to clear a path. Looking around for our human partner… I saw a couple of cracks on the wall above and him slowly sliding down.

_'He acts like a fly confused by a glass, yet he demands to be considered a rational being…'_ Youko commented in my mind. What had Kuwabara been trying to achieve?

"We've already cleared a path. Stop fooling around and hurry up," Hiei warned him before walking ahead, his attitude similar to Youko.

"Wait, what?! Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me here!" …Poor Kuwabara. Perhaps I should help him.

_'Gravity already does,'_ Youko stated his point of view again.

I joined Hiei in our run up a spiraled flight of stairs and Kuwabara caught up after a few minutes. Unfortunately, we could barely call it a progress. Before we had even climbed up two floors, more cultivated humans were blocking our way, slowly descending towards us and groaning their choir of despair. It must be terrible to be aware you are alive, though without any free will. On the other hand, they might not even be conscious of their own existence. We began slicing our way through them once more, slowly climbing up the stairs as we cleared our path.

"This blows!" Kuwabara complained, "By the time we get there, we'll be too tired to help Urameshi!"

Although he was obviously right, "Tired hands are better than none."

"Do what you like – I'm not stopping," Hiei seemed to agree. It made me wonder for a moment if he was trying to see the end of the fight so he could appreciate Yusuke's power, if he wanted to save Yusuke so they could have a rematch in a month or less, or if he was simply acting out of his pride now.

"Okay, guys, I'm coming! Don't leave!" Kuwabara yelled behind us as Hiei and I continued to clear our way.

It was starting to become almost like a reflex – whenever we had to climb some stairs, we also had to slice through thousands of cultivated humans. I had found a comfortable rhythm for breathing, synchronizing my moves so I won't be worn out too much by the effort. Even when we reached the upper floors and there seemed to be no more obstacles in our path, the muscles on my arms were twitching from time to time. From the outside, we could hear the thunderstorm caused by the last of the Saint Beasts.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far… Suzaku is getting desperate." I was powerful enough to make the tower shake for a few seconds.

"This last attack will almost surely kill one of them," Hiei predicted and I was afraid he may be right. Surprisingly though, he was avoiding the obvious who, as if he wouldn't want to cause more tension. To both of us, it was easy to guess Yusuke was in far more trouble than the leader of the Saint Beasts. Perhaps if he had known, Hiei wouldn't have taken the Blue Dragon… though it was too late now for such thoughts.

What woke me from my train of thoughts was a second replica of the earthquake. "The stairs…" I mumbled to myself. They had crumbled both before and behind us, leaving the three of us isolated on a rather unstable island too far from the ground even for a demon.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked, on the verge of despair.

Gladly, Hiei spotted a fragment of the staircase right at the top that was still standing. I followed his glance and nodded. He threw his sword so it would pierce the cement in the middle. Using the Rose Whip, I tied the end of his sword to the end of our improvised cord. "Needless to say, hold on tight."

* * *

**Sapphire**

The sun was just about to set. We had been sitting in silence for a long time now, each lost in our own track of thoughts. "You know… In a way, I think I can understand you." He raised his violet eyes at me. "We are both so utterly alone… We don't belong. We're the outsiders, never really welcome anywhere, not even in our own minds. But it feels good to talk about it, sometimes."

The demon chuckled, throwing his head back and running his hands over his face and back through his hair. "You have no idea… I don't belong to any world, not anymore. But you? How could you say that about yourself?"

I shrugged with a small smile. "My parents left me. They didn't want me, so nobody else seems to do. Kids can be mean to each other, but they can be really cruel once they see an opportunity to be accepted by others. We all want that, after all. It's human nature to want to belong. Or…" I laughed a little, though it felt bittersweet. "I don't know. Maybe other species feel the same. How would I know?"

"You told me to write a book. Why don't you start working on yours? Pour out your heart on a few pages and maybe you can write of me, too. I'm only a reader, it never appealed to me that I could write something good enough."

I smiled. "You know, I just might, with some support and someone nagging me every now and then."

"I offer to read every chapter as soon as it's done," he smiled. "That way, you can have something to look forward to."

"So I'll be writing for you?" I asked again, just to make sure. Nobody really paid me much attention or offered to do something for me… Well, except for Suichi.

"Sure!" he grinned. "It would offer me a distraction, so why not?"

Ah, that explained it. Of course, in the end, everybody does whatever they do for themselves. "Alright then. Well, I guess I'll go now," I said as I stood up and tensed my legs a little. They had gotten a little numb.

"Are you sure? The city still isn't clean," he warned me, serious once more.

I nodded. "Perhaps, but it's quiet. I will be fine."

He shook his head. "You're staying here until the city is clean. I saw you talking to someone I know and he wouldn't like it if anything happened to you."

I was confused to the skies and back. I didn't even know what I should ask first. "Wait, so you've been watching me? Are you a stalker, or what? And who is this person you're talking about?"

Holding his forehead, he looked like he was getting a headache. For a moment, I was scared his mind might slip again, but it didn't. "He's… ah, we used to be partners… Well, not with him, but… He's kind of like my partner's friend, to say it like that. It doesn't really matter! What matters is that he wouldn't like it if I let anything happen to you."

"So… this person asked you to protect me?" I was still confused. Why couldn't we just use names and clarify everything?

"He didn't, but I know he would be mad if I didn't take care of you. My partner and I have the same interests in these kinds of situations, I know him well enough to say that."

"So he is your old partner… and I know him. Right?"

"No!" He sighed. "Look, I don't know what you know and I shouldn't say too much. I don't know how to explain, I'm not the one good with words, I'm just… trying to warn you that I can't have you running around with those people possibly chasing after you."

I frowned. "You talk about a boy, right? Lately, I've only talked to Kaito and Suichi. Which one of them are you talking about?" I sat back down and tried to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"I'm not sure of his human name…" he mumbled, leaving me even more confused.

"Alright, then let's put it this way. How does he look like?" Instead of answering me, he looked the other way. "You're older than me, but still act like a child. You started talking about something and I want to understand it."

"…But I don't know if he wants you to know. Don't you understand? I said too much already!"

I nodded slowly. "…So you are trying to do something for someone who doesn't know about it. You start talking about it, then remember you weren't supposed to talk about it… or at least, not in my presence. You do realize I will continue to look for these answers, don't you?"

He sighed. "The boy with the red hair… Ask him. He will tell you whatever he thinks it's alright for you to know," he eventually answered me, though I could see there was something he thought about that he wasn't going to say aloud.

"Be sure I will ask," I said in a lower voice than before. I had to talk to him anyway, so if it all went well, I am going to bring up this topic in the end.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_ Chapter proofread by **AbandonedSock,** as usual._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. You can still make requests for one-shots, though it will probably take me a little while to write them. However, I am working on a few other things and I hope to publish one of them this fall season, probably at the end of October. Keep checking my profile for updates. _

_Also, if you haven't already, please check out my Death Note story, Gospel for the Wicked. It is my most popular yet and if you know the fandom, I'd be glad to see you giving that story a chance. It is a little more violent than Mandala, but only from time to time. Usually, it picks on everything 'rotten' in our contemporary society. _


End file.
